THE HUNTED
by Blue Dragon
Summary: This is my first ever Anific, written before I became a member here... anyway, it's about the CATASTROPHY, pre45, when Jake messes up and Tom finds out about the ANIMORPHS. It's amusing, but full of mistakes. You have been warned.
1. first part

THE HUNTED  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Jake  
  
My name is Jake.  
  
And I was just a tiny, little itsy-bitsy bit angry.  
  
Sorry. That was a lie.  
  
I was VERY angry.  
  
At everything, including the parasitic aliens called the Yeerks who are slowly but surely taking over our planet… and every single human being on it.  
  
The ones my friends and I are trying to stop. By using a weapon, the power to morph into animals, that had been given to us by an Andalite Prince called Elfangor. Elfangor was dead, killed by the Yeerks. We were alive. Though sometimes I thought it would be easier dead.  
  
I was pacing back and forth in the hall, muttering to myself and the walls. Angry. Very, very angry.  
  
I had just come home from a mission. I was the only one in the house. I had checked. So I could be angry without having to worry about anybody seeing me.  
  
The thing that made me angry was simple; the mission had failed. We, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Ax, Tobias and I, had barely escaped with our lives from the masses of Hork-Bajir who had stormed in from nowhere.  
  
And it was my birthday!  
  
Not even today had I been taking it easy. Not even today had I been able to take a break form saving the world. Instead I had been a tiger, fighting alongside an alien, a gorilla, a grizzly, a hawk, and a wolf, and we had been getting our butts kicked!  
  
On MY birthday!  
  
The phone rang from upstairs. I stopped pacing. Then I rushed up the stairs, still muttering, and picked up the receiver.  
  
"What?" I demanded sharply.  
  
"Sorry," a voice replied, sounding hurt.  
  
Cassie.  
  
I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. This wasn't like me. I don't usually get angry about this little.  
  
Then I said; "What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you're okay," Cassie said. "I mean, being your birthday and all."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I'm fine," I lied.  
  
But Cassie sounded worried.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid," she told me. "Maybe they'll cancel the presents."  
  
I forced a laugh. "Don't worry," I said. "I'm fine."  
  
"Well," she sighed. "Happy birthday."  
  
There was a click at the other end. Cassie had hung up.  
  
I had to stop myself from slamming the phone down. I placed it down gently, and then;  
  
"Yes, it's my birthday!" I roared.  
  
I did something silly. I lost it completely, shouting and raving and I have no idea what I said. I was beating the walls and kicking on things and I don't know what else.  
  
"I don't want to fight the Yeerks! I don't want to run for my life as a tiger! I don't want to kill Hork-Bajir and human-Controllers!"  
  
At that point I grabbed a chair and threw it down the stairs. Then I drew my breath, realising what I had done.  
  
"I want a nice, quiet life, thank you!" I hissed at the phone. "And a happy birthday."  
  
That's when I heard the voice. The whispering voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure…"  
  
Tom's voice. My brother. A Controller, with a Yeerk in his head, controlling his every move. The enemy. The person in my house that absolutely couldn't be allowed to overhear anything.  
  
I strained my ears, instantly alert. And afraid. He must have entered the house while I was shouting and raving. Had he heard anything?  
  
"He said Yeerk," Tom continued. He was most probably talking on the phone. "I'm positive. He knows something. Too much, I'm afraid."  
  
A chill sped through me. Thoughts raced in my head. What could I do? What should I do?  
  
"And he mentioned tiger, too," Tom whispered from the kitchen. "Isn't it a tiger that has been attacking with the other Andalite bandits?"  
  
Sneak out. Yes, that was it. Warn the others. Quickly.  
  
How?  
  
A window. I could morph the peregrine falcon.  
  
Yes, that was it. A falcon. I could make a clean getaway. I could warn the others.  
  
"Yes! Yes, please, get over here at once!" Tom whispered urgently.  
  
"The Visser?" he said, after a pause, frightened. "You're right. We must notify the Visser. He'll be mad beyond belief."  
  
Visser Three. Enemy number one. The Yeerk general, leader of the invasion of Earth. That meant trouble. The only Yeerk ever to infest an Andalite. The only Yeerk with the power to morph.  
  
Hurry! I ordered myself. Hurry!  
  
But I couldn't move. My legs wouldn't carry me. My feet were glued to the ground.  
  
"A dracon beam? I think I have one, somewhere…."  
  
No! Not a falcon! He'd notice me and shoot me.  
  
What could I do?  
  
I heard a dog bark from outside.  
  
Of course!  
  
I could morph Homer, my dog! Tom would never be able to tell the difference…  
  
I started the changes quickly. My tail sprouted out, fully furry and wagging. My ears grew hairy, and then they changed into the flip-flop ears of a golden retriever. I was going down the stairs even before I was even half finished.  
  
Fur spread over my body. As my neck grew thicker, my T-shirt was stretched and ripped. As my hands and arms changed to the paws and front legs of a dog, my ribcage also changed shape. There went the rest of my T-shirt. It just snapped. And then my legs shortened and grew thinner. My jeans simply fell of. They were left on the steps.  
  
But by then, I was a dog.  
  
Morphing doesn't apply to any clothes except skin-tight stuff. So everything not skin-tight that is too small for your new shape is shredded. Shoes? Forget shoes. Probably impossible. But as usual, I had my "morphing outfit" under my normal clothes. And that outfit wasn't shredded. It was skin-tight enough to be morphed along with the rest of me.  
  
And in typical dog style, I was HAPPY!  
  
Not a worry, not a care!  
  
HAPPY!   
  
But hungry. I wanted to find food. You could find food in the kitchen. I could smell it.  
  
By the time I reached the kitchen, I was fully into the "Homer mood".  
  
Aha!  
  
There was a bowl!  
  
There was a human!  
  
I jumped up at him, and licked his face quickly!  
  
Then I fell down on all fours, and nudged at the bowl.  
  
"Not now, Homer," Tom said. "Have some water to begin with. I'm busy, and you're always hungry anyway."  
  
I wanted food. I wanted food. Food! Food! FOOD!  
  
I was hungry. Food ruled my world.  
  
I looked at the bowl, and licked my nose.  
  
Then, from the thing he was holding in his hand, came a voice;  
  
"Who's Homer?"  
  
I snapped out of dog-world.  
  
And I recognized the voice. It was Mr. Chapman, Assistant Principal at our school, and a very important Controller.  
  
"Homer's my host's family's dog," Tom replied.  
  
"Are you sure it's him?"  
  
Tom looked at me, suspiciously.  
  
I wagged my tail, staring intently at the bowl. Playing the part perfectly. You see, not only were the dog instincts screaming orders, but also I know my dog pretty well.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Better kill it, anyway," Chapman's voice said. "To be sure."  
  
Uh-oh. Trouble. I flew up at my brother who wasn't my brother, and knocked him down. The phone was still in his hand.  
  
Now, Tom, drop the phone, I told him slowly and clearly in thought-speak, which is used when one is in morph.  
  
He stared at me, horrified. Surprised, maybe.  
  
I snarled. Drop! It! NOW!  
  
He let go of the phone.  
  
My teeth were centimetres from his face. I could kill him with one bite. Yes, I was a dog, but I had some serious teeth in my mouth. I could end my brother's misery with one, quick bite. I could end my brother with one snap of my jaws.  
  
But I was weak. Kill Tom? I would never do that. I could never kill my brother, enemy or not.  
  
And I convinced myself I would gain nothing from doing so. The Yeerks would still know about me. Sparing Tom wouldn't cost me anything. So I leaped away from there, leaving Tom and his Yeerk behind. I sped towards the outer door, and grabbed the handle in my teeth. I pulled it down, and the door opened.  
  
I was demorphing quickly. I needed to morph something else, something that could be of use fleeing.  
  
I took one step outside…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Cassie  
  
My name is Cassie. I'm the animal-loving, tree-hugging environmentalist. I'm also, sort of, Jake's girlfriend.  
  
So I know him pretty well. Well enough to know that he had been lying to me. I hadn't said anything. I thought he needed to be alone to think, alone to be angry. And I couldn't go over there, even though I wanted to. I had chores in the barn - also known as the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic. There was a new animal, a young hawk, who had a broken wing and several diseases. He needed meds - medication - many times a day.  
  
But after some time, I decided to call again. To make sure Jake was okay. And to calm my nerves. I was feeling tense for no reason at all. I just needed to be sure.  
  
I dialled the number. The signal barely got through before…  
  
"Chapman?" Tom's voice asked urgently.  
  
Aha. A Controller waiting for a phone call from another. And on top of that, Jake's brother waiting a phone call from the most important Controller we know of.  
  
Aha again.  
  
"No…" I said. "It's Cassie. Is Jake around?"  
  
Tom's voice changed tone instantly. "No. Jake went out."  
  
"Okay… when will…" I started.  
  
"Don't call again, I'm waiting important calls here."  
  
That's when I knew something was seriously wrong. Somehow, I knew. Something in Tom's voice. My mind put a part of the puzzle together. Then my thoughts started tumbling.  
  
"A girlfriend?" I managed to say, my voice suddenly dry.  
  
"None of your business," Tom snapped.  
  
He hung up.  
  
I did, too. And dialled Rachel's number with trembling fingers.  
  
Rachel is my best friend. We have almost nothing in common, but we are, still, best friends. As in she'll drag me to the mall in chains and force me to buy some decent clothes.  
  
"Rachel?" I said when she answered. "I think we've got trouble."  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
I had to make up a reasonable lie, in case anybody was tapping the phone.  
  
"I… I… I forgot Jake's present at the mall."  
  
Ooo-kay.  
  
That must have been the worst excuse in history.  
  
"Silly. But I'll come over as soon as I can and we'll go look for it. Call Marco, maybe he found it."  
  
She hung up. I hung up, and dialled Marco's number.  
  
Marco is, I should say, Jake's best friend. They hang out at the mall wasting quarters on games all the time. Marco refers to himself as Dazzling Marco, or similar. He is cute, but he isn't as cute as he thinks he is. I mean, nobody is - or could be, for that matter.   
  
Nora answered. Nora is Marco's step-mom. And a teacher at our school.  
  
"Hi…" I said. "Is Marco there? It's Cassie, I'm a friend of Jake…"  
  
I added the last part because Marco and I had not known each other that well before the Animorphs thing. Just in case the phone was tapped, again. Maybe I was being overly precautions, but I was sensing something… and I didn't like it. I definitely didn't like it.  
  
"Sure, he's here…" Nora said. Then, not into the phone; "Marco! It's a friend of Jake's."  
  
After just a few seconds Marco came, and said; "Who dares disturb me when I'm doing… well, nothing at all!?"  
  
"It's Cassie," I said weakly. I sat down on a chair. My thoughts were tumbling again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What?" he asked. I'm sure he sensed something from the tone of my voice. Marco is smarter than people think. "Something's wrong?"  
  
"Yes…" I croaked. "I forgot Jake's present at the mall…"  
  
"That's not very smart of you," Marco laughed.  
  
"Rachel is coming over to help me look for it…"  
  
"Let's see… if I help you look for it…"  
  
"Then Rachel will leave your kidneys in place."  
  
"I'll be right there," Marco said quickly. "See ya."  
  
"Bye," I said, and hung up before my voice failed me. Then I buried my face in my hands. I didn't cry, but I felt like it.   
  
I KNEW something was wrong.  
  
And I didn't like it one bit.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Marco  
  
My name is Marco the Magnificent.   
  
Or maybe it's just Marco. I keep forgetting.  
  
But I wasn't really my gorgeous self at the time. Maybe I had a sixth sense or something. Which is highly unlikely. Or maybe it was because I had been scared to death and running for my life just an hour or so earlier, and now Cassie called and something sounded terrible.  
  
Well, the life of a hero.  
  
I hate it.  
  
Cassie called. Cassie? Usually, Jake was the one who called, to keep up the act of playing "still normal kids here, nothing weird here… and especially no fighting slugs from WAY outta this world".   
  
If anybody ever found out we spent our free time kicking butt on and hauling butt away from the invasion-ists, we'd be so worse than dead that I could die of horror thinking about it.  
  
"Damn those Yeerks," I muttered. Then, as a thought struck me, "And damn Elfangor too. He couldn't just leave us alone, could he?"  
  
But I took that back instantly. Elfangor had been trying to help us. He had been trying to give this planet some hope, and a way to defend itself.  
  
Five kids. Yeah, some hope. And now, we were at four kids, a hawk, and a lunatic alien called Ax saying things like "Oh. Maybe we should flee in panic. That monster is large".  
  
I mean, it's a completely hopeless battle.   
  
On the Earth side, we have Rachel; a very beautiful mall-rat who loves trouble and kicking butt, anyone's butt, her idol being Xena: Warrior Princess.   
  
And Cassie; the nature-loving animal expert and conscience of the group, who can't decide if she wants to worry about the humans or the animals on this planet.   
  
There's Ax; who's real name is impossible to pronounce and who is the lunatic Andalite (that would be a blue centaur/scorpion/ a lot of other things) mentioned above.   
  
Then there's Bird-Boy; Tobias, who used to be a blond boy who everyone picked on. Now he's doing full-time as a red-tailed hawk.   
  
And Jake; the undisputed leader of the Animorphs, and your average serious, responsible guy. He's also my best friend, and I'd trust him anywhere, anytime.   
  
Then there's me; I'm the unnaturally cute one, always surrounded by girls. At least I would be if I had any time for it… I'm the joker of the group. I'm constantly turning things into jokes, and when I'm not doing that, I'm complaining my guts out to anyone who will or will not listen.  
  
Now I sound serious again. I hate that.  
  
Moving right along…  
  
On the Yeerk side; technology, numbers, weapons, space-ships, and everything else I'd rather they didn't have. And Visser Three. The only Andalite-Controller in the galaxy. The Yeerk who keeps turning into alien monsters to make us run away screaming. A guy you don't have to see to know he's coming; you can feel the evil swarming from him before you see him.  
  
Scared yet?  
  
Don't worry. You'll get used to it.  
  
But we have one, small advantage; the Yeerk has to leave its host to swim in the Yeerk Pool once every three days. To soak up nutrients and artificial Kandrona rays. Kandrona rays come from the Yeerk home sun, but travelling Yeerks need them too, so they bring along artificial Kandrona sources. Basically, if someone has a Yeerk in their head, you can starve it out. It'll die of Kandrona starvation after three days.  
  
Not that that helps much. I mean, we can't go around trapping Controllers and keeping them locked up for three days.  
  
I looked out through the window. The rain was pouring down. A very nasty weather to fly in.  
  
Fly?  
  
Yes, fly. I would morph an osprey - a small predator bird - and fly to Cassie's barn. That was the fastest way.  
  
But I hate flying in hard rain.  
  
I sneaked towards the door.  
  
"I'm going out," I called in a neutral, please-don't-notice-me voice.  
  
"No, you're not!" my father replied from his place in front of the computer screen. "Not until you've done the dishes."  
  
"What? Me? Dishes? No way!" I answered and opened the door quickly. But not quickly enough.  
  
"Listen to your father," Nora said, appearing in the Gate of Nightmares - or in other words, the kitchen doorway. "You're never at home, so now while you are… just do the dishes."  
  
Nora is my step-mom. Everyone, almost, "knows" that my real mom is dead. She isn't. She is the host of Visser One. But she's been gone for over two years now, and my dad has re-married. Some day, I'm going to rescue my mom. That's why I'm fighting this insane war.  
  
I looked at the ceiling with a perfect "why-me" expression. I could make up a pretty good excuse, of course. But Nora was a teacher. She'd heard them all.   
  
"Do the dishes," Nora ordered again. She pointed into the kitchen. "Now, Marco."  
  
I could sneak out, and run. They wouldn't follow me. Sure, I'd get punished for it, but…  
  
"Otherwise you'll be responsible for walking the dog for two weeks!" my father added.  
  
"The dog?" I whined. "Not that poodle again!"  
  
Let me explain. That poodle of Nora's is in the dictionary under "Annoying". And possibly under "Overly disguised as cute", and "Pain on a leash".  
  
I did the dishes.  
  
And I didn't even complain that much about it. The poodle was in the kitchen. I felt like I was doing slave-work with a sword held threateningly my head. The poodle was the sword. And it was biting and pulling at and generally trying to make Canine Minced Meal of my pants, as usual.  
  
One question; whoever invented that poodle, call me; I'll sue. For disturbance of hero. Preventing me from saving the world. And, most importantly, causing me to do the dishes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Ax  
  
My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.  
  
I am an Andalite aristh. Aristh means warrior-cadet, for those of you which are unfamiliar with the Andalite language. Prince Elfangor was my brother.  
  
Visser Three killed Elfangor. So I, as his brother, must avenge him and kill Visser Three. As humans would say; "Easier said than done."  
  
I reside in the forest beyond Cassie's farm. It is not too bad; I get by. But often I miss my home. Then, I look up at the stars that form my ceiling night-time.  
  
I was in my scoop, an Andalite version of "house", watching TV. At the time, the TV was showing was my favourite shows; These Messages. They are the shorter shows between the longer ones. The ones that usually annoy my human friends, since they enjoy the longer shows more.  
  
It was growing dark outside, and rain was pouring down. Tobias had just left, and returned to his territory - a beautiful meadow. That is, by Earth standards "beautiful".  
  
Tobias is a nothlit. He is trapped in morph. There is a two hour limit to morphing. Tobias stayed longer than that. So Tobias is, although the Ellimist gave him back his morphing ability, a red-tailed hawk. Therefore the "territory".  
  
Not soon after Tobias had gone, Prince Jake arrived. Prince Jake is my Prince now, while I am here on Earth. He is taller than the other Animorphs, and is distinguished by that.  
  
"Hi," he said. For all that have never met a human, that would be a standard way of greeting a friend.  
  
I turned one stalk eye towards him. We Andalites have for eyes; two stalk eyes on top of our heads that can be turned to view surroundings, and two main eyes that are found on a similar location to that of human eyes.  
  
I noticed that Prince Jake was not wearing a "rain coat". Humans are expected to wear certain artificial skin, by them called clothing, at certain occasions. When it is raining, they are expected to wear a rain coat. And complain a lot about the weather.  
  
Prince Jake didn't seem to mind the weather. Something important had come up. A new mission?  
  
Has something occurred? I asked in thought-speak. Since we Andalites have no mouth, thought-speak is our natural way of speech.  
  
"Yes, in a way," Prince Jake replied and shrugged. "Let's head over to the barn."  
  
Bird morph?  
  
"No, we'll walk," Prince Jake said, very quickly. "We can't fly in this weather, anyway."  
  
I turned the TV off and folded down my scoop. That way, nobody would notice it, even it they walked straight over it.  
  
We started walking. I let my stalk eyes swivel in every direction as usual, and I would be instantly alert if I found any signs of danger. But in the rain and dark I couldn't see much. And the sound of the rain falling drowned many other sounds.  
  
We walked. But in the wrong direction. I decided to mention that.  
  
Prince Jake, are you aware that we are walking the wrong way?  
  
"Don't call me Prince," Prince Jake said, for about the millionth and seventy-ninth time. "But yes, I am aware of that. But I came that way. You had to wade through a lot of water because it's rained so much. I thought we'd walk around it."  
  
If something is important, then I must insist that we take the shortest route, I said. And the grounds we are heading towards have a lower altitude than the ones on the shorter route. So they should, according to all logic…  
  
"Ax, please, not now. I've got enough to think about."  
  
I was surprised, but I stopped talking.  
  
We kept walking in the wrong direction.  
  
And there was no logical explanation for it.  
  
Prince Jake was very concentrated with something. As if he was arguing with himself.  
  
Only a moment or so after was when I noticed a swift movement amongst the trees. Very close. I had not seen it earlier because of the rain.  
  
But there was no mistaking what it was.  
  
Hork-Bajir! I hissed.  
  
Hork-Bajir were, before the Yeerks enslaved their entire species, a peaceful group of bark-eating, sentient but not too advanced, tree-living aliens. They look, unfortunately, like monsters. Their arms and legs and tail and even head are equipped with blades. For carving bark, actually, but the Yeerks use them for fighting. The two-meter tall Hork-Bajir are the shock-troops of the Yeerk empire.  
  
"Yes, Hork-Bajir," Prince Jake said. He started morphing. He grew a tail. Orange and black - and some white - fur spread over him. "I know."  
  
I was puzzled. Are they from the colony? I asked. There is a colony of free Hork-Bajir. All the others are Hork-Bajir-Controllers, with a Yeerk slug in their heads.  
  
But then, why would Prince Jake be morphing?  
  
Nope, he answered. He was almost completely a tiger. They are all Controllers, I hope.  
  
That sentence made me realise what had happened. My stalk eyes went wide as they stared at him. Yeerk!  
  
Prince Jake was a Controller.  
  
Again.  
  
Yes, Yeerk, the Yeerk answered. But this time, Andalite filth, you noticed it too late.  
  
Prince Jake's laugh rang through my head as the Hork-Bajir tightened their circle around us.  
  
Maybe I should run, I advised myself. But by then, it was too late. The Hork-Bajir had surrounded me… accompanied by the tiger.  
  
For all Andalites who have never visited Earth; the tiger is a large and very beautiful killing machine. Graceful, fast, smart, with excellent senses. Sharp teeth, and sharp claws. And a tiger can see much better then us Andalites in dark places.  
  
I assumed fighting stance, but knew I did not have much of a chance against that many. I even pondered if I had a chance against Prince Jake's tiger morph.  
  
It was quite simple, really, the Yeerk continued. This idiot had morphed his dog to try and get away. Even though it fooled his brother, it didn't fool Chapman.  
  
The tiger crept together, its tail twitching. I knew what he was intending to do. I prepared myself to leap away… if only I was fast enough.  
  
But when he came out through the door, at this point the Yeerk paused… flashing a tiger grin with a row of perfect, white teeth He saw all those Hork-Bajir and Taxxons and human-Controllers, and our glorious Visser, so he decided to give up.  
  
I knew he was lying. But all my shock and surprised vanished, together with my common sense. It was replaced by anger… and fear. Lots of fear. Fear can make you lose your concentration. It is, at times, very frustrating.  
  
So then, I did a very dumb thing.  
  
I attacked.  
  
FWAP!  
  
My fast, deadly tail stung the tiger's face.  
  
Maybe I should explain to any humans who have not seen an Andalite. My tail is similar to the tail of an Earth species called a scorpion. But I am not poisonous. And my tail is long and smooth, and agile, not divided into segments.  
  
I am sorry, Prince Jake, I told the tiger. But I know you'll understand.  
  
FWAP!  
  
I missed! For the tiger leapt at me, extending his claws… I side-stepped quickly. A Hork-Bajir blade slashed at me, and I received a deep gash in my side. The tiger hit my other side, and almost caused me to fall into the Hork-Bajir again. In the moment that it took me to regain control - and avoid another few Hork-Bajir blades - Jake had leaped again, and landed on my back. My tail SWOOSHED, as his claws dug in deep into my skin. Then teeth closed around my tail, gnawing and ripping. Hork-Bajir blades slashed at me from all sides.  
  
I couldn't use my tail as accurately and as quickly while teeth were slowly but surely gnawing it of. And my arms were useless.   
  
And I couldn't keep standing up on my delicate Andalite hooves with that extra weight. A tiger is a very large, very heavy animal. So my legs began to give way, and I fell over.  
  
I fell. Unable to keep standing up, and unable to stop my fall, I fell. As I landed all air was blown out of me, and one of my arms was crushed under me. I'm sure it was broken. Andalite arms are very weak.  
  
Aah… the Yeerk who controlled the tiger said. There's nothing like victory over an Andalite. Even one who is weak enough to attack in anger. Foolish, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. Very foolish. And for that, you'll have to pay a price.  
  
The tiger sat down, keeping me pinned to the ground. I had no chance of standing up again. My tail was almost useless. Instead of being the normal blue of my fur, it was covered in blood. Instead of the usual strength I could feel in it, the courage I could draw from its presence, now there was only pain.  
  
Then the Yeerk looked about. He must have said something, for five Hork-Bajir came forwards. Two of them grabbed my shredded tail. One grabbed my front legs. One grabbed my shoulder and the arm that still was unharmed.  
  
I was hoping for a quick death. The alternatives were too horrible.  
  
Then, one grabbed my head. Holding it in place.  
  
My hopes died.  
  
I started screaming, in thought-speak.  
  
Bring the Sub-Visser, Prince Jake's Yeerk said.  
  
No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I shrieked. AAAH! HELP!!!!! NOOO!  
  
I fought. I tried, at least. I couldn't move my head. I couldn't move my arms. My legs kicked a little, but not enough. My aching tail barely twisted.  
  
Tobias! I screamed. Tobias was probably the closest. Tobias! TOBIAS! CASSIE! MARCO! RACHEL! NOOO! Please, anyone, I might need some assistance!  
  
Scream all you like, you fool Andalite, the Yeerk hissed. Don't you think we've secured the area? There isn't a living thing within thought-speak range. Not even a single termite.  
  
My stalk eyes swivelled around. I saw a Hork-Bajir coming closer, carrying a small box with see-through sides, filled with water. In it was a Yeerk.  
  
What was surely meant to be my Yeerk.  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;  
  
If there's any interest in this junk the next part will be up soon. So if you want to read more, review, tell me so, and I'll see if it's worth the trouble to upload the next part. 


	2. second part

THE HUNTED  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Jake  
  
Liar! Liar! So I gave up, did I? Liar!! I screamed, as I had been doing for a few minutes, at the Yeerk in my head. A Sub-Visser. He claimed it was an honour to be a Sub-Visser's host.  
  
Some honour.  
  
Crawl out of my head so I can step on you, you lousy good-for-nothing parasite!  
  
Oh, the Sub-Visser replied. Defiant, are we? We'll see about that. I'll even let you watch as your friend here falls to the power of the Yeerk Empire.  
  
I started calling him names which shouldn't be repeated… and I meant every single one.  
  
Let's just see how much of your dignity remains after you caught Cassie, the Yeerk taunted. You know, it's all your fault. Let's put Cassie on your conscience. Yes, I think I'll apply for that mission. As a bonus, you'll be begging… for once.  
  
That made me quiet down. For a few moments.  
  
Ax, poor Ax, was still screaming. Because of my mistake. The Yeerk had a point. It was all my fault. And because of my mistake, the other Animorphs were going to be hunted down and caught, one by one.  
  
I started crying, in my head. I had no control over my body. And I didn't have full control of my mind, either. The Yeerk read every one of my thoughts. He played my memories as movies, and he laughed at my tries to regain control.  
  
He made me watch it. He made me watch as the Hork-Bajir lifted the Yeerk out of the box, and as the green-grey slug was, slowly and carefully, lowered towards Ax's ear.  
  
My fault.  
  
I couldn't close my eyes, and I couldn't turn away. And my mind couldn't close out what my eyes were seeing.  
  
Yes, the Yeerk agreed. Your fault.  
  
Ax's screaming stopped very suddenly. His expression was horrified, panicked. He tried to break loose from under my tiger body and from the grips of the very strong Hork-Bajir, but in vain. The Yeerk slithered into his ear. Then we heard Ax's thought-speech voice, which no longer was his;  
  
Well, well, well… what have we here? Let's see… four legs, a deadly tail, four eyes, and weak arms. Can it be the second Andalite-Controller of the galaxy?  
  
I didn't hear Ax screaming. But I'm sure that in his head, for only him and his Yeerk to hear, he was still screaming. I was also pretty sure that he wouldn't stop for a long time.  
  
My body walked away from Ax. The Hork-Bajir helped him to his hooves. As Ax moved, looking around, and walked, it wasn't him doing it.  
  
What are we supposed to do now? Ax's thought-speak voice asked.  
  
Now? the Yeerk replied with my voice. Now, we go bird-hunting.  
  
Tobias.  
  
Tobias. What do you want with Tobias? He's useless as a host. He's a bird.  
  
Oh, yes, my Yeerk agreed smoothly. Useless. But we want to catch your cousin, Rachel, alive. She'd be a useful host. And from what you know about her, she would never let herself be caught alive. She'd be trouble. Let's just say we'll keep the bird alive … in exchange for good behaviour from you others.  
  
I started demorphing. Or, the Sub-Visser did it for me.  
  
Ax started morphing a northern harrier. That's his bird-of-prey morph.  
  
"Give me the rain coat," my voice ordered. "Hork-Bajir, move out. Position two. Don't go too close, and be careful not to alert the hawk. He has got ears better than yours. The one who alerts him of your presence will have to explain it to Visser Three!"  
  
A Hork-Bajir handed me the rain coat he had been carrying.  
  
As soon as Ax had morphed the harrier, he morphed back. His injuries - the ones that I, the tiger, had caused him - were gone. That was why his Yeerk had morphed. To get rid of the injuries.  
  
We started walking towards Tobias. He wouldn't suspect a thing.  
  
After all, we looked like Jake and Ax. We acted like Jake and Ax. So there was no reason for him to suspect that we were any other than Jake and Ax.  
  
I kept quiet during the walk, saying nothing directly to the Yeerk. But I couldn't stop myself from thinking, and the Yeerk read and registered every single one of my thoughts.  
  
I dreamt up these really unrealistic hopes. Of Tobias somehow escaping, and alerting the others in time. Somehow, Marco, Tobias, Rachel …and Cassie… would escape.  
  
I had thoughts of being rescued, too. But my Yeerk laughed at those like the foolish, unrealistic dreams they were. There was close to zero chance for me or/and Ax to be rescued, and even less for us to escape.  
  
We made a lot of noise as we came closer to Tobias's meadow, and his favourite tree. So it was no surprise when we heard his thought-speech voice in our heads;  
  
Jake? Ax-man? Is that you guys?  
  
"Yes, it's us," the Yeerk replied with my voice. "We need to head over to Cassie's barn right away."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Tobias  
  
My name is Tobias. I'm now, and probably permanently, a red-tailed hawk. But the Ellimist gave me back my morphing powers. So now I'm a boy who's stuck in hawk morph, but was given back his morphing powers by a being that makes humans look about as intelligent and sophisticated as amoebas.  
  
There's the basics.  
  
Rain was pouring down, and I was wet through and through. I would need a catapult to get me up into the air.  
  
I can't fly in this weather, Jake, and you know that, I complained.  
  
We can carry you, Ax offered. We need to hurry.  
  
Fine, I said. You may carry me, if you want to.  
  
Jake and Ax came closer, and when they were close enough Jake stretched up his arm for me to perch on. I fluttered down to it, and tried not to dig in my talons to deep in his skin.  
  
I hate heavy rain, I commented. I really, really, hate this horrible rain.  
  
"You can borrow my raincoat," Jake said. It hung over his shoulder, unused.  
  
Without waiting for me to reply, he placed the hood over my head.  
  
Thanks… I began, but then Jake's arm flew up and closed the hood around me. His - and Ax's, I think - hands secured the raincoat around me until I couldn't move a muscle, and barely could breath. One of my wings was twisted and on the merge of snapping.  
  
Hey! What's going on? I demanded angrily. And scared, I must admit.  
  
They didn't answer me, but I did hear Jake's voice say; "Bring the sack."  
  
What's going on here? I repeated. Is this some kind of a joke? 'Cause if it is, it's not funny!  
  
"No, no joke," Jake's voice said form outside the rain coat.  
  
Our hosts are very sorry about this, Ax told me. then he added with a very un-Ax like, sardonic tone; For all the good it may do.  
  
Yeerks!! I cried, alarmed.  
  
"They have a tendency to react like that, don't they?" Jake remarked calmly.  
  
I just realised something. If Jake and Ax were Controllers, then..? The others?  
  
Some of them are free, so far, Ax's Yeerk informed me. But do not worry. They know nothing. We will catch them, too. We have quite many of Sub-Vissers in need of good hosts.  
  
They dropped me and the raincoat into the sack. Then my wing snapped.  
  
Great. For all the trouble I already had, I now had a broken wing, too. Just what I needed. Just what had been missing. Just great…   
  
The pain of a broken wing, for those of you that never have been birds, is incredible. It isn't something you'll just say "it'll go over", or stand up again and ignore it. It HURTS. A lot.  
  
This is definitely animal abuse, I said. I am so going to report this.  
  
But I was morphing. My feathers were giving way to hollow fur that looked white. I was slowly growing larger. Bit by bit. I was morphing the polar bear that we had all acquired so long ago. So my talons and wings disappeared to give room for huge paws with black soles.  
  
I mean, it was the only morph I thought would have a chance against Jake and Ax with their various dangerous morphs. I was growing large. And heavy. And seriously strong.  
  
My beak melted and I grew a nuzzle. My mouth filled with sharp teeth.  
  
I was almost completely formed before I started the serious growing. So I was a mini-sized polar bear when my weight started to rip the material in the sack.  
  
I grew. And grew. So finally, the sack burst and I fell out. I landed roughly on the ground, but struggled up on all fours and began running away, and I was still growing.  
  
Hork-Bajir. Everywhere! They had me surrounded. And I could hear Jake's voice over the shouts of the Hork-Bajir; "Get it! Get! It!! Or I'll make a necklace of your blades!!!"  
  
I kept growing. I only had a tiny bit left… just a little larger…  
  
I stood up on my hind legs. I was 3 meters high, at a minimum. I weighed almost a ton. And Hork-Bajir were only two meters! Well, "only" maybe isn't the proper word.  
  
But the rush of power! The surge of confidence! Nothing could defy me! Nothing!  
  
"HRRRRROOOOARHH!" I roared.  
  
The Hork-Bajir closed in. I picked one, and fell forwards towards him. My front paws slammed down on him. He was puny and insignificant. He fell. I crushed him under my weight. Then I saw another in front of me. I remembered how Rachel, as a grizzly, had defeated the polar we had acquired. She had rolled into him.  
  
I copied the move and rolled into the Hork-Bajir. He fell, too. I scrambled up on my paws and…stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
Oh, no you don't, Jake's Yeerk growled. Not so fast.  
  
In front of me were two polar bears. One had a touch of human, and one had a long Andalite tail sticking out behind it, and hooves. But they were changing quickly.  
  
I had forgotten one thing; Jake and Ax had both acquired the exact same polar bear as I had.  
  
Let me count for you, bird, Ax's voice hissed. Three genetically identical polar bears. Two against one. Two equals more than one.  
  
Ehm… uh-oh?  
  
Give up, Jake suggested. We don't have time for this.  
  
That's why I'm going to keep doing this, I replied, thinking (too) fast. To waste your time.  
  
You think you can waste our time? Jake's voice laughed. You overestimate yourself. We will simply sizzle you away with Dracon beams before we let you waste our time.  
  
Give up, Ax's Yeerk told me, and demorph. It's the only sane thing to do.  
  
Give up?  
  
GIVE UP?  
  
I don't do "giving up".  
  
So I decided to be a lunatic. With a hoarse roar, I attacked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Marco  
  
I finished the dishes as quickly as I could. Then I forced my father to promise that I wouldn't have to walk the dog for a week. After that, I rushed towards the door.   
  
"Marco?" Nora asked from the living room. "Have you done your homework?"  
  
No, I hadn't done my homework. Of course not. Why do your homework when you can go and get all scared n' bloody with your friends?  
  
But to Nora I said; "Yes, I have!"  
  
And I quickly made a mental note to scribble something down for my science assignment. Even though it was supposed to be fifteen pages long. Fortunately, I am the master of scribbling down nonsense.  
  
I opened the door, and saw Jake and Ax in his human morph walking up towards the now opened door.  
  
"Hi," I said. "Did Cassie call you too?"  
  
"Yes," Jake answered after a moment during which he had seemed a little lost. "Yes, she did."  
  
"She seems to have something big," I continued. "She sounded really upset."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," Jake said. "Let's walk. This weather is horrible to fly in."  
  
We walked. We chatted along the way, of course. Jake and I argued about who would kick the other's butt on his new computer game.  
  
"I am quite… teh… convinced that I could win this game," Ax said then. When he talks in human morph he is, every single time, amazed by the sounds his mouth makes. "Con-vins-deh. Con. Vinzzzz…"  
  
What's the big deal with that, anyway? All those extra syllables drive me mad.  
  
"Yeah, alien?" I said. "You'd cheat. You'd crack the system so only you could get points."  
  
"That is not cheating!" Ax exclaimed. "Chee. Chee. Chee-ting. I am merely adapting the game to for-fill my purposes. Purrrrrr. Purrr. Poe. Poe. Poe-poe-poe…"  
  
"You can't play, anyway," Jake said. "Partly because, Marco's right. And 'cause it's not safe to have you in my house if you have to demorph, and the game takes more than two hours. You could also get stuck in human morph if you get stuck in front of the screen, and that wouldn't be good."  
  
The rain began to ease a little. Finally, it stopped.  
  
"Let's take to the skies," I suggested.  
  
"No," Jake said and looked around. Nobody was within sight. We were in a place near Cassie's farm, but we couldn't see it. And it was growing dark, so there wasn't much we could see.   
  
"Ax, demorph," Jake said.  
  
That was dangerous. If anyone saw us with an Andalite, and that person happened to be a Controller, or later became a Controller, or even told a Controller about it, we'd be in serious trouble.  
  
Serious as in we'll quickly be brought down to the infestation pier in the Yeerk Pool.  
  
"What? Here? What if someone comes along?" I said.  
  
Ax demorphed, without questioning the order. Of course, he's convinced that Jake is his Prince, so he'd never question an order.  
  
"I have a suspicion," Jake confessed in an urgent whisper. "I think Cassie is a Controller."  
  
"What?" I demanded. "Cassie? A Controller?"  
  
"I think this is a trap."  
  
"Then we are sooooo dead!"  
  
"I know," Jake agreed. "Look what I found in her barn on my last visit."  
  
He pulled out a small cube-shaped box, with see-through sides. It was filled with what looked like dirty water… and in it was a live Yeerk. A small, green-grey slug that looked almost like a snail without its shell. Something you'd step on by mistake.  
  
But this slug was dangerous. It would crawl into your head through your ear, wrap itself around your brain and take control.  
  
Total control.  
  
The thought made me feel cold.  
  
"Cassie had that?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," Jake said. "And three more, just like it."  
  
"Only four?" I sensed something wrong about this. Jake would never draw such horrible conclusions that quickly about Cassie. He adores her. Not that he'd admit it, but he kisses the ground she walks on.  
  
"She has a Yeerk already," Jake whispered with something undefined in his eye. "Then one for you… one for Rachel… one for me… and one for Ax. I don't know about her plans for Tobias, but his bird skull is too tight to fit a Yeerk."  
  
"I don't believe this," I stated. "Jake, this is Cassie. Hello? Cassie! You'd never find a Yeerk that could play Cassie… she's too sweet. And you guys hang out all the time. She hasn't gone to the Yeerk pool, and you know that! And you'd never suspect her for anything… unless… unless…"  
  
Then a thought hit me. Cassie, I knew was okay. I had lots of proof. And besides, if Jake suspected that she was a Yeerk he'd drag her off and lock her up somewhere for three days so fast she wouldn't even have time to notice.  
  
So Cassie was okay. She hung out with Jake, and when she didn't she was with Rachel. And Rachel would drag even quicker.  
  
But what was Jake doing with a Yeerk?  
  
"…oh, my god!"  
  
I turned to run. Not a good idea. I should have morphed. If I had been lucky…  
  
"Ax!" Jake said, his voice like a whip.  
  
FWAP!  
  
Something hit my skull hard. I let out a heavy sigh. I was unconscious before I hit the ground.  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;  
  
*jumps up and down* Ooooh! A cliffhanger! Haven't seen those in a while!  
  
Anyway. There it is. The second chunk of The Hunted. Review this one and I'll put the next one up.   



	3. third part

THE HUNTED  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Marco  
  
Once Ax had gotten sick. Seriously ill. He had been dying. Turned out, he had this infection in a gland in his brain. Cassie had to perform brain surgery. She had been scared to death. You see, Cassie is the one who's parents are both vets. She was the only one with any knowledge in the surgery field. And she was also the only one who wasn't sick. But she didn't know where in Ax's head the gland was. So she let Aftran, a Yeerk that was on our side but now is a whale and is living in the ocean, into Ax's head. Just to find the gland. With Aftran's help, the surgery had gone fine. But when Ax woke up, he had had a Yeerk in his head. He went coco pretty quickly.  
  
I, for my part, regained conscience slowly. My mind was foggy and confused at first. But I had this horrible headache. So I tried to bring my hand to my forehead. My mind barely registered that no hand ever reached my forehead. So I tried again. When it failed, I tried to open my eyes and sit up to see if I still had an arm. That didn't work either.  
  
Then the memory of what had happened hit me like a hammer blow. Jake. Ax. Cassie. The Yeerk.  
  
The Yeerk!  
  
Sub-Visser, for your information. Treat me with the respect I deserve, slave!  
  
It took me about half a second to realise who that was.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
I went 100% wacko. I screamed. I roared. I even begged. But mostly, I cried. And cried. All in my head, for only me and the Yeerk to hear.  
  
I watched in horror as the Yeerk who had taken over in my head went over the plan with Ax's and Jake's Yeerks. The plan to trap Cassie. My Yeerk contributed with my knowledge that Rachel would probably be there, too. That changed a few things. For one thing, we called in the Hork-Bajir to stand watch. The Yeerk couldn't use my memories that much yet… but already I felt horrible. Worthless. Broken.  
  
Beaten. They, the Yeerks, were winning.  
  
Yes, beaten, the Yeerk gloated. You and your thoughts of victory. Animorphs vs. Yeerks. No wonder you had your sorry butts kicked in the end.  
  
Rachel and Cassie are still free, I reminded him. And I'd like to see you get a Yeerk into Rachel's pretty ear. She'd probably…  
  
I know that Rachel is a problem! the Yeerk hissed. That's why we've got Tobias neatly locked up in a box. She'll cooperate. Believe me.  
  
The worst part was that I thought so too, after this was revealed to me. Cassie, I reminded myself, determined not to give up yet. Please, let Cassie make it out of this…   
  
But the plan was flawless.  
  
Jake and Ax walked into the woods to give orders to the Hork-Bajir. I stayed behind for a few minutes. Or my body did, on orders form the Yeerk.  
  
All my clothes, together with my shoes, except my silly morphing outfit, were stuffed under a bush. I was going to morph.  
  
The Sub-Visser made me morph the great horned owl, my best nocturnal bird morph. I like being an owl. I mean, I can see anything at remarkable distances during pitch-black nights. I can read the license plate on cars that are almost too far away to even see with the human eye. I can hear a mouse crawl over leaves a hundred meters away as if it was on loudspeakers right next to me.  
  
And I'm flying! Flying is great. It's more than great. It's fantastic! It's the best. You can't imagine!  
  
But it was all spoiled by having a Yeerk in my head. Especially as he was enjoying the morph in my place and marvelling about its senses.  
  
You'll never succeed in this, I told the Yeerk, trying to keep my own hopes up rather than his down. Cassie's smart. She knows Jake too well.  
  
So you think she'll be able to stop us? I don't agree. Perhaps Rachel will, but Cassie? No.  
  
Don't underestimate her, I couldn't stop myself from thinking. Even though he wasn't meant to, the Sub-Visser heard it.  
  
And he laughed at me.  
  
As soon as I - or the Yeerk, depending on how you look at it - was up in the air, I noticed the other owl. Or maybe the Yeerk did. I don't know. He decided when to turn my head and when to focus my eyes, but I still saw through them. It was a silent, beautiful great horned owl.  
  
Rachel has a great horned owl morph, as all of us. I excluded the others immediately because they were supposed to be in other places. Cassie, waiting for me at her barn. Tobias, in a box.  
  
And the rest of us were Controllers.  
  
I had to warn Rachel.  
  
Rachel? the Sub-Visser called with my thought-speak voice.  
  
Marco? Oh, goody. I thought I was the only late one.  
  
You're actually happy to see me? the Yeerk asked.  
  
I was trying to take control, but not succeeding. The Yeerk pushed me easily back into place. I mean, it was as if I was trying to stop the tide. I kept trying to push it back, but it slipped through my fingers. And it swept me with it.  
  
Oh, shut up. Don't get your hopes up, Rachel warned. I'm just happy that I wasn't the only one detained by tedious chores. Even if that person happens to be a real pain, and probably on his way to receive another knuckle sandwich.  
  
Okay, so Rachel isn't really my best friend. We always argue, and she always tells me to shut up. But still, I had to warn her…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 Rachel  
  
My name is Rachel.   
  
I used to be just a normal kid. Although they say I'm too beautiful to ever be normal. I have two sisters, called Jordan and Sara. My parents are divorced. I get good grades. And I go to the mall, and I take gymnastics classes.   
  
But ever since we five normal kids saw the space ship on our way home, cutting through the abandoned construction site, none of us are normal any more. We go around fighting evil slugs and changing into the coolest and the grossest of animals, and everything in between.  
  
"I'm Rachel," I tell people. I can't tell them, "I'm a Yeerk-butt kicker." That'd put me in too deep. Not that I'm not in too deep already. I just would rather to stay alive. So I, as all we Animorphs, keep that part of our lives well hidden. Very, very, well hidden.  
  
I saw the farm in front of me. Cassie's farm. I could see all the details clearly. I mean, I had super vision. I was, at the moment, a great horned owl, with all the eye power that came along.  
  
Let's land, I said to Marco. He was also a owl, floating on a draft a little behind, and higher up than me. We were flying high enough to avoid the treetops, but not much higher.  
  
Not yet, he replied.   
  
I floated in closer anyway.  
  
Not yet! he repeated urgently.  
  
Then I saw it.  
  
Cassie was standing in the doorway to her house, talking to Jake. She was smiling. But around the corners of her house, and in amongst the trees… Hork-Bajir. And with them, waiting patiently, stood Ax.  
  
Ax?  
  
I looked again. Yes, it was Ax.  
  
I didn't pause to think that much.  
  
Marco! I cried to him. Marco! See that? That's Ax, with the Hork-Bajir!  
  
Maybe they're from the colony, Marco speculated - hastily, it seemed.  
  
I tried to see if I recognized any of them. When I didn't, I did a quick count. No, I replied. They are too many. Marco, we have to warn them! We have to warn Cassie and Jake!  
  
We were beyond thought-speak distance to speak to either Cassie or Jake at the time. I tried to fly in closer.  
  
Wait! Marco hissed suddenly. How can we be sure that Jake and Cassie are clear?  
  
I hesitated. He was right. Marco isn't stupid, I must admit. But his jokes certainly are. And his ego is way out of control.  
  
Marco… I said, starting to fly in a tight circle. Do you think Ax is a Controller?  
  
I don't know, he replied. But I'm afraid so.  
  
Let's charge him! I said in a moment of anger. We'll ruin his eyes.  
  
With that tail of his? Marco commented. Go ahead, Xena. Be my guest.  
  
I thought feverishly. But my mind couldn't think properly. I kept circling, out of thought-speak range, but I could see Cassie and Jake clearly enough.  
  
They were unaware of the present danger. They were talking. But then, they stopped talking, and started walking towards the barn, hand in hand.  
  
Cassie didn't notice the Hork-Bajir. She couldn't have. They were hidden well enough in the dark, even though it was a moonlit, bright night. Neither could Jake. But yet, he glanced in that direction.  
  
In Ax's direction.  
  
He couldn't have seen Ax or the Hork-Bajir by mistake. Only by especially looking at them, and knowing they were there. And he saw them. I was very sure about that. He had definitely seen them, for when Ax waved, he raised his free hand - if only slightly - in response.  
  
Marco! I said alarmed. Jake's definitely a knows something. Did you see that?  
  
What? I didn't see a thing.  
  
Shut up, Marco, and let me think.  
  
I thought quickly. Hork-Bajir, too many to be from the colony. Definitely Controllers. They were at Cassie's barn, so they had infiltrated at least a part of our group. Otherwise, they'd have no reason to be here, right? Ax was with them. He wasn't a prisoner, for he wasn't surrounded by them, so he must either be an ally or a Controller. Ally? They'd let one of the "Andalite Bandits" go free as an ally? Would Ax ever sink that low? No way. He had to be a Controller. And knowing Ax, not a voluntary one. So they knew about us. Jake could be a Controller…  
  
Cassie is clear, I told Marco.  
  
How do you know that? he asked grumpily.  
  
For once; think, I told him. Look at those two. They're playing up perfectly. In love and all as they are. If both of them were Controllers, their Yeerks wouldn't bother about that. So either one of them is free, or both of them. And Jake… well, sorry, but I think your buddy has been infested.  
  
Marco muttered something about noticing or not noticing unimportant details.  
  
Don't blame yourself, I told him with one of those sweet smiles - if I hadn't at the moment had a beak, that is. That's something only a girl can notice.  
  
Jake and Cassie had sat down near the barn, looking up at the stars. They were still talking in low voices, but I couldn't hear what they said. The wind was blowing in the wrong direction.  
  
I didn't fly in closer. But I watched. I wanted to be sure. A part of me still didn't believe this.  
  
Cassie leaned her head on Jake's shoulder, with that typical dreamy expression of a person in love. He put his arm around her…  
  
And that's when I noticed his other hand. Lying perfectly still, between his fingers, was a Yeerk.  
  
Marco! He's got a Yeerk! We've gotto warn Cassie!  
  
I beat my wings as hard as I could to get into thought-speak range. I didn't care if Marco objected. This was too…  
  
But then a shadow swept down on me from above. It hit me, and caused me to lose control. It didn't hurt me seriously, but it took a few second for me to get air under my wings again.  
  
Sorry, Rachel, Marco's voice said. But I won't let you ruin this…  
  
I then realised that there was another Controller. One I had overlooked. One who could be trouble.  
  
I tried again to fly in closer, and get some altitude, but Marco, who still was flying higher up than me, aimed, dove and hit me again.  
  
Anger boiled in me. Marco attacked ME?  
  
ME?!!!!!  
  
He wouldn't get away with that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 Cassie  
  
I had been so relieved when Jake came. He was just fine. They were hunting him, and Tom knew about him, but otherwise there was nothing to worry about. Of course, he had made sure nobody had followed him. He had to find a new place to live, to hide, but the Yeerks knew nothing about me, or Rachel, or Tobias, or Marco, or Ax.  
  
So he told me.  
  
And I trusted him.  
  
I had been so worried.  
  
We were sitting by the barn, discussing the "old days". Before the Animorphs. discussing whether it was for the better or the worse that we had been pulled into this battle.  
  
We even discussed the future. If we were going to win or lose. I had very different feelings about that. Especially now, when Jake just barely had avoided capture.  
  
But we ran out of things to talk about, and just sat together, gazing at the sky.  
  
That's when I heard Rachel's voice screaming, from the limits of thought-speech;  
  
Cassie! ---- Controller…  
  
"What?" I cried. "Where?"  
  
I leaped up from my seat. I couldn't reply in thought-speak, for I wasn't in morph, and I couldn't know if she even had heard me… but in any case, there was no reply.  
  
"What is it, Cassie?" Jake asked, grabbing my arm. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Rachel…" I said, looking around, and up into the sky. But I saw nothing with my lame human eyes. "She tried to tell me something…"  
  
"I didn't hear anything," Jake said, looking alert. Ready to morph. "And why would she thought-speak only to you?"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Calm down. If it was important, she'll be sure to repeat it…" Jake smiled his slow smile. "…or, knowing Rachel, demolish the threat and all signs of it."  
  
I sat back down, slowly. I trusted Jake. And he was right. Rachel has two specialities; shopping and demolishing enemies.  
  
Cassie!  
  
"There it was again!"  
  
"Yes," Jake said…  
  
Then his expression flashed and he flew up, pulling me to my feet, and let go of my arm. "Cassie! Run!! Can't you see it's a…" His expression flashed back, from horrified to calm. Confident. Evil.  
  
All in barely a second.  
  
Trap! Rachel roared in my head.  
  
I looked around. Confused.  
  
Then I saw Jake bend down, and pick something up. He held it gently, but didn't let it crawl out of his hand. He must have dropped it when he had flown up like that.  
  
I didn't see well in the dark. But I'd recognize such a creature anywhere…  
  
Yeerk!  
  
I turned to run.  
  
No! Morph! I commanded myself. Morph morph morph!  
  
But I couldn't focus.  
  
I ran as I tried. But Jake was faster. He caught up with me in a flash. He gave me a shove and I fell forwards, landing face first on the ground.  
  
But I had finally started morphing. It started with my face. I grew a nuzzle. My eyes turned a golden yellow. From my nose and outwards grey and white fur was spreading.  
  
So when my head was yanked up out of the dirt, the face that Jake saw was the face of a wolf. And my ears were sliding up the sides of my head, growing pointy.  
  
I felt the sharp teeth grow in my mouth.  
  
I snarled.  
  
Jake let go. He pulled out a water filled box from a pocket, and quickly placed the Yeerk in it. Then he started morphing, too.  
  
I twisted back and started running even before I had gotten up on my feet. My arms were growing fur, and my nails were thickening into claws. As I morphed, my clothes were shredded and ruined. They fell off as I ran. We can only morph skin-tight stuff. So all my clothes except my morphing outfit - that I wore under everything else - was ruined.  
  
I did what must have been the quickest morph of my life. In only seconds I was completely wolf. And running for all I was worth.  
  
Ax! Jake's Yeerk - for I was now sure he had one - called in open thought-speak. The wolf! Get that wolf!  
  
Hork-Bajir came rushing at me, and nimbly running in the lead; Ax.  
  
I couldn't outfight that many. But I was a wolf. I could outrun them. Oh, could I outrun them?! I could run forever!  
  
I could smell the tiger that was Jake in morph. I could smell a lot of Hork-Bajir. I could smell Ax. And the barn, and… I could smell anything.  
  
I looked over the situation; it was hopeless. Jake behind me, in his very deadly tiger morph. Ax in front. Hork-Bajir on all sides.  
  
Rachel? I called. Rachel?!  
  
I was barely aware that it again started to rain. I had more important things to worry about.  
  
Then I shadow blew down, over my head.  
  
A large owl struck Ax's stalk eyes. When the owl silently flapped away, there wasn't much left of them. Ax's cry of pain tore all our minds.  
  
Cassie! Rachel said in thought-speak. She was the owl. Jake and Ax are down, they're on the Yeerk side. Marco is, too. I kicked his feathery owl butt and he crashed, but he's still alive. On our part, we better haul butt outta here!  
  
I couldn't agree more! I said, pleased not to be totally alone.   
  
But I was still surrounded.  
  
Ehm… Rachel? I need to bust out.  
  
Right, she replied, turning in the air. She eyed the situation. Let's see. The Hork-Bajir two Hork-Bajir to the right of Ax. Three seconds.  
  
Got it, I confirmed. Three…  
  
She aimed. I tried not to, since it would ruin the surprise of it all.  
  
Two… One…  
  
I spun around to face the Hork-Bajir…  
  
Go!  
  
Rachel went for his eyes. I waited a millisecond until she was clear, then I leaped. I sank my wolf fangs into his throat as he fell, screaming. Then I leaped away from him before he hit the ground and I was running as soon as I landed.  
  
Go go go!Rachel urged.  
  
I ran full out.  
  
"Me cjanda," a Hork-Bajir called in their weird mix of languages. "Me cjanda! Simal Eket get! Simal Eket cjanda!"  
  
Many other Hork-Bajir voices joined in.  
  
Ax was still crying in pain from his stalk eyes, but my excellent nose could smell his scent changing. He was morphing!  
  
I could also hear the tiger running after me. Jake wasn't in a hurry. He had all the time in the world.  
  
Yes, Jake's voice called, sounding pleased. Let's make a game out of it. Let me chase. Come here, wolfie. Here, doggie doggie. Run all you like. We'll get you in the end. One way or another…  
  
He was right. I could run far. I could cover some serious distances in very little time. But my chances were severely limited…  
  
Rachel, I called to the owl, who was flying in front of me. I think we better split up.  
  
What?! Rachel protested. We'd be safer together.  
  
The mass of Hork-Bajir, the tiger and Ax, the… polar bear(!!) weren't gaining on me yet. I could run away from them all, I hoped. But Jake was right. He could call in Bug fighters, small Yeerk space ships which look a lot like cockroaches, from anywhere. I couldn't outrun the Bug fighters. And two against that many was already an impossible situation.  
  
Don't argue with me, Rachel, I said sharply. We split up when we reach the trees! Period!  
  
But..!  
  
No! We will SPLIT UP.  
  
Maybe she realised that I wouldn't give in. Well, she said. Good luck, Cassie. You know you're my best friend.  
  
If I had been I human, I would have cried. She was saying goodbye. Yes, Rachel, I said, trying to sound braver than I felt. You too.  
  
We split up when we reached the trees. Rachel got some altitude and turned. I continued running, jumping over logs and bushes and stones when I had to.  
  
I was scared. Even more scared when again I was on my own. But I was trying to give us some hope. The best we could get.  
  
Together, they'd hunt us both down and catch us both. If we split up, one of us might get away. There was no doubt about who'd get away.   
  
See, I knew who the Yeerks would chase.  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;  
  
*continues stupid habit of jumping up and down* Another cliffhanger! *evil laughter*  
  
I like this story. Since it's already done and all I ahve to do is to write a silly little note and put the next chunk up, the next one'll be up the next time I feel like putting it up. Review! *or else... or else... well, I'll get back to you on that one.* 


	4. fourth part

THE HUNTED  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 Marco  
  
Rachel had kicked my butt. Seriously well, too. The Yeerk hadn't had that much practice flying or fighting as I bird. I had never been in air combat like that before, either. But Rachel, with her general blood thirst, her anger and her extra experience flying - she goes flying with Tobias now and then - won easily.  
  
I was gloating about that to the Yeerk, who was very miserable. His mission had been to keep Rachel away. He had failed. Visser Three, and Jake's Yeerk, which seemed to be in charge of this "Animorphs trapping procedure", would be very unhappy about that. Very, very unhappy.  
  
See why I was feeling so happy?  
  
Don't be so up for this, the Yeerk warned me. If Visser Three kills me, you'll go too.  
  
I laughed at him.  
  
I thought you could read my every thought. Anything is better than being a host, even death. And, no, I don't think so. I'm too valuable as a host to be wasted killing dirt like you.  
  
The Yeerk demorphed. I had a wing that was broken on several places, and my feathers were pulled out of their places. My beak had a crack in it, from when I crashed into a tree. I was one tattered, messy, bloody, beaten owl.  
  
And I was very pleased about that.  
  
Rachel kicked your bu-utt, Rachel kicked your bu-utt, I sang. Rachel kicked…  
  
Shut up! the Sub-Visser ordered. Shut up, slave!  
  
No waaay, I laughed. This is WAY to fun.  
  
Then I started singing again, very pleased to annoy him.  
  
I couldn't kill him, or even hurt him, but I sure could drive him nuts… and that was my new objective in life.   
  
You see what happens? You see that? My objective has fallen from saving the world to annoying a simple Sub-Visser.  
  
That can't be good.  
  
But anyway, just when I was back to my own stunning self again, a Hork-Bajir came running towards me. He had probably used his ears to find me, because Hork-Bajir see almost nothing in dark places. And it was about midnight by then, I'd guess.  
  
"Sub-Visser geerash medla wolf…" the Hork-Bajir said. "Cjanda…"  
  
I just nodded at him. Or the Yeerk did it. I was still enjoying my performance at the I've-got-a-Yeerk-to-annoy Stage. No need to say that the Yeerk didn't enjoy the show.  
  
What is it, Sub-Visser? I said tauntingly. Having problems with your host? Can't make him shut up?  
  
You'll break down like the rest of them, he told me. You'll lose hope, and then you'll be quiet. They all do, in the end. Just wait and see.  
  
I was afraid that he was right. But right then, I hadn't broken down yet. And… the show must go on.  
  
I started singing.  
  
There once was a Sub-Visser  
  
Who was a real hisser  
  
But he just couldn't succeed  
  
And when he went to the pool to feed  
  
Visser Three was nuts  
  
So he ate Sub-Visser's guts!  
  
Hahahahaha!  
  
The Yeerk didn't enjoy it at all. I could feel irritation practically flowing and steaming from him.  
  
You've got no sense of humour, have you? I commented, and quickly made another verse.  
  
The Yeerk started morphing again. I recognized the shape; wolf. For hunting, I guessed. One of my friends would be prey. Rachel, or Cassie.   
  
I was right.  
  
As soon as I was wolf, I smelled the other wolf. Not far away, but very scared.  
  
Probably Cassie, since she loved the wolf shape.  
  
And the Yeerk started going after her. Not directly towards her position, but more on a course to intercept hers. Cassie, or maybe Rachel, was going to be locked in a trap.  
  
Let's see how cocky you feel after you've played a role in trapping one of your friends…  
  
She must have smelled me coming. But her path didn't change. Neither did mine.  
  
At last the Yeerk stopped. My wolf body wasn't tired, but the tension of just running was tearing at me. Just running and doing nothing. Waiting to see if I would trap Cassie or Rachel. Waiting. And hoping to fail.  
  
I could smell the wolf approaching. The Hork-Bajir had spread out like a crescent-shaped net behind her, and to her sides. She only had one way to run, and I was right on that path. She would have been able to outrun the Hork-Bajir, but she hadn't done that yet.  
  
And now it was too late.  
  
Well, well, well… the Yeerk said with my thought-speak as the wolf came closer. What have we here? An Animorph bandit, most likely…  
  
The wolf, wet from the rain as I was, bared her teeth and snarled at me.  
  
"Gggrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
I did the same.  
  
"Gggrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
It didn't matter if it was Cassie or Rachel. I had acquired the same wolf female as both of them. Jake had acquired the male, but we didn't want the two of us to fight for dominance. So I was going to face a wolf with the exact DNA that I had, which meant a pretty even fight.  
  
Marco, Cassie's voice said, with a touch of sadness. You're in my way. Move.  
  
No, I don't think so, the Yeerk said. You're not going to get past me.  
  
Cassie didn't hesitate. She is the soft-minded person in our group, but maybe fear and necessity made her look past that.  
  
She attacked.  
  
The Yeerk let the wolf instincts surface, and the fight was on. Biting and ripping, twisting and pushing, and snarling and growling, and so on…  
  
It was a really serious fight. All at warp factor nine. Cassie was fighting for her life. Her freedom. The things we've been fighting for all along.  
  
The Yeerk was fighting for his life too, in a way. If he failed, he'd have a good chance of being killed by Visser Three.  
  
Super speed. Super teeth. Super cruel. No mercy. Attack! Attack! Attack!  
  
I wasn't winning. But I wasn't losing, either. I wanted to lose. Oh, I wanted to lose.  
  
We had the same speed, the same agility, the same size, the same endurance and the same teeth and so on. That makes it pretty hard to win. We were identical. No advantages, no disadvantages.  
  
Oh. Except one; Cassie had lots of experience as a wolf. She knew its strengths, she knew it's limits. She uses the wolf morph on almost every mission. Her favourite morph is wolf. Mine is gorilla, and a wolf is a long way from a gorilla.  
  
The Yeerk let the wolf instincts fight this battle. He let them judge and rule.  
  
Cassie used both. I know that. Because certain moves she used weren't in the book, and all of them surprised the wolf.  
  
The Hork-Bajir were closing in, tightening their circle around us. My wolf mind registered their presence, but ignored it because there were more important things to do.  
  
Then suddenly, Cassie folded away from the fight. All so suddenly, she just wasn't there any more. My attack missed. It took the wolf a thousandth of a second to realise that Cassie had moved, and to adapt the landing on ground after it. In that time, Cassie had grabbed my hind leg.  
  
"Aaaaaooul!" I whined.  
  
The wolf didn't like this. Neither did the Yeerk. I did.  
  
Cassie tore at my leg. There is a very important ligament in a wolf hind leg, which lies over the "knee" (which actually is the wolf version of our heel). Cassie was chewing that off.  
  
I twisted. I struggled. I tried to break free. I tried to turn to face her. But with every twist I did, Cassie did one to keep behind me.  
  
"Aaaaaaooul!"  
  
Finally, her strong wolf teeth ripped the ligament off. My wolf leg collapsed. Now I had three legs to run on.  
  
That couldn't be good.  
  
Oh, what a happy day…  
  
Hallelujah, I laughed at the Yeerk. My, my, my… aren't we the losing type? Cassie beat you in a fair fight? Cassie, who you said wasn't a problem?  
  
Shut up! the Yeerk hissed.  
  
Cassie kicked your bu-utt…  
  
I'm not beaten yet!  
  
Sorry, Marco, Cassie said. But you'll understand.  
  
I snarled, and tried to turn to face her. She instantly grabbed my other hind leg. This time, she chewed more efficiently, since I twisted and turned less. That ligament was soon out of function too.  
  
And I was laughing with joy. Cassie might still have a chance to escape.  
  
As soon as I thought the thought, the Yeerk sniffed the air with that excellent wolf nose. No, no escape now. We were surrounded by Hork-Bajir. It was the Yeerk's turn to laugh.  
  
So you've beaten me, the Yeerk hissed. Why don't you kill me? Can't kill a friend, can you? Even though he's a Controller.  
  
You know nothing, do you, Yeerk? Cassie replied. Wolves never kill pack members. Marco may be a Controller, but he's still counted as part of the pack.  
  
Oh, please, I thought dryly. End my misery.  
  
Maybe I'll tell her you said that, the Yeerk suggested.  
  
You don't have the guts, I replied. You're just another coward.  
  
That's when Jake came along in his tiger body. He was panting, and tired from running - obviously. He was followed by a polar bear that had to be Ax.  
  
Polar bear? Talk about the wrong climate. But then again, polar bear was a very powerful morph. Useful.  
  
Cassie, Jake's voice said. Give up. You're surrounded.  
  
Cassie bared her teeth. That might have been a bad move. Now Jake knew which one of us was Cassie. He couldn't have known before.  
  
Surrounded, yes, I know, she replied. But you can't make me demorph.  
  
Oh, well, Ax said with a weirdly cruel laugh. We can't make you demorph. But the wolf brain is a fairly large place. There should be enough room for one of us.  
  
You've morphed a Yeerk, my Yeerk added. Do a quick estimate.  
  
You; shut up, Jake hissed at me. The Visser will hear about your failures.  
  
I delayed this one long enough for you to catch it, my Yeerk reminded him.  
  
So you did something right? Amazing. Very well, you're off the hook. For now. But you better demorph.  
  
The Sub-Visser did. I demorphed slowly. As soon as I was human, he made me walk away from Cassie to join the Hork-Bajir circle. I had my back turned to Cassie. She didn't attack me. I didn't know if I was supposed to laugh or cry.  
  
Demorph, Jake said.  
  
No. Cassie replied.  
  
Very well. Then we'll burn the barn.  
  
Cassie hesitated. The barn is really the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic. It's where Cassie's dad works. It's his life. It's also where Cassie helps out.  
  
All her little wounded wild darlings are in there, in cages. Everything from rats to wolves to skunks. And of course, her horses.  
  
And the house, Ax added. Your parents are both home. They won't be given a chance to escape.  
  
Cassie hesitated again.  
  
No… please, no…  
  
And, of course, Jake added musingly. There's the bird. We'll kill it.  
  
Tobias? Or Rachel? Cassie asked bitterly.  
  
Does it matter?  
  
"Will you demorph or not?" I asked.  
  
Cassie looked around. Even with her wolf face, you could see her sorrow. Her determination. She wasn't doing this to save herself. She was trying to keep her very important secret of the Morphing Cube's whereabouts hidden. And she was hoping to escape to help Rachel save the rest of us. If Rachel was still free or not, she didn't know. No.  
  
Very well, Jake said. But you know it doesn't matter. You won't get out of this one, wolfie. We'll infest you as a wolf if we have to. But then the barn, your house, your parents, and the bird goes.  
  
No. Cassie repeated, her voice low and sad.  
  
"You will win nothing from refusing," I told her.  
  
And, oh, Ax added. There is one more thing we can do. The polar bear glanced at the tiger. The tiger nodded. Marco's Yeerk will, also, be demoted. So we have no use for Jake. He'll die. Choose.  
  
Demoted? my Yeerk asked himself.  
  
It's just a trick, so don't worry, Jake's voice said privately in my head. The Yeerk calmed down.  
  
"There are your options," I told her. "Demorph. Or the barn, your parents, the house, the bird, and your boyfriend here, will go for a ride. Choose."  
  
No, Cassie whispered with a weak voice. No…  
  
She's going to go with us, my Yeerk said to me triumphantly. She'll never hold. I must admit, though, I'd thought she would go for the barn alone.  
  
Don't underestimate Cassie… I muttered. If I was her, I'd have fallen for the demands. But Cassie has a way of seeing people. Maybe she'd see it was a fake - at least the Jake part. C'mon, Cassie…Please…  
  
But her features were changing. She was soon human again, dressed in her morphing outfit. Barefoot. Out of place. Unprotected. No natural weapons. And looking terrified.  
  
Hork-Bajir, Jake said, thinking he had won. Grab her.  
  
They walked forwards. Two of them.  
  
Cassie spun around and dove between them. Then she landed on all fours, struggled to get up and ran for all she was worth. She got caught, of course. But she struggled.  
  
My, my… rebellious, are we? Ax said. I thought you had fallen to the demands.  
  
"I agreed to demorph," Cassie snarled. "I didn't promise to cooperate."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 Jake  
  
Cassie was very brave. She showed a side that I didn't know much about. She acted a bit like Rachel.  
  
Rachel who still was free.  
  
The Yeerk was right. I could feel it happening. I was breaking down. Especially now. It was all my fault. My fault that Tobias was in a box. And that Ax, Marco, and especially Cassie, were going to spend the rest of their lives as involuntary Controllers.  
  
My conscience was gnawing at me. My guilt, too. And the Yeerk was constantly reminding me that without me, this would never have happened.  
  
One of the Hork-Bajir had picked up the box with the Yeerk that I had placed on the ground when I morphed. So the box was here. So was Cassie.  
  
I think you can figure out the rest by yourselves.   
  
The Sub-Visser in my head made me demorph. He took the Yeerk in his hand, and walked forwards to Cassie.  
  
I kept screaming, louder for every step. But only the Yeerk heard. And he ignored me. but he seemed very pleased with himself. He was glad over my misery.  
  
I could hear Marco's voice humming a funeral tune for all to hear.  
  
Ax's Yeerk laughed in thought-speak as hard as he could.  
  
The Yeerk grabbed her hair. That was a bad idea. You see, he tried to hold her head still by pulling her hair. But Cassie has very short hair. So she got loose and instantly sank her teeth deep into my hand.  
  
"Aarrgh!" I screamed.  
  
She didn't let my hand go. She bit in deeper every time I tried to pull loose. Marco came forwards and after some time managed to force open her mouth again so that I could pull out my by then very bloody hand.  
  
Someone once said that a human's bite is about as dangerous - in a way - as a dog's. I guess that's true. But I can just morph almost all my wounds away, so my Yeerk didn't worry about it.  
  
A Hork-Bajir hand closed around Cassie's head. Hork-Bajir have very large hands. He turned the ear towards me, and I let the Yeerk slither into it.  
  
That was the end of my breaking down, I guess. I didn't say more than a few words to the Yeerk after that.   
  
  
  
The days after were a nightmare. During the days, our Yeerks played our parts. Cassie worked in the barn and walked around in T-shirts and poop-stained jeans that didn't fit. Marco and I went to the mall to play videogames and fritter away quarters. Marco kept sleeping away lessons. I kept writing sloppy notes that needed professionals to translate. Ax was kept hidden well, of course. But no longer in the forest. Tobias was in a black box down in the Yeerk Pool network. He spent his time screaming and cursing everybody who was within thought-speak range.  
  
At night, we were all out in the forest, hunting the last Animorph.   
  
We also sent highly trained police dogs, and police. Rachel had been officially reported missing. Her father was a reporter, and he came on every day on the news asking people to please, please, please, find his daughter. There was a reward for whoever had any information on her whereabouts. The entire community searched the forests and all other places she might be. Her picture was in the newspaper, on TV, and in the airport and train stations and in all the shops and on signs and everywhere else where a picture could be put.  
  
The part that the community didn't know about was that we also used Taxxons, Hork-Bajir, our own morphs and Bug fighters and highly advanced technology to find her during the night.  
  
But Rachel wasn't found. She had simply dissolved into thin air.  
  
I was happy that at least one of us was still free. Even if there wasn't much hope for that person. That was about the only thing I was happy about.  
  
But sneaking out every night to hunt for Rachel made me very tired. After three days, when I spent the night at the Yeerk pool, I collapsed from exhaustion, making no attempts to escape.  
  
Not that I could have. They had built a special cage for us. Near the pool. With great big signs saying "The Animorphs" in big neon letters, and under it "- the Andalite Bandits -". And between the bars were force fields, to keep us from morphing flies and flying out. The entrance and the sides were guarded by Hork-Bajir warriors. They had placed Tobias in there, too. He wasn't in that horrible box anymore. Now if they had thought that'd shut him up, they were wrong.   
  
But when he got company in the cage, he shut up. For my sake, I guess. So that I wouldn't get another headache.  
  
Controllers walked past whenever one of us was in the cage, taunting us and insulting us. I felt like a hated animal in a horrible zoo.  
  
When I had been asleep for some time, I don't know how long, I was woken by a gentle hand on my forehead. It was Cassie.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm not okay," I said, sitting up properly. "I caused this. It's my fault."  
  
Nobody blames you, Tobias said. He was sitting on the floor of the cage. He had pulled half his feathers out and looked very unhappy. His intense hawk stare was even more fierce than before.  
  
"I do," I whispered. "I blame me."  
  
"Don't," Cassie ordered. "It could have happened to any one of us."  
  
"But it happened to me."  
  
Let that go, Jake, Tobias said. Then he added, with only simplicity in his voice; Rachel is still out there.  
  
"Yes, she is," Cassie agreed. "And she'll lift this place up and shake it to get us out if she has to."  
  
I smiled bitterly. Yes, my cousin had a preference - even fondness - of drastic measures when they were needed - and when they were not needed.  
  
Marco's on his way, Tobias informed us.  
  
We turned towards the direction of his gaze. Marco was sauntering in through an entrance with a big, silly grin on his face. He walked towards the pool itself and stood in the line to the pier where his Yeerk would slither into the stinking, slimy water of the pool. Out of Marco's ear. But not permanently.  
  
We watched as Hork-Bajir grabbed his arms and twisted them up behind his back, and how he kneeled. Only Tobias, with his raptor eyes, actually saw the Yeerk crawl out of his ear. But as soon as it had, Marco started kicking and fighting. He was growing black fur, and growing quickly.  
  
He was morphing his gorilla.  
  
But not quickly enough. A total of four Hork-Bajir dragged him towards our cage, and he was pushed in. As soon as he was in and the door closed he calmed down. He reversed the morph back to human.  
  
"Damn it," he commented. He held a straight face for about two seconds. Then he sank down to his knees and buried his face in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 Ax  
  
On the third day after our defeat I was taken to the Yeerk pool. My - I'll ever get used to saying that - filthy Yeerk needed to feed from Kandrona rays. I suggested to him to pass, but he did not think that was a good idea. I had not believed he would, but I was unable to do much else than talk to or scream at him.  
  
I had kept screaming for two days. After that, I had come to my senses and realised that screaming did not aid me in any way. So I kept quiet for a few hours, and cried to myself.  
  
The Yeerk kept insulting me. Reminding me that I was the second wrong of the universe. Reminding me that I was a disgrace to my family, and my entire species. Not one single time did I reply, or argue.  
  
He was right. I was an Andalite-Controller. I was an Abomination.   
  
I walked up to the pier, but not before I had stopped by the large cage near the pool to insult my friends. Cassie, Prince Jake and Marco were there. And of course Tobias. Cassie was trying to tend to his feathers, smoothing what remained of them out. Tobias must have refused to preen them himself.  
  
At the pier, they tied my weak Andalite arms behind my back. They put a special sheath over my tail-blade, and tied it down to my hands. They also put a collar and a leash on me, of the type humans use on large dogs. And shackled my legs so that I had to walk with very short steps. When the Yeerk had left my ear, I had no hope of escaping. Or ending my own misery, as any noble Andalite with half a chance would do if captured.  
  
They brought me to the cage. They let me in - or they forced me to enter, since I had no other alternative - and as they did they took the shackles from my hooves, one by one.  
  
I was tired. I lay down to rest in a corner of the cage. The others came over. I said nothing to them. They asked me to talk. They begged me to talk. I remained silent, not even looking at them. Then Prince Jake insisted that I would reply.  
  
I turned one stalk eye to look at him. His human face looked, what I believe, concerned. Also troubled by heavy guilt.  
  
Please. Remove the sheath, I asked. I wish to end this.  
  
"Kill yourself?" Marco said. "Oh, no you don't. Me first."  
  
I do not know if that was a human example of humour, or if Marco was serious. He looked serious. But Marco is often described as "funny".  
  
"Ax…" Cassie said. "Don't. Just… please don't."  
  
Why not? There is nothing left but dishonour and pain and…  
  
"Don't," Cassie repeated. But her hands were working nimbly on the ropes.  
  
"Hey!" a Controller cried form outside the cage. "They're freeing the Andalite's tail-blade!"  
  
And our Hork-Bajir guards made sure that Cassie was not able to finish taking the sheath off. They re-tied it all, this time securing it with a coded security system.  
  
"Ax," Prince Jake said seriously. "You call me your Prince. So here comes an order; you can't kill yourself. Not when Rachel is still out there."  
  
Marco eyed the ceiling briefly. I have no clue as to the reason for that behaviour. "Oh. Great. Our hope lies with a lunatic shop-oholic."  
  
Prince Jake gave him a harsh stare. Then he continued; "When Rachel is caught, or killed, we'll all find a way to go, I guess. From depression, on Tobias part. He's already started." He paused to glance at Tobias. "But while there is still hope, no matter how small, you WILL NOT 'end your misery'. None of us will."  
  
Jake gave each of us a hard look. We all avoided that look. "Is that understood?"  
  
Cassie nodded first.  
  
Nodding is a human way to show that you agree to whatever has been said.  
  
Marco nodded second, but after a short hesitation.  
  
I planned to object, but Prince Jake is my Prince. So I said; Yes, Prince Jake.  
  
"Don't call me Prince, " Prince Jake objected, out of unstoppable habit. He sighed sadly. "I'm not worthy of that."  
  
Yes, Prince Jake, I replied. Also a habit. And no, Prince Jake. Every leader makes his mistakes.  
  
Prince Jake then looked at the hawk in the centre of the cage. "Tobias?"  
  
Tobias didn't reply.  
  
"Tobias?" Prince Jake repeated.  
  
"Leave him alone," Cassie advised. "Don't stress him." She scoped up the bird into her arms and cradled him gently.  
  
I know from Animal Planet, which is a TV channel, that sad birds have a tendency to remove their own feathers. Tobias was doing that. He had about half of them left. And he refused to preen - clean and organize - them. Also, he was thin. It seemed he had refused to eat. There was more proof of that; the dead mouse that was lying on the floor hadn't been touched.  
  
The mouse, Cassie, I said. I assume Tobias needs to eat, whether he wants to or not.  
  
Cassie nodded. With a I-know-what-I'm-doing-don't-you-dare-object-look, she handed Tobias to Marco, who looked a little surprised. But he did not say anything. He sat down with Tobias lying motionless in his lap.  
  
Cassie lifted up the mouse and held it out for Tobias to eat.  
  
Tobias looked at it, but didn't open his beak.  
  
"Eat it," Cassie said. "There's a good bird…"  
  
Tobias didn't reply.  
  
"Eat the mouse, Tobias," Cassie repeated.  
  
Tobias turned his beak away.  
  
"Eat the mouse," Cassie ordered. "Now. Or I'll force you to eat it, as with any other bird."  
  
I'm not hungry, Tobias said.  
  
"Oh, yes you are," Marco said. "You're thin as a rake. Even for being a bird."  
  
"C'mon, Tobias," Prince Jake said. "What would Rachel say?"  
  
I believe Rachel would bend his beak up and push the mouse down his throat, I said. And all the time she would be accusing him of stupidity and generally expressing worry by insulting him.  
  
Tobias stared at me. Ax, he said. You're here, too?  
  
Yes, I am. I assured him. But even I can see that you are not feeling well. And I know that Rachel, if that is of any importance, would disapprove of this nonsensical behaviour. Please, Tobias, consume the mouse.  
  
No, I don't want to eat. I've got no appetite.  
  
"Too bad," Cassie said with a tone in her voice that more would have fitted Rachel. "Neither do dead birds. So eat the mouse."  
  
"Eat the mouse," Jake agreed.  
  
"Do us this favour, old pal," Marco said. "Otherwise I may find to my horror that I'm eating the mouse myself. I am hungry, you know."  
  
Tobias looked around. Then he looked at the mouse in Cassie's hand.  
  
I'm not a baby, he stated. I can eat by myself.  
  
Then do so, I told him.  
  
Tobias is my closest friend here. He is my shorm. "Shorm" is an Andalite term for very close friend. Someone you'd trust to put his tail-blade against your throat. Only remember, that Tobias has no tail-blade.  
  
Marco put Tobias down on the floor of the cage. Cassie put the mouse down in front of him.  
  
Yuck, Tobias commented. Then he bent down to eat the mouse.  
  
Obviously he had been hungry. For he ate it rather quickly.  
  
That mouse must have been self-dead. It tasted horrible.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal about this place," Marco said clapping his hands together. "Lousy accommodation. Lousy service. Lousy food. And the sound isolation isn't worth even insulting."  
  
In fact there was no sound isolation. So the screams and cries of the other caged hosts filled the air.  
  
"Can I get some water in here?!" Marco cried to nobody. "I'm thirsty!"  
  
A Hork-Bajir guard glanced at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Waiter, get me water! Now!"  
  
The Hork-Bajir blinked.  
  
"A soda would be fine, too," Marco said. "Now move it!"  
  
The Hork-Bajir began laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry I have nothing to throw at him," Marco muttered with a dark face. "Even though the force field would catch it." He sat down in a corner, arms crossed.  
  
"I'm tired," Cassie said. "I think I'll get some sleep."  
  
Jake sat down, leaning against the force field and the bars of the cage. Cassie sat down close beside to him and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing became regular. But her face didn't look calm. She must have dreamt nightmares.  
  
I think I fell asleep, too.  
  
And I know I dreamt nightmares.  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
  
Hey, where's my cliffie? *frowns* I'll have to look into that...  
  
I'll put the next one up later. Until then, you know what to do.... REVIEW THIS ONE!!! *broad grin* 


	5. fifth part

THE HUNTED  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 Rachel  
  
Okay, so even I was scared. Scared to death. Scared as in trembling, frightened, nervous-about-any-sound and down right petrified.  
  
But I had to see what had happened to Cassie. And I had to demorph. So I landed in relative safety, and demorphed. Then I remorphed, back to owl.   
  
But I couldn't find Cassie, after what must have been an hour's search. And I feared the worst. I didn't dare go back to the farm. Or home. Or anywhere else. After I had demorphed and remorphed again, I saw Hork-Bajir in the forest. Or heard them, more correctly. Then I saw them. They were looking for something, in the company of three wolves and a strikingly familiar Andalite.  
  
Ax, and Jake, Marco and… Cassie.  
  
So they did catch her.  
  
What about Tobias?  
  
I decided to leave them alone at the time. I could do nothing. So I flapped away, flying until my two hours were almost up again.  
  
But I needed to sleep. And I couldn't sleep in animal form, in case I didn't wake up before the two hour limit. So I landed on a thick branch as far up in a tree as they were found. And I demorphed.  
  
I didn't have much experience sleeping on branches with a ten meter drop below me. So I didn't sleep well. I kept waking up. From nightmares, mostly. Once when I woke up, I had almost fallen off the branch. It was very hard to go back to sleep, and I did so with my fingers clutched tightly around a thinner branch above my head. But I slept a little. Enough, I hoped.  
  
For in the morning, I had things to do.  
  
I was hungry.  
  
I had no forks, no knives, no plates and no glasses. All I had in the way of clothing was my morphing outfit. So when I was human, I quickly grew cold. It had been a cold and very wet night. But I had one thing; morphing. I could morph an animal, and eat as that animal.  
  
Once when we had been wolves stuck on the Artic, we had eaten a dead seal. The leftovers from the same polar bear that we later had acquired.  
  
But right then, I felt for fish. So I decided to morph my famous bald eagle shape.  
  
Maybe that was a bad idea.  
  
My beak came first. Then my feathers, shooting out like plants here and there. I must have looked really strange. Then I felt like I was falling. Because I was so high up in a tree, that made me a little scared. But then I realised that I was only shrinking. Shrinking feels like falling, but you never hit the ground.  
  
When I had stopped shrinking, I felt a tickling sensation on my feet. I looked down at them, and saw that I was growing talons on my knees, and my feet were shrivelling away. Then the bones in my legs rebuilt themselves to match the bones of the bird. Actually, they simply disappeared. I was very glad that I had been sitting down. Then they reappeared, and my legs grew all scaly and rough-looking like bird legs. The extra skin and muscles popped away, piece by piece. Kind of as if my legs had been filled with balloons and they were popped one by one.  
  
That's when I almost fell off my branch. I had been holding on with my arms and hands… and all of a sudden I didn't have arms and hands any more. But I grabbed hold with a talon and hung on. My arms and hands turned to wings. I folded them up behind me.  
  
I looked very weird, at the time. I was a bird, with a human torso and face… except for the beak. But then my human eyes were sucked into my head, and two eagle eyes rolled into their places, bursting through skin further on the sides of the same head. My ears disappeared, one by one, each leaving a small hole which is the eagle ear. Finally, my torso shrank and reshaped to proper eagle standards, and I was ready for lift-off.  
  
I flew around, looking for some stream or river where I might find fish. I quickly found one. I saw two fishermen standing on one shore, and, obviously, they were fishing.  
  
I was too hungry to worry about them. I looked out over the water. I could see the fish clearly under the surface, swimming around here and there, minding their own business.  
  
Okay, Rachel, I said, just to hear a voice. Nothing to lose, so…  
  
I chose a fish which looked big and healthy. I dove. I tucked my wings in, struck through the surface, and grabbed the fish in my talons.  
  
Yes! I cried as I again rose upwards to the sky.  
  
"Hey!" a fisherman called. "Wasn't it a bald eagle that the last Animorph usually morphed?"  
  
Uh-oh. Controllers. Busted.  
  
"Yes, I think it was…" the other replied.  
  
"Get the eagle! Get the eagle!"  
  
One dropped his fishing-gear and reached into his bag. He pulled out a dracon gun.  
  
Kind of like a laser, I guess, for those of you who've never seen one. It shoots out a beam of light that burns anything it hits. Serious, wicked burns, too.   
  
Jake in tiger morph has had his entire leg just burned of by a dracon beam - at low power. And that's bad, in case you didn't figure it out.  
  
I decided it was for the best to haul outta there!  
  
But no, I couldn't do that. That would blow the last of my cover. I ignored the fishermen, as any bald eagle would do. But I kept my distance. I kept flying, trying to get some altitude even though I had a squirming fish clutched in my talons.  
  
The dracon gun was aimed. I ignored it. Then I happened to drop the fish.  
  
It saved my life. For just as I acted on the reflex and dropped my wings to dive and catch the fish again, the dracon beam fired.  
  
TSEEEEW!  
  
About a hair above my head!  
  
And as any real eagle, I panicked. I forgot about the fish and hauled butt!  
  
That was one lucky fish. It saved my and its own life at the same time.  
  
"Ah, forget it," the fisherman with the dracon gun said. "That's no Animorph. Just a normal eagle."  
  
Oh, yeah?  
  
I played my part pretty well, didn't I?  
  
I found another stream. Without fishermen. I had had one too many close calls that morning. And I caught another fish. Not a big as the other one, but for an eagle it was big enough to fill my tummy.  
  
So that took care of breakfast.  
  
Now I had to think.  
  
I flew back to my branch. I demorphed, and made sure I wasn't well visible from the ground. Then I thought.  
  
What could I do? Nothing.  
  
They should be in the Yeerk pool for a few hours every third day - or night. I needed to bust them out of there. How?  
  
Blow up the Yeerk pool? No, they'd come out in pieces then. But they'd probably be grateful.  
  
Wreck the new Kandrona? By myself? I told "myself" not to be stupid. We had been six the last - and only - time, and we had barely made it out alive.  
  
Trick the Yeerks? Yes, that was the way.  
  
First; find a way into the Yeerk pool. Second; find schedules for feeding. Third; find a time when all of them are in the pool. Four; bust them outta there.  
  
Yeah, that'll be easy, I thought sardonically. No problems. Except for about a few hundred Hork-Bajir, just as many Taxxons, a highly technological security system, Visser Three and the fact that probably every Controller alive knows my face and morphs by heart.  
  
But all alone? Was it even possible?  
  
Worry about that later, I told myself. What have you got to lose now?  
  
I needed to rest, too. Before I did anything, I needed to rest, and calm my mind. Get control over the panic.  
  
I decided to check the situation later. During the afternoon… some other day. Just fly through the city. At the time, I could do nothing but wait. All the activity was during the afternoon. And I didn't dare show my face in populated areas so soon. I morphed the eagle again to be more alert. Super senses can be useful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 Rachel  
  
I lived like that. I sat in my tree, thinking up horrible plans. Going over my chances. Going over my disadvantages. Four days later - five days after the capture of the others - during the afternoon, I morphed a seagull to check things out. I decided to keep away from our houses, because they'd probably be extra guarded. Especially mine. I also held my distance to the mall, which is my favourite hanging-out place. I love shopping.  
  
I flew past the school, but I didn't stop to take a better look. People were swarming out of there. So then I had a pretty decent guess on what time it was. And I did see Cassie.  
  
Cassie the Controller.   
  
I'd have to save their butts. All of them. Except maybe Marco's.  
  
Then I continued. I flew past a TV store, and that's when I saw something which instantly caught my eye. On one of the TV:s in the display, on some international news channel… My picture! The news lady was sitting and talking. She showed pictures of me, my parents and Cassie, my best friend. Cassie, with tears in her eyes saying she was so worried.  
  
Yeah, right, I thought. You're worried you won't get another morph-able host.  
  
That's when something hit me. The morphing cube! Cassie was the one who knew where it was!  
  
The Yeerks had the morphing cube! The cube that gave morphing powers!  
  
That couldn't be good. Definitely, most definitely not good. That meant my mission grew a million times harder… a million morph-able Yeerks.  
  
"Rachel?" a voice said.  
  
I was startled. I looked around. I saw a human girl standing just three meters or so from me. Looking at me.  
  
"Don't worry," she said. "I'm not a Yeerk."  
  
There was something strange about her… she seemed to flicker.  
  
"I'm just an android."  
  
An android. One of the Chee. Another of our secrets, now revealed to the Yeerks.  
  
The Chee are really robots, but they create holograms and from the outside they look like humans. But that hologram was made to fool human eyes, not my bird eyes…   
  
Anyway. They were created by a completely peaceful, play-loving race called the Pemalites. But the Pemalites were wiped out by the Howlers. So now the Chee live on Earth, disguising themselves as humans. They live for a very, very long time.  
  
Who are you? I asked.  
  
"My human name would be Jenny," she said. "We haven't met. I have a message from Erek."  
  
Erek, or Erek King as his full name is, is the android who is our spy on the Yeerks. The Yeerks knew about him, now, though. As everything else.  
  
How is he?  
  
"Erek isn't, any more, I'm afraid," Jenny said with a weak smile. "He just barely managed to send the message by Chee-net. They found out about him as soon as Jake was caught, and demolished him. And Mr. King, too. And that secret underground kennel reached by the basement-elevator, where quite a lot of us were at the time. Not many of us remain. There are only four Chee in this district, now."  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Destroying the Chee couldn't be easy, although it is easier if you have dracon beams… The Chee are very strong. Once when I was a grizzly, one of them had held me gently like a baby under his arm. But they are non-violent. They are programmed that way. For their own best, actually, when you think about it. They can't lift a finger to hurt any living creature. I don't even think they are capable of - even accidentally - stepping on ants.  
  
"It belongs to the past," the android who called herself Jenny said. "What we must worry about is the present - and the future."  
  
What did Erek say? I asked.  
  
"He told us, or asked us to, that if we could, we should help you out," Jenny said. "The others want to hide. But I'm a bit like Erek. I'd like to get even with the Yeerks for this. But of course, he didn't know how many of you were captured."  
  
And you know?  
  
Tobias. Maybe she knew about Tobias.  
  
"Yes. But it isn't safe to talk here. I can meet you… well, I'll be walking around in the forest the day after tomorrow. I'll project my hologram as someone your sure to recognize. And I'll be carrying something I think you'll find helpful."  
  
She looked around. "It isn't safe for me here, and most definitely not for you."  
  
She left before I had asked about Tobias.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 Rachel  
  
I flew back to the tree where I had decided to keep my base. It wasn't late in the evening, and the rain was gone, but I felt cold. Maybe because I was alone.  
  
I missed Cassie. And Jake. And Tobias. And Ax. Even Marco.  
  
Marco? I miss Marco? Well. There you have it, Rachel; you're going psycho. If you miss Marco, you must really be starved for company.   
  
I thought that over.  
  
Or maybe just for safety. For the safety of numbers.  
  
But I didn't have time to go wacko. And just sitting still and waiting made my imagination run freely. Freely into thinking how I would be hunted down and caught… Moving would help, I knew from experience. Do something. Don't let your fears get a strong hold.  
  
I morphed the well-known owl. I had decided to check Tobias' meadow out. See if he was there… or if the Yeerks were. I was sure the Yeerks were there. But I needed to find out about Tobias.  
  
I flew. And that's when I got lucky. I heard it first. Heavy, irregular breathing. I followed the sound, just of curiosity at first. Then I saw it. A fox. A wounded fox. It was badly wounded, and would die.  
  
Cassie would have been able to help it, probably. I couldn't. But it could help me.  
  
I landed near it. It didn't even notice me. It had a burning fever, but that was about as far as I can tell you about its condition. It also had a huge round burn on its side.  
  
I recognized the burn. It came from a dracon beam. So someone had taken a shot at it, thinking the fox was me.  
  
I stretched out my hand, touching its fur. It didn't notice me. I pressed my hand against it. Still, it ignored me.   
  
That poor fox. He was burning! But I kept my hand on his head. I stroked his ears carefully. Then I began acquiring his DNA.  
  
He went into a trance. I shed a tear for him. Poor fox. That could have been me, too, and I knew that. Maybe that's why I shed a tear. For the sake of my old friend fear. I don't usually cry.  
  
The fox died as soon as I had acquired him. His eyes didn't close, but his breathing stopped. He was obviously dead.  
  
I decided to leave him to his peace. I walked away from there. But in my human shape I was vulnerable. And I kept reminding myself of that for every step I took. I was just waiting for a Hork-Bajir or a dracon beam or a Controller to appear from nowhere. I was very aware that my ears were useless, and my nose even worse. And I couldn't see anything behind me.  
  
I decided to morph. That fear was beginning to grab hold again.  
  
I felt for the fox DNA that now was a part of me. I concentrated on it. And the changes began.  
  
I was morphing the fox.  
  
I shrank.   
  
My feet changed to paws. My legs became thin and my ears slid up the sides of my head. They were growing along the way. I fell down to all fours, still having normal arms and hands. My nose stretched outwards, and only afterwards my chin and jaws followed to match it. Whiskers spurt out and finally my hands and arms grew sleek. My hands quickly changed to paws.  
  
So then I was what must have been called a Hair- and Tail-less Fox.  
  
I felt a little silly.  
  
But that stage didn't last long. I grew thick, brown-red fur, and a long, fluffy tail tipped with white. My ears and paws were coloured black. I could feel lots of fur growing between my toes. At least I'd get rid of cold feet.  
  
Then the senses kicked in.  
  
I was alert!  
  
I knew what was happening everywhere around me!  
  
My nose was very keen. I could smell the forest. It was full of life! Full of food!  
  
But at the moment, I wasn't really hungry.  
  
My ears constantly turned, focusing on sounds. There was a mouse scurrying under the ground, not far from me. It would be easy to catch it. I also heard birds up in the trees. I heard enough to feel perfectly sure about noticing dangers in time. And to keep away from them.  
  
My sight was good, too. Detailed enough. Not anything like the dimness of the bear's vision. But not either like the intense detail of the eagle.  
  
It was about dusk. And it turned out, foxes have very good vision at dusk. Now I know that they also see very well at night and dawn.  
  
I started running. I could run pretty fast. I must have moved at 48km/h. And for a only meter-long fox, not including the tail, that's fast.  
  
But I didn't have any need for running. I slowed down, moving at a steady, swift pace. Speeding easily trough the forest as if I never had done anything else.  
  
But I never reached Tobias's meadow.  
  
I smelt the Hork-Bajir and the human-Controllers long before. And I heard them. They weren't exactly being quiet.  
  
I decided not to risk anything and to keep my distance. But still, I crept closer. To see what it was about. I was being very careful not to be seen.  
  
Fortunately, Hork-Bajir and humans see almost nothing when it starts to get dark. But Hork-Bajir do have extremely good hearing. And a very good sense of smell, according to Cassie. I hoped it wasn't as good as a dog's. Then they'd be sure to smell me coming.  
  
I sneaked closer. I kept at least 50m between me and the meadow. But I, with my fox senses, could hear the Hork-Bajir voices muttering in their alien language. And the humans speaking.  
  
I didn't hear everything, but I caught parts of sentences here and there.   
  
Enough.  
  
"…don't think…" a authoritarian women voice said. "the… isn't stupid… she… won't be coming."  
  
They must have been talking about me. Human-Controllers? Hanging about Tobias's meadow? When only I - and I didn't know about Tobias - were/was free? Which other "she" could they be talking about?  
  
"…but… she's alone… Animorphs think…" another voice said.  
  
Definitely me. That's all I needed to know to concentrate even more.  
  
There was a loud, cocky laugh. "She'll look… bird, but… cage."  
  
The "bird"? Must be Tobias.  
  
Cage.  
  
Cage?  
  
CAGE?!  
  
She had mentioned "Tobias" and "cage" in one sentence. I didn't like that. I didn't like that at all.  
  
The others were caught. And from what I understood of what the Controllers had said, Tobias was in a cage. That meant he was down, too. I don't know if I was angry, disappointed or afraid. Maybe all of them. In fact, almost certainly all of them.  
  
But I know I hauled fox butt outta there as quickly as I could. And I decided not to come back. Tobias's meadow was a dead end. He wasn't there. I should have known. And also, even if he had been on free wing - so to speak - he wouldn't have been there. For Jake, Ax, Cassie and Marco all know about that place. And it was quite obviously a good place for the Yeerks to place out guards. As it was in all our homes.  
  
I returned to my tree. Then I sharpened my fox senses to make sure nobody was around. When I was totally sure that I was alone, I demorphed. I didn't want to risk getting trapped in morph. I had enough to worry about. I returned to my human form.   
  
And instantly I felt afraid. Vulnerable.   
  
Alert, but blind, deaf and without any sense of smell.  
  
When I had finished demorphing, it was pretty dark to my human eyes. But my fox eyes had seen everything as if it was daylight. I noticed that I was hungry.  
  
I morphed the fox again. And I searched for food. Rodents, mostly. But otherwise, I could eat almost anything. I was an omnivore, and a scavenger of high class.  
  
But right then, I wanted to stay away from garbage cans - and civilization. So I decided on rodent.  
  
Finding a meal was easy. Catching it wasn't as easy. A lot of mice got away before I caught one. I was a beginner. So I let the fox rule and judge. Not that long after, when I caught the trick of it all, I found myself clutching a mouse in my jaws. I sat down and ate it.  
  
Well, this is going well, I commented. Now I'm eating mice. Even raw fish is better than this. At least I can compare that with sushi. Then, as an afterthought, I added; Tobias would probably be proud of me, though.  
  
I ate the mouse and morphed to the owl. Then I flew up to my branch for the night.  
  
Another cold, lonely night of waking up terrified again and again.  
  
But I was getting used to it. It's amazing what people can get used to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 Jake  
  
The sixth day, when we were all in the cage in the morning - it was a Saturday, so there was no school - we decided to try an escape. We were all very down and miserable. Tobias had stopped pulling his feathers out, and he ate enough - all on strict orders from Cassie - but he sat in a corner looking fierce. He didn't say anything, and he didn't move. Cassie was crying silently in another corner. I held her hand. I tried to keep their moods up, even though I was probably the most depressed of us all. I had responsibility for them - and guilt from my mistake, which had gotten us into this. Ax lay on his side in the centre of the cage. His head was resting on the floor. His stalk eyes were hanging loosely and unused to the side of his head. Marco wasn't joking any more. He had joked a bit on the last visit to the pool, but this time he sat looking gloomy.   
  
If Marco isn't joking, it's time to do something.  
  
Something drastic. Something desperate.  
  
We came up with a plan. It was an impossible plan, of course, but it was, none the less, a plan.  
  
But one little thing was missing. We needed the Yeerks to black out the cage, just for a moment or so. So that they couldn't see what we were doing.  
  
Naturally, that was an impossibility. So we made another plan. Basically the plan was the following; get the door open and run for it!  
  
Then Visser Three arrived.  
  
I looked at him. He walked up to the cage, his tail swaying cockily. He had been there at my capture. He had been the prime factor that I hadn't escaped.  
  
I don't really want to talk about it. For a boy, fighting an Andalite isn't too pleasant. He'd have killed me, if I hadn't been more valuable as a host than I was dead. He hadn't been far from it, though. I would have bled to death very quickly if the Yeerk hadn't made me morph as soon as he had seized control.  
  
So how are our little bandits feeling this morning? the Visser asked - but not pleasantly. More in the direction of spitefully.  
  
The Visser has an Andalite body. So he talks in thought-speak. When you use thought-speak, you can direct it to specific persons, or you can just blast away for all to hear. When you're as powerful as Visser Three, I guess you just blast away. That's what he does, anyway.  
  
We all tried to ignore him. But Cassie's hand squeezed mine more tightly.  
  
Not so proud and cocky when you're in a cage, are you? Visser Three laughed.  
  
He stood close to the cage, his Hork-Bajir guards behind him. He was close enough to my face for me to fly at him and grab his throat. But there was a force field between us. And his tail was faster than I ever could hope to be.  
  
"Scum," Marco said, annoyed.  
  
WHAT? the Visser roared. Maybe he didn't take insults well.  
  
"I… said… SCUM!" Marco bellowed. Then he drew a long breath and added silently: "Loud enough for you, you piece of Yeerk rubbish?"  
  
YOU DARE DEFY ME? Visser Three cried, furious.  
  
"Hey, look, that UGLY abhorrence can talk!" Marco exclaimed with false surprise and pointed at the Visser.  
  
I gave him a stern look. Getting the Visser mad maybe wasn't a good idea. He ignored me.  
  
Guards! Open the door and BRING THAT REBEL OUT! Visser Three growled, shaking with fury. I'll teach him to call me "scum"!  
  
Marco gave me a look. A slightly scared look. But also hopeful.  
  
That's when I got it. I leaned closer to Cassie and whispered one, quick word; "Morph."  
  
The door opened. A Hork-Bajir entered, and grabbed a struggling Marco's arm.  
  
Cassie morphed with shocking speed. She was diving towards the door. She was shrinking as she went, being covered in feathers.  
  
She was out!  
  
"Go go go!" Marco yelled.  
  
Cassie took to the sky, already a bird except for her feet and face.  
  
Ax flew up to his four hooves from where he had been lying motionlessly. He kicked the Hork-Bajir with his back hoofs, as a horse would have. Tobias couldn't fly far with so few feathers, but I lifted him up and practically threw him at the Hork-Bajir's eyes.  
  
Marco was morphing. He had gotten lose from the Hork-Bajir, and was diving for the door of the cage. I was working on the code on Ax's locked ropes. He was giving me quick instructions.  
  
Tobias took a place at the door. Ax kept the Hork-Bajir in place and I tried to get his tail loose.  
  
His very deadly, very accurate, very useful, and very needed tail loose.  
  
I didn't manage. My fingers were too slow. Another Hork-Bajir stormed past Tobias and into the cage. He grabbed me and pulled me away from Ax, lifting me by my knee and letting me hang there, up-side-down. Then the Hork-Bajir and two of his friends put the shackles on Ax's hooves again. They also pushed him over and held him down.  
  
Get the birds! Get the birds! the Visser roared.  
  
I cast one look outside the cage. A human-Controller had just caught a half-morphed Marco. Cassie sped back to help him.  
  
Then the Hork-Bajir shook me and I wasn't far from panicking. He threw me into a corner of the cage, and as he exited the cage the door closed behind him.  
  
Left in it were Ax, Tobias and I.  
  
The force-field turned black and we were suddenly in the dark, unable to see Cassie and Marco, and unable to help them.  
  
And all sounds had been closed out. We could hear nothing except our own breathing.  
  
But we did hear Visser Three's thought-speak.  
  
You can't escape, fools! he said with a pleasant, self-assured voice. There are guards and BioFilters at each exit.  
  
BioFilters filter out organisms. If it is programmed to let through only humans, all other organisms which try to pass through will be terminated. Instantly.  
  
There seemed to be a major flaw in our plan.  
  
Then Marco's voice said; We are so not returning to the cage, you repulsive jerk!  
  
You will pay for your unwise choice of words! Visser Three promised.  
  
Prince Jake, Ax's voice said. I believe this battle is lost.  
  
"I think so too, Ax-man," I agreed. "But making Marco see that won't be easy."  
  
I could convince Cassie to return to the cage peacefully. For her own best. But Marco was another matter. He's smart. He'd see reason, of course. He'd just ignore it.  
  
There are be worse things we have to worry about, Tobias said darkly. We could be used as hostages, you know. Visser Three has us neatly tucked into his bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
  
Okay, that counts as a cliffie.... I guess... not one of my better ones, but it works.  
  
I'll put the next part up later. And here's time for my favourite word... *grins* y'all know what it is... and for those of you who don't... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
I have to find a synonym for that one soon. It is becoming a little worn-out... 


	6. sixth part

THE HUNTED  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 Jake  
  
DEMORPH! the Visser ordered.  
  
NO! Marco snapped back.  
  
Cassie hadn't spoken for some time. I was starting to get worried. Why wasn't she saying anything… to us in the cage or to the Visser? Was she caught?  
  
DEMORPH! Visser Three repeated, and then he added; …or be demolished!  
  
I'm not afraid of blue morons who think they're something important!  
  
Visser Three shouted the order again, this time his voice was boiling with rage.  
  
No! Marco replied. No way I'm going back into being a just another host! No! No! Nonononono!  
  
Jake? Cassie's voice said. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Jake, can you hear me?  
  
I couldn't reply in thought-speak, and she wouldn't hear me outside the cage. So I told Tobias, who was in morph; "Tell Cassie I can hear her."  
  
Good, Cassie said in thought-speak. You've gotto do something. They've got dracon beams pointed at us at full power, and at you all in the cage. Marco won't realise how deep in this mess we are… or the only way out. He doesn't listen to me!  
  
"Okay…" I said, thinking fast. Marco was determined not to get a Yeerk in his head again. But the dracon beams surely meant we were all doomed if we didn't make him see reason.. And being dead or wounded wouldn't make it easier to escape. "Ax, Tobias? Did you hear that?"  
  
Yes, we did, Prince Jake, Ax said. Marco seems to have panicked. He seems to be beyond clear thinking. That could be a problem.  
  
"I know! Tobias, ehm, tell Cassie…" I said. "tell her to tell Marco he's gotto get a hold of himself! He has to keep calm if they're going to have any chance at all!"  
  
There was a pause, and then I heard Marco's restless, angry and terrified voice in my head:  
  
Jake? SHUT UP!! Don't tell me what to do! You got us into this!  
  
…and that struck right on the spot.  
  
Don't listen to him, Cassie said softly. He's gone mad! He's raving.  
  
But Marco was right. It was all my fault.  
  
Prince Jake, I think you'll need to talk to him yourself… Ax suggested.  
  
Visser Three's voice blasted in our minds; DEMORPH! And SURRENDER! Or all and every single one of you will be annihilated!  
  
I started morphing. Anything, as long at it could let me thought-speak. Turned out, I morphed the tiger. But as I was in a cage, that didn't matter.  
  
Marco, get to your senses! I told him. Please, we'll never get out of here if we're all dead!  
  
Better dead than a host! Marco laughed. I'm never going back to that cage! Never!  
  
Marco, we'll all be killed! Tobias said.  
  
So? Marco laughed giddily.  
  
Marco, this is not a wise thing to do! Ax said.  
  
I thought Andalites were all up and go for suicide when it comes to choosing that or being a host! Marco snarled back.  
  
Not if our orders are something else, Ax muttered, and I could see his stalk eyes turning towards me. As a tiger, could see much better in the dark.  
  
Marco, please! Cassie said.  
  
SURRENDER! Visser Three thundered. YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS..!  
  
NEVER, Marco laughed.  
  
Cassie, I said to only her. Attack him. You've gotto charge him so they can catch him.  
  
What? Cassie said shrilly. Jake, I'm sitting on the top of the cage. If I move, I'll be shot for sure. They've got at least a dozen dracon beams pointed at me!  
  
Where's Marco?  
  
He's flying around. They're trying to grab him, but he's very fast… ooh, that was close, Cassie gave a high-pitched little laugh. I think I'm going to panic here to. I'm feeling…  
  
FIVE SECONDS! Visser Three roared. MARCO, CASSIE… I was a bit surprised to hear names from him, but I should have known he'd learn them. …I'll promise you one thing… We'll get you! There's NO escape! We'll kill you both, and your friends, too! We've got the escafil device, so we have no use for you!  
  
Jake, tell Marco! Cassie urged.  
  
Oh, it will be fun, the Visser said happily. We'll start by drowning the bird… in the Yeerk pool. He's scared of water…  
  
Tobias trembled. He WAS afraid of water. Every time we morph something water-going, he has a long dispute with himself.  
  
…and we'll starve the Andalite. After we've acquired him to get some more Andalite-Controllers.  
  
Ax didn't flinch. But his stalk eyes turned towards my direction again.  
  
Then we'll burn that barn of yours, Cassie, and we'll have Jake put in one of the cages… Visser Three laughed. Ah, that'll be fun. Nothing like burning enemies. And after all that fun, I believe that I will be hungry. You remember the Antarean Bogg, correct? My monster morph that consumed Elfangor? I think I will morph that again. And I will have Cassie for dinner.  
  
NO! I roared in open thought-speak before I could stop myself. Leave her alone! I glared around, searching for something to attack.  
  
But there was nothing.  
  
The Visser laughed. And Marco… well, I'll think of something. What does Marco dread? Ah, yes, his mother, Visser One. And his father. I think I know. I'll bring along Visser One, too. That traitor. She knows about you, Marco, and yet she says nothing! I'll have her for a snack. I have a wonderful morph that I acquired on a near-by planet's moon. It can crush rocks in its jaws. And I'll turn his dad into a Controller. And then, well, I think Marco can remain a host. That's what he dreads.  
  
Marco laughed hysterically.  
  
Marco, listen to him! Tobias said.  
  
Listen to Visser Three? Marco snorted. That's a new one.  
  
Marco! I thundered, very angry. Very upset. Cassie? He'd eat Cassie? Not if I could help it. Marco! I'm sick of this nonsense! Land! Demorph! And get in this cage so I can kill you!  
  
Time to choose, Animorph bandits, Visser Three said sweetly. Let's see… ah, the dracon beams are pointed in case anything goes wrong. Someone, grab the bird from the cage. I believe it is drowning time for him.  
  
I'll go in the cage! Cassie said quickly.  
  
That's only one of you, the Visser enlightened her smugly.  
  
Marco, please! Ax said. Come to your senses!  
  
The door to the cage opened. A Hork-Bajir climbed in to grab Tobias, who snuck into a corner.  
  
I snarled. I was a tiger. I was furious. I was alive! Ready for action.   
  
I charged, the ground shaking when I roared with all my might!  
  
RRRRRRHOOOAAAARRRRRRRH!  
  
Cassie! Tobias cried. Cassie, Jake has just charged the Hork-Bajir in here! Get the Visser's eyes!  
  
I was startled by hearing dracon beams as Cassie moved. The sound was back! And right then, I had the pleasure of hearing the Visser's cry of pain. But then, also, I heard his tail FWAPING… and I heard more dracon beams.  
  
TSEEEEW!  
  
Aaaah! Cassie cried. My wing! They got my wing! I can't fly…  
  
There was a loud crash near the cage. I heard it very well with my tiger ears.  
  
Cassie? I called. CASSIE?!  
  
Cassie's down! Marco reported. He must have been shook back to his senses. I'm going after her!  
  
Prince Jake! I believe my tail would be of use…  
  
I guarded the entrance to the cage. But Ax was right. His tail would be very useful.  
  
Tobias! Get! That! Tail! Loose!  
  
But, I'm a bird…  
  
Then morph! Now now NOW!  
  
The scent of the hawk behind me began to change to human. Hands to untie the knots, and fingers to push in the code on the lock.  
  
I held back another Hork-Bajir. None of them were going to get into the cage! None! But the backside was that I couldn't come out.  
  
Ehm… Jake? Marco's voice said. Trouble! There's a new gun in here…. Aah! TWZZIIP! Wow. That was close. An arrow! Must be some kind of…  
  
TWZZIIIIP!  
  
Tranquilliser! Tobias said. I've seen them shooting deer to tag in the woods. They shoot something like arrows. Tobias was by then a human, but as that was a morph he could still thought-speak. He was working on the ropes on Ax's back, even though both of them saw very little.  
  
The Yeerks are using ordinary tranquillisers? I wondered and held back another Hork-Bajir.  
  
Most likely, they are far more advanced than yours, Ax said. For example…  
  
"Ax!" Tobias snapped. "Concentrate on telling me how to open this over-done knot!"  
  
How's Cassie? I asked Marco.  
  
Eh, sorry, Jake… Marco said hesitantly. But I couldn't stop them. She wasn't moving, and she got caught. They carried her away somewhere.  
  
Cassie's gone. We couldn't leave. I couldn't leave without her. I don't know why we were even fighting. They'd probably have sealed all the exits by now, anyway.  
  
I roared. I slashed another Hork-Bajir with a powerful paw.  
  
Marco? See if you can find her. At least find a place to demorph and morph something useful.  
  
Sure, Jake… bu- he stopped talking suddenly.  
  
There had been a very short TWZIIP! and after it the sound of a bird that hit the ground.  
  
Marco was down, too. That left me, Ax and Tobias. And none of us would dream of leaving two others behind.  
  
Ax, Tobias, what's your say in this? Keep fighting or… I didn't finish the sentence.  
  
I say nothing, Prince Jake. But I suggest that we wait for a better moment.  
  
I say we give up. The Visser is right. We haven't got half a chance. Even with your tail, Ax. And we are already in for some serious trouble.  
  
That's it, then, I sighed. Ax, they're going to want to tie your tail again. Just let them. We'll get out of here later. Somehow. But we can't leave Marco and Cassie.  
  
They both nodded. Tobias started demorphing. I did, too. But before I went back to normal speech, I called out to Visser Three.  
  
Visser! You've won this one, you stinking, jerky alien. It's a give.  
  
Good, the Visser replied smugly. Very well. You'll all live. But this is the last time you will all be in that cage together.  
  
The force field turned see-through again. We could see what was around us. And I didn't like what I saw. Visser Three and a thousand pointed dracon beams at full power.  
  
An hour and fifty minutes later we were all Controllers again, after receiving a long, brutal "punishing". Another thing I'd prefer not to talk about. A living nightmare, and definitely one of the worst.  
  
And I've been through quite many.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 Rachel  
  
On the sixth day I was sitting in my tree again. As a eagle. I had just finished my lunch. Sushi. Again. Well, it was either that, rodent, or road-kill. And I hadn't really felt so eager to eat another rodent. Small, bony things. And road-kill was definitely off-limits.  
  
After noon, maybe an hour or so, I saw a person walking through the woods. A person I couldn't help but to recognize. It was me! When I had been younger. A six- or seven-year-old version of me. Not an exact copy, but a fairly decent guess.  
  
And she was carrying a camouflage-coloured hammock.  
  
Jenny? I called. Is that you?  
  
She looked around, and then nodded.  
  
Talk, I said. I've got excellent ears. I can hear you.  
  
"I've got news," Jenny said. Her hologram flicked from a young version of me to her own normal form. "They tried an escape this morning. But they didn't succeed."  
  
Are they all right? I asked.  
  
"Yes. Cassie got shot by a dracon beam, and Marco had a tranquilliser-dose that was as little too high, but they are fine now." She sighed. "But they're all very down-hearted."  
  
I've gotto get them out of there, I said. There has to be a way. Just has to. I must have over-looked it.  
  
"I can give you a fairly accurate account of their security."  
  
Go on, I said. This might be useful.  
  
"They've got BioFilters at every exit, set to Yeerk, Taxxon, Hork-Bajir, Human and Andalite. The best guarded entrances are those in the city. There is one near one of the Visser's old feeding-pastures, which isn't guarded very well. It's almost never used, and I guess they about forgot it. They've got around a hundred Hork-Bajir patrolling the pool area at all times, and now half of them are morph-able; mostly to humans, owls, falcons and to foxes."  
  
Foxes? I asked. I though about the fox that had been shot by a dracon-beam. Shot for acquiring? And owls? And falcons? All three are useful morphs. Not as good for fighting as for spying, covering distances and finding things… or people.  
  
Jenny nodded. "They also have some horrible alien morphs, like Visser Three has. But only the ones the Visser trusts… which aren't many."  
  
Is there any way in… and out? I asked. Anything I can acquire to get in without being noticed?  
  
Jenny shook her head. "Nothing you can get your hands on that has the authority you need to get them out of there."  
  
Authority? Yes, I needed something that could tell people what to do. But also something I could acquire.  
  
I suddenly got a lunatic idea. But one that only filled the first demand. I'd morph Visser Three! (Or at least his host, Alloran.)  
  
I told Jenny about it.  
  
"Wow," she said. "It might work."  
  
What do you mean? It's impossible! I laughed. Absolutely impossible! How am I going to acquire VISSER THREE??!  
  
"By tricking him, of course. Or do you think you can convince him to go along peacefully?"  
  
The though made me giggle hysterically. Visser Three would LET ME acquire him? No way. He'd have me caged and infested in an instant. And then the small hope that I and most likely my friends were clinging to would go up in smoke.  
  
"We still have some sources that haven't been revealed. Yet," Jenny said thoughtfully. "Even though they know all about us that Jake and the others know, they don't know anything from us. Since we aren't affected by torture or similar. It's just huge luck that the Yeerk peace movement Cassie's memories exposed didn't know about our sources. There are more than one peace movement, you know. So I can tell you the time for Visser Three's next feeding."  
  
When? Where?  
  
"So you want to go for it?"  
  
What have I got to lose? I wondered. I'll go acquire some Yeerk scum at the first possible moment.  
  
"I'll bring you to the place. The time is midnight, this evening. We better move directly to get there in time." She looked at the hammock curled up under her arm. "I thought you'd appreciate this. There's a blanket curled up inside it, too. But I don't know how to get it up into the tree."  
  
How did you know I was up here? I said, alarmed. If she could see me, so could anybody else who were looking for me. Did you see me?  
  
"No, don't worry," Jenny said, smiling warmly. She looked up. "I can't see anything. But I'm an android. I set my sensors to look for morphing energy, and then you're fairly easy to find."  
  
Can the Yeerks do that?  
  
"I certainly hope not. But they won't get this technology from us. Believe me. They might try to kill us but keep us well enough to investigate, but we can counter that by programming ourselves for self-termination. This type of technology in their hands would destroy much of the universe."  
  
I fluttered down. I have a fairly large bird-morph, but I knew instantly that I would never be able to carry the hammock up into the tree. I'd have to take care of that later. I demorphed and we hid it and the blanket under some leaves. I'd try to put it up in the tree some other time.  
  
"When will they all be in the pool again?" I asked Jenny.  
  
"All of them? At the same time? They won't."  
  
What? But…  
  
"The Visser doesn't want any more escape attempts. So he is going to keep them separated as much as he can."  
  
Then my chance is spoiled. I can't leave a few…  
  
"Oh, just one. Only Ax's Yeerk is going to have a separate feeding schedule."  
  
I can't leave the Ax-man, I said. I can't…  
  
"There's no choice. You want to get your friends out of there? Then you better make it happen in two steps."  
  
I looked down at her. I was very disappointed. I knew very well that I'd only get one good chance to try busting the Yeerk Pool.  
  
When will the others all be in the cage? I asked. Determined not to give up just yet.  
  
"In three days. They were there this morning, you know. Presently, they are scheduled for half past midnight, Monday night. Ax is going Tuesday morning, somewhere around four AM."  
  
I looked at her, trying to remember what day it was.  
  
"It's Saturday," Jenny enlightened me helpfully.  
  
We started walking, with Jenny leading the way. I felt very weak and defenceless in my human form. And if you've ever walked through forest barefoot, you know that it is very uncomfortable before you get used to it. I hadn't gotten used to it. And my feet were already sore. I wanted to morph.  
  
"How fast can you run?" I asked her. "And how far?"  
  
"I don't really know," she replied. "I have never questioned the matter."  
  
"I'm going the morph the wolf, because I don't feel safe at the moment," I informed her. "Think you can keep up?"  
  
"Sure," she replied. "I'll just change my hologram to that of a wolf to arouse less suspicion."  
  
The hologram flickered, and then Jenny looked like a wolf. I started morphing.  
  
This time, since morphing never is logical, my hands and feet changed to paws before anything else. It was difficult to stand up straight like that, so I decided to sit down. That's about when I discovered that my knees had reversed direction and it was impossible to sit down in the ordinary way. Instead I lost my balance and fell…on my face. As I tried to get up again I noticed my arms had changed to the strong front legs of a wolf. I stood up carefully on all fours, and only then did my tail shoot out behind me and my head and still-human torso start changing. I still had human skin and nails and hair and my morphing outfit, but I had the shape of a wolf.  
  
Very weird.  
  
"Don't forget the fur," the wolf-looking android beside me said jokingly. "You look way creepy."  
  
"Were-wolf," I tried to say. It came out as a mix of growls and whines. My vocals had already morphed. And my snout was growing outwards.  
  
Then fur flashed over me in an instant. I could feel it popping out through my skin, hair by hair. And only then did my nails thicken and grow to thick, sturdy claws.  
  
Let's go, I told Jenny.  
  
She nodded, or her hologram did, and set of at a loping, fast wolf run.  
  
Run? No problem. Wolves love running. I ran after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20 Rachel  
  
We ran. For what seemed a very long time. Not that I grew tired, no. Wolves don't get tired that easily. But I wasn't surprised when Jenny told me that I better stop to demorph and remorph before I got stuck as a wolf.  
  
So I did. Then we continued, for what must have been another hour. That's when we arrived to a small green meadow. I could smell Hork-Bajir scents, even though they were a day or so old. I could also smell something similar to Ax's scent, which must have been Visser Three. And my sensitive wolf nose didn't like the Visser. I had this extra sense that told me to keep away. This was something bad. This scent meant trouble.  
  
Yeah, I told myself dryly. Wish I could. I know he's trouble. I know that better than most people on this planet.  
  
Now what is the plan? I asked Jenny.  
  
"Plan? Sorry. You'll have to do that part. I'm not programmed for violence, and I guess that will have to be used."  
  
Oh, I said. I started thinking.  
  
We'd have to trick the Visser, of course. There was no other way. Preferably we'd have him stay still for a few moments, too. And preferably I'd have to sneak close to him without anybody seeing me.  
  
What would happen to an Andalite if he falls over? I asked Jenny. He'd stay still for a few moments, right?  
  
"If he hits his head, I guess," Jenny said. She talked in a very human way for being an android. You see, androids don't guess very often. They know. "But he's got four legs. How are you going to make him fall over?"  
  
A little something called mud.  
  
So that's what made me and Jenny carry a lot of water during the next hours (me as an elephant, filling up my trunk). And guess what happened after that, just when the meadow was muddy and slippery on small chosen patches under that neat, green grass?  
  
Well, it started to rain. Really heavy rain, too. Isn't that typical? All that unnecessary work. We took shelter in a tree. Jenny hid us both under a hologram.  
  
And we waited. I fixed the details on my plan. Which wasn't much of a plan. It basically called for the Visser to slip and somehow stay motionless long enough for me and Jenny to sneak up - hidden behind her hologram - and for me to acquire that Yeerk scum without him noticing it.  
  
Most likely, we'd be running for our lives with the plan going quickly down the drain. And if that happened, I'd be caught for sure. This was a huge risk.  
  
Jake would have told me it was too risky. Marco would be making some silly remarks about how it was all and TOTALLY INSANE… and I'd agree with him, just this once. Cassie would be worrying, and Ax would be keeping everything in mind with that excellent memory of his. Tobias would be on my side, of course. He mostly is. And it would end up with us going for it.  
  
But this time, I was alone. Nobody to be on my side. Nobody saying it was too dangerous. Nobody going over everything again and again to find flaws. Nobody screaming about it being insane, and nobody worrying. Just little determined me. With a clear green "go" light.  
  
We waited. The Blade Ship arrived right on time.  
  
The Blade Ship is Visser Three's personal ship. It looks kind of like a medieval battleaxe. But it is huge! It's beyond huge. I wouldn't have seen it if the cloaking device had been on. But this was in the middle of nowhere. And I'd have bet my freedom that they'd have scanned the area. I was deeply thankful for that hologram that hid me and Jenny.  
  
From the Blade Ship came five Bug fighters. They soared down to Earth, and then the cloaking device again covered the Blade Ship. I wondered why they had let it show at all. Maybe a signal to someone down on ground level.  
  
If so, I hoped that someone hadn't noticed me.  
  
The five Bug fighters landed in a semicircle near the edge of the meadow. Four of them opened, and out came… foxes! A dozen, at least, from each Bug fighter. The trees between them and I were limiting my sight.  
  
As soon as the foxes were out, they ran around investigating and finally took positions here and there on the edges of the field. Some of them so near our hiding place that I was sure they'd hear my breathing. Then they demorphed into Hork-Bajir.  
  
Of course! They'd come out as foxes, using fox senses and fox vision - foxes have good night-vision - to look about. Then they'd secure the area as Hork-Bajir. And foxes are smaller, so you can fit more of them in a Bug fighter than you would full-grown Hork-Bajir.  
  
A Bug-fighter only holds one Taxxon pilot and one Hork-Bajir.  
  
It looked like I had guessed correctly. The Yeerks did have the morphing cube.  
  
And that made them a hundred times as dangerous.  
  
"Ready?" I whispered to Jenny.  
  
"Nope," she replied.  
  
"And are you sure you can make your hologram camouflage us as the surroundings? So they can't notice anything wrong?"  
  
"Nope," Jenny said again. "I've never done that before. I've done holograms, making things look different, not trying to make something look invisible."  
  
"Is it possible?"  
  
"Of course. I'll just have to change my hologram very quickly."  
  
I took a deep breath. "I trust you, Jenny."  
  
"Don't say that. I don't want you to say that now. What other choice do you have?"  
  
I smiled uneasily.  
  
We climbed out of the tree. I kept close to the dog-like robot that was the android in it's real form. The dog-like robot that walked on two legs and was the real Jenny, without her hologram to make her look human. We were inside the hologram.  
  
We could see out. They couldn't see in. So as we walked out on the meadow, slowly, I felt very scared. Very, very scared.  
  
The others call me fearless. They call me Xena: Warrior Princess. But I've got lots of fear. And that was one moment when I was reminded of it.  
  
I just ignore fear mostly. I try to handle it. But many times that is very hard. I'm good at controlling emotions, I guess. And mostly anger lets me overlook fear. So I tried to get angry.  
  
This was the tyrant that tried to enslave my entire species. The evil-doer that had been responsible for the capture of my friends. The monster who had eaten Elfangor alive.  
  
And generally just a lousy person.  
  
I though about all the bad things Visser Three had done. I thought about how annoying Marco was. I thought about the screaming down in the Yeerk pool. It all made me afraid. But also angry. Angry enough to keep the fear on a short leash, at least. And afraid enough to keep my anger on a short leash.  
  
I hoped.  
  
For that's when Visser Three himself daintily stepped out of the fifth Bug fighter, in his stolen Andalite body.  
  
He looked around. He trotted over the grass on his hollow Andalite hooves.  
  
Yes, hollow. Andalites feed my crushing plants under their hooves as they run, and absorbing them through the same hooves. So the Visser would run over the grass.   
  
But would he run on the mud? Would he slip? Would he hit his head or something to stay still long enough for me and Jenny to reach him?  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
  
I'll put more up later. Don't forget to review. 


	7. seventh part

THE HUNTED  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21 Rachel  
  
First he ran about as usual. I was feeling more and more tense, more and more afraid. What if the hologram Jenny created us didn't fool the Yeerks?   
  
Then we are in a serious mess, I answered my own question. A really serious mess.  
  
We watched. And waited. The Visser ran. And ran, and ran. And he stopped, turned and ran some more. Once or twice he ran past us really close. Close enough to make my heart miss a few beats. Almost close enough to break through the hologram.  
  
I started getting anxious, and that's when it happened. The Visser turned one stalk eye towards the Bug fighter, seemingly deciding to go back. So he did a sharp, quick turn.  
  
A too sharp, too quick turn. Turns out, he can't do such a turn. His front hoof slipped to the side, and as his back hooves scrambled to get hold in the muddy grass, his other front hoof slipped.  
  
Visser Three was down! He fell, tumbled once or twice, and then he remained still.  
  
If I was lucky, he'd have broken his neck, too.  
  
"Go," Jenny whispered.  
  
We ran up to the Andalite, as fast as Jenny dared go of fear of changing her hologram too slowly. She had to make the hologram look as what was on the opposite side of us.  
  
When we were only a few steps from the Andalite, he moved.  
  
"Quickly," Jenny urged. "This is your only chance! Keep your hand low so nobody on the other side of the Visser sees it sticking out of thin air."  
  
I bent down, inside the hologram, and stretched my fingers outwards… out of the hologram. This was dangerous. Fortunately, Hork-Bajir don't see well in the dark.  
  
I touched the blue fur lightly. I was scared that he'd wake up and see my fingers. But I needn't just touch the fur. I had more to do. I started the acquiring process.  
  
"Help gochda Visser Three!" a Hork-Bajir called.  
  
"They're coming towards us," Jenny warned in a low, stressed voice. "One… two… five… seven of them! Hurry!"  
  
Visser Three went into the acquiring trance. I could feel his - more correctly Alloran's - DNA flowing into my fingers. I was making a copy of it. The copy I would use to morph him later.  
  
If I survived this.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a decade, I was done. Jenny and I sped away from the place, not turning once to look at what happened to Visser Three and the Hork-Bajir.   
  
But we heard the Visser's angry cries rise over the distances;  
  
WHY DID SOMEONE OVERLOOK THAT THE GRASS WAS SLIPPERY!? WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!!? WHO SHALL BE SORRY THAT HE DID NOT CHECK THIS PLACE BETTER!!!?  
  
We hid again a bit from there, in a hollow tree. Jenny covered the opening with a hologram so that the tree looked like any tree, without a cave in it. And without any Chee or any run-away Animorph in it.  
  
But no Hork-Bajir came to look for either of us. We had gotten away.  
  
And I had acquired Visser Three.  
  
I had the ultimate morph for entering the Yeerk pool.  
  
Unless I happened to enter at a time that Visser Three himself was there.  
  
  
  
Now all I had to do was wait until Monday. I went back to my tree. Jenny returned to wherever she and the other androids were hiding. When I reached my tree, it was almost dawn.  
  
I dragged the hammock up into the tree, one branch at the time. I dragged it up one branch, climbed up, and tried to pull it after me. It took a very long time to get it even half-way. By then, I was very tired. And also, when it finally was half-way, there wasn't any branches close enough for me to pull the silly thing any higher.  
  
I morphed the great horned owl and looked the tree over from all sides. No, there wasn't a branch close enough. I sat down on the closest branch above… about 2 and a half or so meters above.  
  
And realised that there was one thing I could do. I could use the ropes on the hammock. If I was lucky, they'd be long enough. And if they weren't, I'd use the blanket to make them longer.  
  
A troublesome thing to do, but it worked. After that, hauling the hammock and blanket up became easier.  
  
Fastening it in it's place was another story.  
  
That night, I slept with only the blanket, and my normal branch.  
  
The next morning I spent trying to place the hammock on a reasonably good pair of branches. I skipped breakfast, and by lunch I was starved. I hadn't had any dinner the night before either.  
  
So I morphed the fox and caught a squirrel. Rodent wasn't, as you know, my favourite meal, but it filled my stomach well enough.  
  
And when you're stuck deep in a forest, hunted by evil aliens and your very own friends, and you can't turn to anybody and your enemies know all your secrets, you're very happy with any meal as long as it fills your stomach.   
  
Believe me. I know.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22 Rachel  
  
From what Jenny had told me, the day I'm going to tell you about was a Sunday. Sunday afternoon, just after I had managed to catch and eat a fat fish for lunch, they appeared.  
  
"They"? Who is "they"?  
  
A being, I guess you can call the first one. We've never figured out if this being is male, female, singular, or plural. But whatever he/she/they is or are, the being is called the Ellimist. This time, he had taken the form of a kindly old man.  
  
The second one is the servant of Crayak, the Ellimist's opposite. He is called the Drode. He is a short, ugly dark green - or maybe dark purple - dinosaur-looking thing with small eyes and a humanoid face that thrives in evil.  
  
The Ellimist and Crayak are playing a game, you could say. They have opposite motives that no-one else can understand, opposite goals, and they have rules of engagement. Every being and planet and star is a pawn on their board. To be moved at wish. All for the goal.  
  
What do you want? I asked. I was a bald eagle at the time.  
  
"Please, demorph," the Ellimist said. He was standing in thin air in front of my branch. There is something about him that awed anyone near. And frightened at the same time.  
  
"Hello, Rachel the Warrior," the Drode said with a wicked smile. "Ready to join our side yet?"  
  
Crayak has offered me to work for him. I've refused. Joining Crayak would mean betraying the Animorphs. But mostly betraying my cousin, Jake. Crayak has a grudge against Jake. Crayak wants me to kill my cousin. For evil Crayak wants to see him dead.  
  
And I don't.  
  
I'll never join you, creep, I told him. You've done your part, now. You've annoyed me already. So get lost!  
  
"Oh!" the Drode said. He was standing on a branch near mine. "You're scaring me. At least, you would have if I was not the servant of Mighty Crayak."  
  
"Actually, the Drode is needed here," the Ellimist said. "I asked him to come."   
  
Asked it? What kind of game are you playing this time?  
  
The Ellimist smiled. "We want to help."  
  
That's what this creature - I pointed at the Drode with my wing - said the last time. That time, Jake got killed.  
  
"Yes, but you managed to undo it," the Drode said and wrinkled his forehead. "My Master, the Magnificent Great Crayak, found that very annoying."  
  
Any time, Big Red-Eye, I called out to the Crayak. He was probably listening from somewhere.  
  
"Trust us, Rachel," the Ellimist said. "Please. We need to undo one thing here. The Yeerks have the… morphing cube, as you call it. They are making copies of it. That will give them a too easy victory over the galaxy. Even the Andalites…"  
  
I thought dear old vile Crayak was on the Yeerk side, I snapped.  
  
The Drode flashed a wicked grin. "They won't be responsible with this new technology. It will fall into the wrong hands. Hands that the meddling nit-wit called the Ellimist don't want it to be in."  
  
As if that explained Crayak's motives.  
  
That explained nothing.  
  
So what have you got to say? Speed up. I need to start trying to catch my dinner early if I want to eat before I get too hungry.  
  
"I love games," the Drode confessed. "So does the Great and Wonderful Crayak. And even he is a little worried about the Yeerks' irresponsibility. So there's a game here, for you to play."  
  
The first and only thing I am doing is getting my friends out of the Yeerk Pool, I said quickly.  
  
"Then this will not interfere," the Ellimist assured me. "We will give you a chance to go back…"  
  
Go back? I snapped. In what way?  
  
"Change all this. Undo it. Make so that it never happened."  
  
"And here comes the game;" the Drode said and rubbed his flimsy little hands together. "You get your friends out. They need to be free. And alive. All of you are supposed to be out of the Yeerk pool. Not one of you being a Controller, and no Yeerk will have any clue where you are."  
  
Only that?  
  
"No, one more thing," the Ellimist said. "you need to keep free, and fulfil those demands, for two days. 48 hours after the demands are fulfilled, if they keep being so, you will be sent back."  
  
Back to where? I demanded.  
  
"Oh, just back to before this happened, Rachel," the Drode said. "We are bending the rules. The nit-wit here isn't allowed to do this without the Crayak's consent. And fortunately, the Great Master loves games. So if you win the game, you'll be sent back to just before Tom overheard Jake's raving. Just before Cassie called him. After that, it's all up to Jake."  
  
If he remembers this it will be no problem.  
  
"He will not," the Ellimist said sadly. "This will never have happened. None of you will remember anything. What he does will make the final decision."  
  
"Yes," the Drode agreed. "We can't have anyone cheating."  
  
And if we fail?  
  
"Then you will be stuck here. All of you. In this time-line. The Yeerks win the universe. They defeat the Andalites… very soon, actually. And you are all stuck the rest of your lives as Controllers. Even you, Rachel. You will be caught, you know."  
  
That sent a chill up my spine.  
  
"It's your choice," the Drode said. "Just remember, that if you fail… then, in a way, you will be serving Master Crayak. If you succeed, then the Great Master will do you all a favour. So, in another way, you may owe him something in return."  
  
Like what?  
  
"Nothing," the Ellimist said, sending a stern look at the servant of his enemy. "And you shall be wise to remember that, Drode."  
  
The Drode flicked his tail, unconcerned.  
  
So all I have to do is get my friends - all of them - out of the Yeerk Pool alive, Yeerk-less, and keep us all hidden from any Yeerk for two days.  
  
Yeah. That'd be easy.  
  
"Yes," the Drode said, counting it up on his overly jointed fingers. "That is it, I believe. But if you succeed, it will all be up to Your Not-Too-Glorious Leader Jake again. And if you fail - or that little fool does - you'll be stuck here, in this reality. That means the Yeerks win the galaxy… including the ever-brave and ever looking-down-their-noses Andalites. And you Animorphs live out your lives as weapons in the Yeerk army."  
  
"It is your choice, Rachel," the Ellimist reminded me. "This time, you have to chose for yourself."  
  
"Let me know if you want to join our side, Rachel the Fugitive. All you have to do is call for me, and however this game goes, Mighty Master Crayak will be delighted to enlist you."  
  
Go chew grass, ugly, I told him, puffing up my feathers to look larger. Or do you need me to place your face in it first?  
  
"It's a way out," the Drode smiled, shrugging indifferently. "Even if the Yeerks get you, this is a way out. An escape."  
  
So instead of being a Yeerk's slave, you want me to be the Crayak's slave? Wow. That's always an easy decision. I pretended to think about it. Pretending to think isn't easy when you are a bald eagle and have about three expressions to choose from, but I did my best. I think I'd stay with the Yeerks.  
  
The Drode shrugged again.  
  
What happens if I don't agree to this game, but get the others free anyway? I asked.  
  
The Ellimist looked at me, pulling his fingers through his long beard. Not that the fingers or the beard was real. That's just the shape he had picked for meeting me. "You remain here. Free, yes, but you've got no-where to hide. They will be tracking you, and you will be living on the run. Worse than you are doing now."  
  
"And," the Drode added, "no more going to the mall. Ever. No more shopping, Rachel. You realize that, don't you?"  
  
No shopping? That was bad. I love shopping. I don't know how I had managed even that far without spending serious amounts of money.  
  
Shut up, creep, I snapped. I still don't know why you and your despicable master are in this game.  
  
"You don't need to know. It's far too complicated for your pretty little head."  
  
I was getting worried. Annoyed. And from all that, angry.  
  
You want me to rearrange your face? These talons of mine are sharp, you know.  
  
"Please, Rachel," the Ellimist said. "It is the only way to give this planet - and many others - a chance. And you know that."  
  
I glared at the Drode. And I glared at the Ellimist.  
  
What's the catch?  
  
"No catch," the Drode laughed wickedly.  
  
There's always a catch.  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"No catch," the Ellimist said softly. "This is an offer. A gift, you might call it. Another game of ours."  
  
Yes. A game. And I don't like it.  
  
"Time's running out," the Drode said. "Tick tock. Better decide before it's too late."  
  
Decide.  
  
It wasn't really that hard. No catch. I believed many things of the Ellimist, but I didn't think he'd lie. Twist the truth, yes, but not lie straight out. The Drode would, though, if it suited Crayak's purposes.  
  
What was the downside? If I won, and Jake didn't mess up again, we couldn't lose. What was there to lose, really? I didn't win anything from declining, but I did win a chance for us to un-do this by accepting.  
  
Decline.  
  
Accept.  
  
Decline.  
  
Accept.  
  
Accept.  
  
Ellimist, I said. I think I will accept this… game… of yours. On one condition.  
  
"What?" the Drode demanded. "What condition?"  
  
That we will all keep the memories from this. As a lesson.  
  
"I fear that cannot be permitted, Rachel," the Ellimist told me. "Then Jake would have too big an advantage. We have already bent the rules. That would break them."  
  
But couldn't you arrange for the memories to come after Jake's show has passed?  
  
"Yes… I suppose I could. Drode? Any objections from the Crayak?"  
  
"Nope. Not one. Just remember, too, Rachel the servant of Yeerk-killers, that you can join my Great Master at any time. And you will, too, some day. Any day now. We've got patience."  
  
He did a carefree twist of his hand and was gone.  
  
"So you accept our deal?" the Ellimist asked gently. "You play the game, and you try to win. And if you win, and Jake does not fail in his test, you will all remember this."  
  
I accept…  
  
I wasn't finished talking, but the Ellimist smiled and was gone.  
  
And I needed to demorph unless I wanted to keep on being a bald eagle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23 Rachel  
  
The next morning was Monday. I had managed to catch an old, fat rabbit for dinner the night before, and felt fine.  
  
But I still needed breakfast. I had just morphed, to a fox, down at the forest floor, when Jenny came. She looked worried.  
  
"Rachel?" she asked the fox that was me. "Rachel, is that you?"  
  
Yes, it is, I replied. I sat down on the forest floor.  
  
"There's trouble brewing. Ax is going away."  
  
What? He's leaving? Has he escaped?  
  
"No, no. But he knows very much about the security systems on his home planet. And about the Dome Ships. All the up-dated stuff that the Visser's host, Alloran, has no clue about. Sufficient to launch an attack on the Andalite home world. He is leaving this planet for good tomorrow morning. This evening is your last and only chance!"  
  
What? Last chance? Jenny, I don't like the sound of that. You mean…  
  
"If you fail, the Andalites may very well be defeated," Jenny blurted. "Ax knows too much for the good of his species."  
  
So that's what the Ellimist meant! I exclaimed. Then I added, with a growing notion of shrillness; Wait. The Andalites? DEFEATED?  
  
I thought fast. Of course, it didn't change much. I had been planning the attempts that night anyway. Tobias, Cassie, Marco and Jake, out at midnight. Then right back in for Ax. Dangerous. But necessary. This just raised to odds. And it made me more nervous.   
  
But I couldn't allow myself to be nervous. That lead to fear. Fear lead to panic. Panic meant I didn't have a chance. I needed to keep my head clear. Very, very clear. And that isn't easy when you are panicking.  
  
Jenny ignored my remark. "The Ellimist?"  
  
Yes. He was here. Together with the Drode. They made me an offer… one that I couldn't refuse. It will, if I manage to do my part correctly, send us back in time. Give us a chance for this never to happen.  
  
"Gee. I think I'll never understand why, but of course, I won't remember this then…" She caused her hologramic self to shrug.  
  
So does this make the attempts more dangerous, have they raised security, or anything?  
  
"No, not that I know about. But my sources seem nervous. They are keeping such a close eye on everyone." She looked around. "But I've got some good news too. The schedule has changed. Ax is going to be in the cage with the others tonight."  
  
Good, I said, relieved. That'll make my mission easier.  
  
Yes, easier. Only one mission into the Yeerk pool. But less dangerous? No.  
  
Jenny looked up at me. "Maybe so. But the Visser doesn't trust them together. He may have taken some… precautions."  
  
What type?  
  
"I don't know. But anyway. I better show you that entrance to the Pool that I was talking about earlier. It's the best way for you to sneak in."  
  
I can leave any moment, I said. As soon as I have eaten breakfast.  
  
Jenny nodded. "I thought about that. How about some toast?"  
  
She took out a thermos from under her hologram, and also two toasts, wrapped in paper tissue.  
  
I felt my mouth watering. Finally! Some REAL food!  
  
I started demorphing. Quickly.  
  
I hadn't even finished before I grabbed the toasts to eat them.  
  
That was the best breakfast I had had for what felt like a hundred years. Toast and hot chocolate. But I had a new habit… one of gobbling food down as fast as possible. I needed to do something about that. Having no table manners as a fox or an eagle is one thing - as a human is another.  
  
When I had finished, I returned to fox morph. I nodded at Jenny. Thanks for the food, I said.  
  
Jenny smiled. She started walking with long, energetic steps. I came along, keeping reasonably out of sight a few meters behind her.  
  
I was glad with every step that passed. The further distance between my tree and any place Visser Three might show up, the better. I didn't count the steps, but for a fox and a Chee the distance took about one and a half hour to cover. And by then, I thought it was best to demorph before I lost track of time.  
  
Jenny showed me the entrance. She showed me how to open it, and she showed me a good hiding place near it. She went over the security systems in the pool area. She described the cage that held my friends. She told me to be careful.  
  
"I can't hang around any longer. The other Chee are very worried about me. And I've got things to tend to."  
  
"Okay," I answered. "I might as well stay here. No use going anywhere else to wait."  
  
"I've gotto tell you some other things too," Jenny continued. "This is an entrance. You won't be able to go out through here. You need to go out somewhere else. Remember that."  
  
I nodded. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. I guess I won't be seeing you around any more. So this is good-bye."  
  
I nodded again. "Good-bye, Jenny. And thank you."  
  
She walked away. I sat down in the hiding place she had showed me and waited. All I had to do was wait for the right time. (Not forgetting to take breaks from waiting for lunch and dinner.) And hope that I wouldn't fall asleep.  
  
Because if I fell asleep I wouldn't be able to save my friends. Wouldn't be able to save Ax. Which meant that the Andalites had a fair chance of loosing.  
  
Loosing?  
  
The thought made me cold. I didn't have a lot to lose personally, at the time, except my freedom. But if I failed, and by that the Andalites fell to the Yeerks - morphable Yeerks - the rest of the galaxy would just be pulled along.  
  
Along into total slavery.  
  
Now that's a lot for a teenager to have on her shoulders, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 24 Cassie  
  
My parents thought I was asleep. I had been working hard in the barn all afternoon. And even though the Yeerk in my head hated the barn and all the animals and even all humans, he had no choice but to play me. And that meant working in the barn. Otherwise he'd bring attention to himself.  
  
And Yeerks don't want that type of attention.  
  
But it was around half-past eleven when my Yeerk ordered my legs to carry me towards the window. My arms and hands opened it, and the Sub-Visser started the process from human to owl.  
  
Not long after I was flying through the night on silent wings, with ears that heard mice scurrying below me and eyes that saw every hair on the mouse as if I saw it up-close and in broad daylight.  
  
But I found it very hard to enjoy the flight with a Yeerk controlling my every move. And even harder, for I knew where the Yeerk intended me to go.  
  
And I didn't want to go there.  
  
I didn't want to visit the Yeerk Pool. Because that meant facing the wails and screams of the other hosts. That meant sitting in a cage, like an animal on a zoo, and despairing with the others over our situation.  
  
At least it let me spend a few minutes as myself. And with the others. With Jake.  
  
Marco, though, didn't see that small advantage. Being in the cage made him more depressed. Tobias was glad for company, I guess, but he still roared at and insulted any Yeerk who happened to be in the pool area and in thought-speak range. Ax didn't do anything. He didn't say anything except when Jake ordered him to. He didn't even swivel his stalk eyes as he usually does.  
  
Jake? Jake was torn down. I know. Our Yeerks had had a very embarrassing chat about hosts. But that's not the point. The point is that Jake's given up. He says nothing to his Yeerk. And he causes no trouble. He's still the leader when he's in the cage, and he's the one who tries to keep our hopes up, but he himself feels defeated.  
  
He is convinced that this is all his fault.  
  
Partly, maybe. Not that any of us would ever blame him. We should all have realised he wasn't himself, and avoided capture. But we all fell blindly into the trap… except Rachel.  
  
Rachel who everyone was still looking for. That's the hope that we clung to; Rachel was still free.  
  
I entered the Yeerk Pool as my human self, through the mall. I walked down the stairs, and to the pool itself. I stood in the line. The Sub-Visser hissed some threats and told me some warnings, and chatted with two Hork-Bajir. The two of them grabbed my arms, and then the repulsive slug crawled out of my ear.  
  
I got an idea, just at that moment.  
  
I started morphing. Quickly. I was morphing the wolf.  
  
But then, when I had Hork-Bajir hands holding my arms, it didn't matter. I'm a fast morpher. I can morph much faster than the others, they say. But that didn't matter. One Hork-Bajir grabbed my front legs, and one grabbed my back legs. They carried me upside down. I was a full-grown wolf, and I struggled, but all that happened was that another pair of them came along to help their friends. A wrist-blade was held against my throat.  
  
"Escape is useless," the Hork-Bajir said in unusually perfect English. "Where were you planning to go, anyway, little bandit?"  
  
I growled at him, and twisted to get free. The blade cut through skin, and I stopped moving. I wasn't afraid of being killed. I knew of worse things. But I had promised Jake not to arrange an early death for myself.  
  
"Now, stop doing that, before we put you in a separate cage today," a human voice said. "We've had enough of your escape attempts. You'll be separated further if…"  
  
Oh, shut up, Tobias's voice said. I think she gets the picture.  
  
I growled. But it was an empty threat. I let them carry me to the cage and throw me into it. I demorphed.  
  
And looked at Tobias. He had regained all his feathers from when he had morphed to human on the last failed escape-attempt. Now he had begun to pull them out again.  
  
"I've told you not to do that," I said, annoyed.  
  
Sorry.  
  
"Are you eating okay?"  
  
Nope. The food here wouldn't be good enough for a vulture.  
  
"Eat it anyway," I ordered.  
  
Yes, mommy.  
  
I pretended not to notice that. The others would arrive soon enough. I had been early. I sat down in a corner of the cage. I covered my ears to try and shut out the sound of the other hosts' screaming. And I felt the tears rolling down my face.  
  
Marco arrived firstly. His Yeerk strolled into the pool area with the usual look of arrogance on Marco's face. Marco didn't try morphing. He came with the Hork-Bajir-Controllers to the cage, his face dark as ashes. Soon after, Jake entered from an entrance which I don't know where it's located. Somewhere north of our school, I'd guess. Tom came with him, at the same time. But Tom didn't go to our cage. Tom was taken to another cage, among the "ordinary" human hosts. Jake was brought to our cage. He didn't, as Marco, try to do anything noticeable about it.  
  
As the cage door closed behind Jake Tobias began asking how we all were, trying to start a conversation. None of us wanted to talk. Tobias sat in my lap, and I was leaning - as always - against the bars/force field behind me. Jake held my hand, but said nothing. Marco sat staring into empty space, his expression completely blank.  
  
Then who came into the pool but Visser Three himself?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
  
I'll leave you hanging there, I guess. *grins evilly*  
  
Oh, you mean you want to read more? *eyes go wide with faked innocence*  
  
*readers nod energetically*  
  
Are you sure?  
  
*readers threaten writer with hammer. Writer decides now would be a good time to run.*  
  
*Readers write reviews saying "and don't come back!" and writer never posts anything further in her miserable life - at least not for another day or so.*  
  
*add; NOTE TO READERS; Don't forget to write that review!*  



	8. eighth part

THE HUNTED  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25 Tobias  
  
He had that look of superiority, as usual.  
  
Who? The Visser. He didn't even glance at our cage this time. But Marco shouted a well-put insult after him. Visser Three ignored it. He had more important things to do, I guess, for without stopping for anything else he stepped into a room in the farthest end of the area. His Hork-Bajir guard followed him.  
  
After about two minutes he came out again, and Ax was with him. We could hear their thought-speak, which was just blurted out as Visser Three always lets it be. He has obviously never heard of "secrecy".  
  
There has been a change of plans, the Visser was telling Ax's Yeerk. Your schedule has been changed.  
  
It shall be as you wish, Visser, but… My host cannot be trusted with the other bandits, Ax objected.  
  
Do not worry. We will take care of it. As soon as you have fed, you will be sent in charge of a fleet to defeat the Andalites.  
  
Andalites?  
  
"You heard that, didn't you?" Marco hissed. "Andalites? They're attacking the A N D A L I T E S?"  
  
Cassie nodded slowly. "Ax maybe knows something the Yeerks find useful."  
  
"Let's hope the Yeerks get their butts kicked."  
  
"Don't be too sure," Jake whispered back. "They have numbers on their side. The invasion here has been speeding up, you know. Enough Yeerks and human-Controllers can overpower even the Andalites."  
  
Cassie shuddered. I was sitting in her lap, so I noticed it very well.  
  
I focused my eyes on the two Andalite-Controllers in the other end of the pool. There were a lot of people in the way, but I saw them well enough. And when I saw them, I mean I could see every single little blue hair on their bodies.  
  
They were walking towards the pool.  
  
I bent down to pull another feather. Cassie gave me a slap.  
  
"Don't you dare," she told me.  
  
Yes, Cassie, I said. At least you haven't changed. Still trying to nurse animals, are you?  
  
"I wouldn't nurse you if you didn't need it." Cassie said. "But you are an animal. Even if you'll be needing a shrink, and not a vet, to cure you from this one."  
  
"Do as she says," Jake suggested. "otherwise she might get angry with you."  
  
"Hey!" Marco muttered. "That was my line."  
  
Neither of the two half-hearted attempts managed to light up the mood in the cage.  
  
I fluffed up my feathers - those I had, that is to say. Cassie was right. I needed the feathers in place. But I wanted to pull them…  
  
I will see you soon, Visser Three's voice boomed in our heads. Your fleet should arrive within a short time. Remember to use it well.  
  
Ax's Yeerk replied by going on and on about the greatness of the glorious Visser. I'll give the Yeerks one compliment; can they kiss butt, or what? Then Visser Three left the pool area, and Ax stood in the line at the pier.  
  
What a pleasant surprise, I said. It seems that we'll get some company today after all.  
  
"Don't bet on it," Marco warned glumly. "As Visser Three said the last time; we won't be all bunched up again. Visser Three doesn't want us to throw any more parties."  
  
Ax's tail and hands got tied up. The shackles were placed on his back hooves. Why not his front hooves? I don't know. Someone messed up.  
  
The Yeerk slithered out of his ear and into the gooey, yucky water of the stinking Yeerk pool.  
  
NOOOOOOOO! Ax roared in our heads. NO! NO! NO! NO!  
  
Ax! I asked him. What is it? What's up?  
  
Even though I could very well guess. It was obvious.  
  
Ax didn't listen. He kept roaring, rearing up on his hind legs, making life very difficult for the Hork-Bajir who had forgotten to shackle his front hooves.  
  
I WILL NOT GO! I AM NOT BETRAYING…  
  
Suddenly his tail was loose. I don't know how. Another careless Hork-Bajir, probably.  
  
FWAP!  
  
FWAP!  
  
Ax's tail snapped around madly, and as he kept missing it was obvious that he wasn't aiming.  
  
FWAP!  
  
"AAAH!" A human-Controller screamed and fell down. Ax's front hooves smashed down on him. Then he reared up again, thrashing through the air with tail and hooves.  
  
FWAP!  
  
"Ax!" Marco cried. "Go, Ax! GO!"  
  
FWAP!  
  
Ax's tail snapped at the shackles that held his hind hooves.  
  
FWAP!  
  
And again.  
  
FWAP!  
  
A Hork-Bajir fell.  
  
FWAP!  
  
His hooves were free!  
  
"RUN, AX!" Cassie shouted - very urgently.  
  
At first I didn't realise why Cassie sounded so desperate to be heard. Then I heard a very familiar sound.  
  
TWZZIIP!  
  
Tranquillizer guns!  
  
Ax! RUN! I agreed.  
  
Ax turned around and bolted. Through a group of human-Controllers.  
  
"Haul butt!" Jake shouted.  
  
Ax ran!  
  
TWZZIIP!  
  
FWAP!  
  
Ax's tail snapped, his tail-blade neatly dividing a Controller head in halves. The dracon beam the Controller had been holding fell out of his hand. Then Ax continued speeding towards an exit.  
  
"Shut all exits!" someone shouted.  
  
"Shoot it!" someone else roared. "Don't let it get away!"  
  
They called the Ax-man "it"? That wasn't very nice of them. But at the time, I didn't worry to much about that, for…  
  
TWZZZIIIP!  
  
Ax stumbled. He fell down hard.  
  
"No," Cassie moaned. "Not again…"  
  
Ax's tail twisted. He tried to stand up. The Hork-Bajir guards swarmed around him and cut of our line of sight. They carried him of to some room in another end of the pool area, close to the room he had been in with the Visser.  
  
"That proves it," Marco said. "We're stuck in this place for good. No way we are getting out of here. If Ax can't…"  
  
Oh, shut up, I told him. There's a way out. Has to be.  
  
Marco muttered something that definitely shouldn't be repeated on paper.  
  
The next time we saw Ax he had been heavily drugged down. They carried him to the cage. He had no shackles on his hooves, and not even on his tail. They clearly expected him to stay drugged for some time. Cassie claimed that he probably was partly aware, you know - like someone in a coma can hear voices - but his eyes didn't track and he didn't move or speak. I was glad he was still breathing, for otherwise he seemed dead.  
  
We sat silently in the cage, ignoring the teasing and insulting of the Controllers that passed our cage. And about half an hour after Ax's show, was when I heard the triumphant thought-speak voice.  
  
Yes! I did it! I'm in!  
  
Rachel? I blurted, baffled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26 Jake  
  
"Did you hear that?" I hissed.  
  
They all nodded discreetly.  
  
Hey, guys? You in here? Rachel's voice said.  
  
I nodded at Tobias. He was the only one with thought-speech that could answer at the moment.  
  
Rach? Where are you? he asked. We're all here, but…  
  
Shhh… Rachel said. Don't let the Yeerks get suspicious.  
  
Where are you? Tobias repeated. His fierce gaze swept over the area.  
  
Then Marco spoke. "Ask one thing; has she got a plan to get us out?"  
  
Tobias asked Rachel. Rachel answered; Plan? No. I'm making this up as I go along…  
  
Cassie tugged suddenly at my arm. "Visser Three!"  
  
I turned my head to look in the direction she pointed.  
  
And there was Visser Three. Alone, but walking cockily as if the world belonged to him. He was bad news.  
  
"Tobias," I said, keeping my voice as low as possible. "Tell Rachel to leave. The Visser is here."  
  
As soon as Tobias had delivered the message, Rachel started laughing.  
  
The Visser's thought-speak boomed in our heads; Attention!  
  
There were some startled cries, but every single Controller - human, Hork-Bajir and Taxxon - snapped to attention.  
  
I want ALL BioFilters on EVERY single exit set to let only Andalites pass! Visser Three roared.  
  
"But, Visser…" someone said.  
  
Defy me and die, fools! I want my orders carried out NOW!  
  
"Visser, the…"  
  
FWAP!  
  
There went the left hand of the protesting human-Controller. He screamed.  
  
Anybody else who sees fit to see problems with MY orders?  
  
Nobody did.  
  
Relax, bandits, Rachel's voice laughed. I've got it all under control. Oooooh, I could SO get used to this...  
  
The Visser stepped in closer to the cage. His stalk eyes swivelled around, but he pretended that we didn't exist.  
  
Oh - and you better acquire Ax, Rachel added. Quickly. But discreetly. We are busting out!  
  
What? Tobias demanded. What's going on?  
  
Don't argue. Now. I'm busy.  
  
"Do as she says," I whispered. "Ax won't mind. I'm positive."  
  
Cassie snuck past me and placed a hand on Ax's head, seemingly to check his temperature or something. But I could see her concentrating as she acquired him.  
  
As soon as Cassie had snuck back, millimetre by millimetre, it was Marco's turn. He was sitting close enough just to reach out a hand and let it rest on Ax's tail.  
  
Tobias had already acquired Ax on a previous mission, so I hurried after that.  
  
Visser Three kept shouting out orders. He wanted the power in the entire pool area except for in the BioFilters shut down.  
  
There were a lot of protests. And a lot of humans and Taxxons and Hork-Bajir lost various body-parts - such as hands, ears, feet, noses, heads and similar - to the Visser's tail-blade.  
  
I whispered an order to Tobias.  
  
One more question, Tobias told Rachel, according to my request. How do you intend to do this with the Visser here?  
  
Oh, he'll cooperate, Rachel promised with a short giggle.  
  
WHAT? Tobias blurted. For my part, I managed to keep my mouth shut - but it was close.  
  
Guess who I morphed?  
  
"She morphed Visser Three!" Marco mouthed, wide-eyed.  
  
"Hush!" I ordered. I glanced around. Nobody could be allowed to suspect anything. Nobody. Then this was doomed to fail. I had to help Rachel keep this together.  
  
One of Visser Three's stalk eyes turned towards us, and blinked. Then he cockily walked away from the cage.  
  
But I'm sure I heard the Visser! Tobias said.  
  
You did. I've got normal Andalite-chat - thought-speech with Alloran's voice - and my own thought-speech here. It's a great morph. And, oh, love this tail.  
  
Then again, the Visser's voice shouted; Termination of energy in five seconds!  
  
Hey, bandits, Rachel's voice said in a dead-serious tone. In five seconds, the force field on your cage will be shut down. Morph Ax. Andalites are better for a fight than humans. But one of you, get some good night-eyes. We'll need a guide in the dark.   
  
Five! Visser Three's voice bellowed.  
  
"Get ready," Cassie whispered almost soundlessly. She squeezed my hand. "I'll go wolf for the eyes. I can morph back the fastest."  
  
"Tobias," Marco said - slowly and again almost soundlessly. "Tell Rachel two words; cage door."  
  
Rach? The cage door. How do we fix that?  
  
Ehm… flies! The force field will be out of the way so you can morph flies to get out!  
  
Can't! Ax is out, he can't morph! We need the door opened!  
  
Four! Visser Three's voice - which now belonged to Rachel - shouted.  
  
Eh… I don't know!  
  
Find out! And hurry!  
  
"Someone morph small and exit thought the bars…" I said softly. "I then get the door open from the outside."  
  
A human looked suspiciously at me. I grinned back innocently.  
  
Who? Tobias asked.  
  
"You, Tobias. You start small." Marco said, just barely moving his lips.  
  
Three!  
  
Tobias looked at me. I gave a slight nod.  
  
Tobias looked around the cage. Taxxons, Hork-Bajir and humans were everywhere. How were we supposed to find our way out? Rachel was nuts. But we all knew that already.  
  
Two!  
  
Get ready, bandits, Rachel said. This is it.  
  
A Taxxon outside looked at us. He started to say something in Galard, the "universal" language, but none of us understood him.  
  
One! CUT THE ENERGY! the Visser's voice roared.  
  
Things went black. The lights went out. Cassie's hand was shrinking.  
  
I didn't pay attention to anything unimportant - as the shouting and confusion outside the cage - but only concentrated on morphing. One Ax copy coming right up.  
  
I felt itchy as fur grew all over me. Two front legs sprout out of my chest. My spine grew longer. Much, much longer.  
  
I felt a cold nose touching my side.  
  
I'm done, Cassie informed me.  
  
I kept morphing. Stalk eyes sprout out of my head. I grew extra fingers. My feet hardened to hooves. A tail began to grow behind me.  
  
I heard a crunching sound. The sound of an Andalite tail striking something of metal.  
  
"What was that?" a human voice called.  
  
Tobias? Was that you? Cassie asked. Did you crack the door?  
  
Not yet, Tobias replied. I can't see much, you know, and that makes it hard to aim.  
  
You finished morphing that fast? Marco wondered.  
  
Nope. I just got lucky and my tail popped out first, that's all.  
  
Then I just realised something. Something kind of important.  
  
How are we supposed to get Ax out? I asked.  
  
I was met by silence.  
  
We couldn't carry him. Andalite arms are weak, and almost as good as useless.  
  
Tails? Ax's very familiar voice said.  
  
Ax? Cassie blurted.  
  
No, Tobias said. Sorry. Wrong voice. But, anyway, tails? They're pretty strong, right? So what if we just use tails to kind of hold him up?  
  
Can we do that? Rachel asked.  
  
None of us knew.  
  
I tried to sigh - only to notice that my mouth was gone. Okay, Tobias, quickly, get the door open. That's priority one. Cassie, check how Ax is doing. If he can't get up, Marco and can I try to lift him up - by tails.  
  
We've got nothing to lose, Marco said. There was a clottery-clottery sound as our hooves walked over the floor.  
  
The hosts in the other cages kept screaming. The Hork-Bajir and Taxxons were trying to talk to "Visser Three" for instructions, but Rachel ignored them.  
  
How are you doing in there? Rachel asked.  
  
Better and better, I muttered. These tails are strong, but they aren't made for lifting stuff. Specially not something large and heavy as our Andalite friend here.  
  
Try heaving him up on someone's back.  
  
Hey, Rachel, think; we're the same size. Exactly the same size. How am I supposed to carry something my own size - when I don't even have hands to carry him with?  
  
I'm larger, Rachel said. I'm coming over.  
  
FWAP!  
  
CRA-AEEEEEEK!  
  
Yes! Tobias exclaimed. Door's done for! Come on out, bandits!  
  
Cassie leaped out. Marco and I followed, doing our best to drag Ax with us. Tobias helped. What we did was basically just winding our tails around legs or arms and pulling. It worked - not well, but it worked.  
  
I'm here, Rachel said. Then she added, I think. Can't see a thing. So. How are we doing this?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Whatever you're planning, guys, you better hurry, Cassie said.The Hork-Bajir are turning their very good ears this way…  
  
Cassie, how does this look? Tobias asked.  
  
One word; bad. You've got Ax halfway through the cage door - as you've probably noticed - and your trying to pull him down the steps. Wouldn't it be better for Rachel to stand right there and you can pull Ax up on her back?  
  
Genius. Well, not exactly, but close enough.  
  
We managed to pull Ax halfway up on Rachel's/the Visser's back, and Rachel tried to hold him in place with her weak arms and tail. Tobias and I helped, one walking on each side of Rachel.  
  
Let's get outta here, I said. Move, move, move.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 27 Marco  
  
We walked. Trying to walk soundlessly isn't easy when you've got hooves. But Cassie led us through the least crowded areas towards an exit. And she and I took care of anybody who came too close.  
  
Rachel was stumbling forwards under her load, and Jake and Tobias hadn't got it much easier. Carrying an Andalite is harder than it looks.  
  
Okay, I said. I couldn't thought-speak before, but now I can, so I might as well get this over with. HAVE I MENTIONED THAT THIS IS TOTALLY INSANE??!!  
  
Yes, Marco, now you have, Rachel replied. So. Shut. Up. Then she turned to glance at me, giving an Andalite smile - something to do with only the eyes. But just for the record, I've missed hearing that.  
  
You have?  
  
Don't push it, she warned.  
  
We continued. Cassie leading us through the dark area, trying to avoid Controllers and most especially crowds. I removed anybody who noticed us before they alerted anyone else.  
  
But everything was going too well. Nothing ever went 100% according to plan. Somewhere, things always messed up. I was just about to "open my mouth" to comment that when…  
  
WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?  
  
Visser Three.  
  
Eh, Rachel? Tobias said anxiously. Please tell me that was you.  
  
No, Rachel said. Sorry.  
  
Haul butt! Jake snapped.  
  
15 meters to the exit, Cassie informed us. Once we get there we should have a clear route outside.  
  
Well, why are we standing around here? I demanded. Shuffle hooves!  
  
We ran. Actually, we didn't run. But we hurried, as fast as we could.  
  
For the Visser was blasting everybody's head with orders to turn on the lights.  
  
And discover our empty cage, and all us six Animorphs trying to escape.  
  
I'm dropping Ax! Rachel warned. We need to slow down!  
  
The lights flicked. I mean, they flashed on, and then off again.  
  
"ANDALITES!" someone roared.  
  
Marco! Give us a hand here!  
  
I turned around and took the few steps back to Rachel and the others. I grabbed one of Ax's legs - I couldn't see which - in my weak hands and wrapped my tail around another.  
  
The procedure of moving was slow.  
  
Just a bit more… Cassie said. Yes! There's no stairs! Stairs would have made things harder.  
  
We struggled into the tunnel leading up.  
  
Up into freedom.  
  
I didn't care about anything else. Freedom was right up ahead. This time, nobody was going to stop us. Nobody.  
  
I wanted FREE.  
  
The lights turned on down in the pool area.  
  
THEY HAVE ESCAPED! the real Visser Three blasted. FIND THEM! FIND THEM! FIND THEM! FIND THEM! FIND THEM! FIND THEM! FIND THEM! FIND THEM!  
  
Talk about obsession. That guy needs a hobby. Or maybe he has one - trapping Animorphs.  
  
"Visser, six Andalites are going up here!" someone shouted. I turned one stalk eye. A boy of maybe six or seven was standing down there, triumphantly pointing at us.  
  
GET THEM! GET THEM! GET THEM! GET THEM!  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
Dracon beams! Jake told us.   
  
Yeah, I noticed, I said. Would anybody mind speeding up?  
  
We broke a record running up the tunnel, burdened by an unconscious and very heavy Andalite as we were.  
  
Dracon beams followed us. And the angry cries of Hork-Bajir guards being sent up after us.  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
Hurry! Cassie urged. Then she turned. Get Ax out. I can run faster alone than you can with him. I'll keep them busy down there.  
  
She ran back down the tunnel.  
  
Marco, go with her, Jake ordered, glancing at me. A glance which was more in the direction of "please don't let anything happen to her".  
  
I dropped my share of Andalite burden and sped back after Cassie.  
  
The tunnel had just turned, and Cassie and I stopped just beyond that turn. They couldn't shoot us, and if they tried to get past us, well…  
  
The others hurried on.  
  
A Hork-Bajir came around the corner.  
  
FWAP!  
  
My tail snapped before I had time to think. The dracon-beam - and hand - flew out of his arm. Cassie charged his throat. A Hork-Bajir blade slashed after her. My tail automatically snapped after the blade.  
  
The Hork-Bajir fell as soon as Cassie's teeth ripped his throat. But then two of his friends showed up.  
  
One I took by surprise and made a neat gash from his throat down to his shoulder. The other raised his gun and shot after us. The first shot missed.  
  
He shouted something in the Hork-Bajir language. Four more Hork-Bajir came around the corner.  
  
Move! Cassie suggested.  
  
We turned and ran. The Hork-Bajir shot after us.  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
"Aaaaoul!"  
  
Cassie stumbled. I had my stalk eyes turned backwards anyway, so I saw what had happened.  
  
It was just too horrible. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
She was cut cleanly of just below the "waist". Her tail and back legs had been burnt away!  
  
Oh, god! Demorph! I snapped.  
  
She was working on that already. Human legs were growing out of the horrible wound. But not quickly enough. The Hork-Bajir would shoot us, or even reach us, before she could run again.  
  
I lowered my tail in front of her.  
  
Grab my tail! I said.  
  
Teeth closed around it. I started running, pulling Cassie behind me.  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
The teeth were replaced by hands. I raised my tail more, pulling her up to her feet.  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
"We need to move faster," Cassie panted. "They'll shoot us. It's only a matter of time."  
  
I think I can run faster, I informed her. But you can't…  
  
"Then go, idiot!"  
  
Ooh-no. Leave you behind? I don't think so. Jake would come up with a nasty way to kill me. I'd take Visser Three before that any time.  
  
Cassie managed a smile.  
  
"The BioFilter is coming up," she said. "I better morph, anyway."  
  
She did. We had to slow down a bit. She fell when her knees reversed direction, but just when she struggled back up, her front legs shot out of her chest. That gave her four Andalite legs perfectly good for hauling some serious butt.  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
A dracon beam missed my head by millimetres. I had another very good reason to speed up.  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
We ran. Cassie finished morphing along the way. Her tail and stalk eyes grew out at the exact same time. Her little fingers split into two. Her mouth closed and disappeared like a zipper.  
  
We stormed through the BioFilter.  
  
That will stop the Hork-Bajir, Cassie said. It's still set to Andalite. Good that the Visser didn't…  
  
He must have noticed it on his way in, I reminded her. His bodyguards, you know.  
  
Yes, but he didn't change it back.  
  
We'll send him a thank-you card. Now let's leave.  
  
We rushed out through McDonalds. At first, dracon beams followed us. But then we came out of reach from the Hork-Bajir on the other side of the BioFilter.   
  
Surprised costumers jumped out of our way. Some screamed. Mothers hid their children under the tables. Others hid themselves under tables.  
  
We stormed quickly through the rest of the mall. Two blue blurs flew by shoppers and shops.  
  
And when we came to the exit, despite the darkness of the night, we found the others easily.  
  
In front of a long, black limo with the words "The Sharing" on it.  
  
Visser Three's personal limo.  
  
"I thought we'd steal this," Jake laughed. "You okay?"  
  
I nodded. I started demorphing. Cassie did too.  
  
Wasn't it guarded?  
  
"Oh, yes. Was. Rachel still looked like Visser Three, you know. They didn't expect us to turn against them. They didn't even pull their guns. One learnt the hard way, and the other ran."  
  
Cassie finished demorphing. "Who's driving?"  
  
I am, I laughed, still not half-morphed. Get on in.  
  
For some reason all my friends looked terrified.  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
  
And so, once again, the Animorphs are subjected to the inhuman treatment of Marco's driving.  
  
More of that next time. Until then, review! 


	9. ninth part

THE HUNTED  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 28 Cassie  
  
Marco sat down in the drivers seat. Jake sat down in the passenger seat, and made a big fuss over fastening his seat belt.  
  
The back seat had lots of room. Room enough for a full-grown Andalite, at least. So Ax fit right in. Rachel, Tobias - again a hawk - and I crowded around him.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Everybody hold on to your seats," Jake warned. "Great. We leave the Yeerk Pool only to be killed in traffic by a boy who CAN'T DRIVE!"  
  
"I can so," Marco claimed.  
  
CRASH!  
  
That was us running into the car in front.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I've got these small problems," Marco admitted and put in the reverse.  
  
CRA-UNCH!  
  
The car behind.  
  
Just get us outta here, Tobias muttered darkly.  
  
"You think I can't drive?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"Really? I CAN drive. I'll show you."  
  
The limo jerked forwards and out into the street. At about 190km/h. Then it stopped suddenly.  
  
"Good brakes," Marco commented. "Let's see how fast this thing can go."  
  
The car sped forwards. Marco pressed the horn, but not all cars got out of our way fast enough.  
  
CRA-  
  
CRA-  
  
CRA-RUSHEEEEEECH!  
  
We bumped into one after another. The crashing sounds interrupted each other.  
  
"Here! Turn turn turn!" Jake shouted and pointed.  
  
We did a quick turn à la action movie. We barely made it onto the right street. The rear of the limo hit the building.  
  
"Just wait until Visser Three sees what has happened to his car," Rachel laughed. "He'll be SO angry."  
  
"Hold on," Marco said. "I'll need to zigzag here."  
  
We didn't slow down. But we sped between cars, through a full-packed street. Most of the cars were bumped into and pushed out of our way. I held on for all I was worth.  
  
BAM!  
  
BAM!  
  
BAM!  
  
We made it out of the worst part.  
  
We turned around another corner, going straight through a sign which we probably should have read.  
  
And faced a problem. The half-finished road ended right in front of us!  
  
There was a direct drop to the road below.  
  
No time to slow down!  
  
"JEE-HAH!" Rachel roared.  
  
"AAAH!" Jake screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!" I agreed.  
  
AAAH! Tobias screamed.  
  
"AAAH!" Marco screamed and shut his eyes.  
  
"You're driving!" Jake reminded him shrilly. "Open eyes! OPEN! EYES!"  
  
Marco opened his eyes.  
  
We flew up the ramp-like road. Over the edge. And sailed through the air.  
  
CRRU-BOOM!  
  
KA-BOOM!  
  
KA-BOOM!  
  
We landed and bounced a few times. I was glad that I had a seatbelt on.  
  
I checked the situation. The car was still in one piece. Barely. Jake and Marco were okay, although the front window lay in shatters, spread out everywhere. Tobias was held safely in Rachel's arms as if he had been a baby. Rachel was okay. Ax had been thrown forwards and back as a rag doll.  
  
Marco, you'll never get a driver's license, Tobias said. You might have killed us!  
  
"Yes, but I didn't, did I?"  
  
"Take it easy," I ordered. "I need to check Ax."  
  
I undid my seatbelt. Marco came to a screeching halt and parked the limo neatly - in the middle of the street.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
I ran my hands over Ax's legs. No broken bones there. His arms. Well, his left hand had been crushed, and his left shoulder was out of joint. The right one was okay. I could only reach his right set of ribs, and they were okay. He was breathing steadily. His neck and spine seemed undamaged. His tail had whipped wildly all over the place during the flight, and it had gotten stuck in the back of Marco's chair. I pulled it loose. I couldn't really check the tail for fractures, for there were too many muscles between the skin and the bones, but it appeared okay. It wasn't twisted awkwardly.  
  
But I knew almost nothing of Andalite organs. Internal damages? No clue.  
  
"Go," I said, and sat down in my seat again. "There's too little room in the limo to do anything now. I'll need to move him to fix it."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"A shoulder is out of joint. I can't fix it now. Also, a hand is crushed. He'll have to morph. But he's alive."  
  
Gee. We're lucky, Tobias said dryly.  
  
"Are you insulting my driving?" Marco demanded.  
  
What driving? That was driving?  
  
"Calm down," Jake ordered.  
  
Then came the familiar sound of police cars.  
  
DEE-DOO  
  
DEE-DOO  
  
"Oh, great, now the cops want to see a license," Rachel complained.  
  
Tobias climbed up on her shoulder. Rather them than the Yeerks. But I still suggest we move.  
  
The car started with a jolt and blew forwards. Across a crossing. Marco ignored the red light.  
  
DEE-DOO  
  
DEE-DOO  
  
Now the sound came from behind us. I glanced back. I checked the situation; five cars on our trail, but still far behind. I told the others.  
  
"Well then," Marco muttered, swerving past another car. "I think we should get rid of them, don't you?"  
  
We sped up. Zigzagging not too skillfully between cars and trucks and busses. Bumping into most of them. Causing chaos.  
  
And totally demolishing Visser Three's limo.  
  
DEE-DOO  
  
DEE-DOO  
  
"Cassie, keep an eye on them," Jake said. "Marco turn right... now!"  
  
I almost fell out of my seat - despite the seatbelt - when the car swerved right, slid a few meters to the side, and finally continued forwards in the new direction.  
  
This is nice, Tobias said. We just checked out of hell - only to check in at Jail Hotel.  
  
"Or in your case, the zoo," Marco snapped.  
  
I managed to see something in the police car the closest behind us that I didn't like. Sitting in the passenger seat, his face grim...  
  
"Maybe the Yeerks didn't give up on us," I said. "Tobias, take a look."  
  
Tobias turned his head and focused his raptor eyes.  
  
Chapman, he confirmed. Marco, can this thing go any faster?  
  
"I hope so."  
  
The car turned sharply to the left. We blew past millimeters in front of a truck with a blaring horn.  
  
The police cars weren't so lucky.  
  
Two of them crashed into the truck. Among them the car with Chapman. And there is no way anybody in the police cars could have survived that crash. The other three cars got far behind again. But they didn't give up.  
  
"Ouch," I said. "Two down."  
  
"Three to go," Jake replied darkly. "We need someplace to go. Anybody got any ideas?"  
  
"The forest," Rachel said. "We can hide in the forest."  
  
Not for long.  
  
"But for long enough."  
  
Long enough? And how long is that?  
  
"Shut up, Tobias," Rachel said. "And I mean that in the nicest possible way."  
  
Tobias fluffed his feathers.  
  
"Hey, this car belongs to Visser Three, right?" Marco said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"So it'll be filled with all these neat little gadgets, right?"  
  
I blinked. We all did. Except Ax, who was still unconscious.  
  
"You mean this car has some firepower?" Rachel asked, eyes sparkling. "Cool."  
  
"It might have," Jake agreed. "I'll search for a secret button or something."  
  
"No need," Marco laughed. Then he paused as he turned down onto side- street. "Question; do ordinary cars have extraterrestrial console-looking pads under the steering wheel? Answer; no."  
  
It's probably one of those thought-controlled mechanisms, Tobias said. Try it.  
  
"What command?"  
  
"Try 'dracon canon'," Rachel suggested. "Let's burn some Yeerk as!"  
  
Marco pressed his fingers on the pad. Nothing happened.  
  
"Ehm... 'activate'?"  
  
Nothing again.  
  
"Maybe 'activate defence'?"  
  
Nope, not that either.  
  
"I say it's high time for Ax to wake up now," Marco declared. "We can't get anywhere with this thing if..."  
  
Rachel interrupted him. "'Activate dracon canon'?"  
  
BZZIIIP.  
  
I didn't see it. But what happened was that a dracon canon rose up from the roof of the car. A very large dracon canon.  
  
And a joy-stick complete with a targeting system appeared in front of Jake.  
  
Rachel laughed triumphantly.  
  
"I'll blow them if they come too close," Jake said. "But if we can just shake them off, then..."  
  
"I say blow them anyway," Rachel said. "They'll cause trouble."  
  
But I had an idea. "Marco, try another command too. Try 'increase velocity'."  
  
Marco pressed his hand to the spot again.  
  
Nothing happened. He shook his head.  
  
"Press the accelerator," I urged.  
  
I guess Marco did that. For right then the limo whizzed forwards, everything around us turning into a blur.  
  
"Yeah! This thing can shift!" Marco exclaimed.  
  
CRA-  
  
The sound had barely started before we were too far away to hear it any more. The sound was - I think - us driving straight through a building.  
  
We blew through - that's right; straight through - the city like a rocket.  
  
Everything around us was greener all of a sudden. Not city-grey any more.  
  
"Slow down!"  
  
The car stopped gently. We were far outside the city. The police cars were long gone.  
  
"Wow!" Marco laughed. He turned to Jake. "Daddy, can we keep this toy?"  
  
I don't think so, Tobias said. I bet they have some kind of tracking system on it. We'll have to leave it.  
  
A light flashed on around us, blinding us all.  
  
TSEEEEW!  
  
A large hole appeared in the ground right in front of us.  
  
BANDITS! a familiar voice boomed from outside the car. ABANDON THE VEHICLE! YOU ARE SURROUNDED!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 29 Jake  
  
You probably guessed who that was. And you probably guessed correctly.  
  
I squinted against the strong light. Trying to see.  
  
A dark shadow stepped daintily into our way. His stolen body quivered with his anger. His long tail slashed at the air. His stalk eyes focused on us. Behind him, up in the air, was an army of bug fighters - with the headlights aimed straight at us.  
  
"Shoot the creep," Rachel snapped. "Shoot him! Shoot him!"  
  
My hand was on the "joystick" for the dracon canon. Rachel's hands clamped around them, trying to tear me away, trying to reach the controls. Trying to barbeque the Visser.  
  
And have us all fried by the bug fighters above.  
  
"No! That's suicide!"  
  
Marco and I tore her away from the controls. Cassie pulled her back into her seat.  
  
I thought feverishly. There was a way out. There was a way out. There WAS a way out. There had to be. We hadn't gotten this far only to be caught again.  
  
What..? What? Ah! Aaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Ax scrambled to his hooves behind us - or tried to. He hit the roof and fell down again.  
  
"Hush!" I ordered, turning in my seat to face him. "Shut up!"  
  
"It's his arm," Cassie explained. She hurried to Ax's side and... well... she slapped him. "Listen," she hissed. "We've got a situation here. Don't do anything dumb."  
  
Ax raised his tail. It quickly started downwards again. Straight at...  
  
For a horrible moment I thought it would strike Cassie.  
  
But Cassie didn't flinch.  
  
The tail stopped halfway to her face.  
  
"Don't be silly," Cassie said. "It's us. And I'm glad you're back. We need help."  
  
Ax seemed to be listening to something. Maybe he was thinking. Trying to grasp the situation.  
  
Is there something I can do, Prince Jake? he asked finally.  
  
"Yes," I said. "This is Visser Three's limo. We stole it. It's got all these gadgets, but we are deep in a mess here and we don't know how to get out of it."  
  
Are we out of the Yeerk Pool?  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ax looked relieved - I think. He also seemed scared. Or maybe it was just stress or surprise.  
  
Are these bug fighters and Visser Three our difficulty?  
  
"Yes again. But we need to take down the bug fighters first - then, maybe, the Visser, too."  
  
Expand the beam on the dracon canon, Ax instructed. His good hand was holding his broken one. Just think 'expand beam'. That will allow you to hit a wider target - like a row of bug fighters.  
  
I concentrated on the joystick. I thought expand beam. Expand beam. On the targeting screen - or hologram, as it was - the target symbol grew wider. I repeated 'expand beam' until it covered the entire row of bug fighters.  
  
Prince Jake, you are being obvious. Do not expand the beam in that way. Then they will have time to relocate themselves and return fire. And that would be highly unpleasant.  
  
"Obvious? How?"  
  
You are allowing the canon to expand before you fire. You can expand the beam with one command just as you press the button, as you only need to think the proper width to achieve it.  
  
"Fire," Marco whispered. "Not much else to do. BEFORE they figure this one out."  
  
I pressed the button.  
  
TSEEEEEEEEW!  
  
A row of bug fighters sizzled away in a series of explosions. All of them at once. Burnt edges fell down to the ground - far, far away. The lights from the bug fighters disappeared instantly. Marco turned on the head lights on the limo. He opened his window, and leaned out.  
  
"Now look here, Visser," he started. "Here's the deal..."  
  
Visser Three stared at us. Then he turned and ran.  
  
Here's a strange part; a large group of foxes followed him. And a couple of owls.  
  
"Shoot the foxes!" Rachel said. "And the owls! They are morphed Hork-Bajir! Shoot them!"  
  
"No," I replied. "They're leaving us alone. Let's haul butt instead. Find a place to hide."  
  
We abandoned the car. Ax set it to self-termination. He also morphed halfway to harrier, and then morphed back. His arm was back well again. We left in a hurry. Marco, Rachel, Cassie and I went wolves. Tobias morphed Ax again. In case there was trouble, we'd be ready. Hey, we'd know about anything around us soon enough to avoid it with ease. We started moving.  
  
Being a wolf in a forest is a wonderful experience. I mean, you walk as a human in a forest, and you might have this strange feeling that you feel that the forest is full of life. You look around. You see trees, bushes, and some occasional flowers and berries. Maybe a bird or two, and if you're lucky some other animal as well.  
  
A wolf doesn't only feel the life around. He sees it. He smells it. He hears it. He is the absolute master of his surroundings. He owns the forest. He's fast. He can run for days on an end. He's smart. He's confident. He's got excellent senses. He's got a thick coat of fur which keeps him warm. He's an omnivore. That means he can eat a large variety of food, even berries.  
  
Running? Finding a place to hide in a forest? Ha! That's a piece of cake.  
  
Rachel led us to her tree. We spent the rest of the night there. None of us got much sleep, though. We were too tense. Maybe even too happy.  
  
But most of all, too afraid.  
  
Rachel explained her meeting with the Ellimist and the Drode. Her deal. Our way home. Our way back.  
  
Stay free for two days. Then we would be heading home.  
  
I would be given a second chance to avoid Tom overhearing my raving... or mess up again.  
  
  
  
The first day went by quickly. Tobias noticed foxes sneaking about near our tree in the morning, and we morphed birds of prey and flew away. We abandoned the hammock and the blanket.  
  
We flew for two full hours before we landed again. We had found a nice little cave and decided to move in. There was a small river nearby, and Rachel brought us fresh fish. Then we manage to start a fire. Cassie took command over the cooking.  
  
Roasted fish. Not the best I've eaten, but then I'm used to eating food cooked with a stove and with all sorts of nice spices to improve the taste. It was good enough.  
  
Ax ran around outside to feed. Not alone, of course. None of us wanted to be alone. That was a bad idea.  
  
We had couple of rabbits for lunch. Marco and I hunted them down as wolves.  
  
Here's a tip; if you're lost in a forest, it's a very good idea to have someone able to morph along with you. You won't have to starve, at least. And that is a definite advantage.  
  
The second day was more tense. We would go back. We would make it back!  
  
Unless something happened. And something always happens. So we were tense. We were waiting for something to happen. For the Yeerks to come swarming through the woods and catch - or kill - us all.  
  
In the evening, not one of us was very hungry. None of us had any urge to get dinner. We were only anxious. Waiting for the 48-hour deadline when we would be sent back.  
  
We all fell asleep eventually. Except Marco and Rachel who sat guard.  
  
And we woke up in the morning. Still in the cave.  
  
"Maybe you just dreamt it," Marco was saying to Rachel. He was pacing around in the cave, trying to get warm again. It was a cold, rainy outside, and he had gone out to the river to drink. "Maybe it was wishful thinking."  
  
"You don't dream that the Ellimist and the Drode show up," Rachel countered.  
  
"Listen! 'And'? There you see. 'And'. They almost never show up both at the same time. They're enemies."  
  
"Will you shut up now or do you want me to crush your jaw? You're starting to annoy me."  
  
"Annoy? Aren't we all annoyed? We missed our train home! We missed our only chance to get back! Guess who's annoyed?"  
  
Stop to think about this, now, Tobias said. If we haven't been sent back, then one of the demands isn't fulfilled.  
  
"We're all alive, and out of the Yeerk Pool," Cassie started. "No Yeerk knows where we are... we would have noticed if they did."  
  
"And? We're missing something!" Marco complained. "I want to go home! I want to go home to my father! I even miss that horrid little poodle! I don't want to spend the rest of my pathetic life here!"  
  
I looked at Ax. He had been quiet. He had almost been trying to look invisible during the entire discussion. That was very un-Andalite to try to look invisible.  
  
"Ax?" I said. "You've got something to add?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"There is one thing we've missed," Cassie said. She looked around, at each of us. "One of us..." she hesitated.  
  
"Go on," Rachel urged impatiently.  
  
"One of us could be a Controller."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
  
Well, you didn't really expect me to let them get away that easily, did you? *evil grin*  
  
I'm sorry this took some time to put up. I... forgot about it. That happens, sometimes. Anyway, (since this story is done and all I have to do is read through it and take away the worst of the grammatical errors) I'll put the next part up soon.  
  
I hope. Unless I forget again. 


	10. last part

THE HUNTED  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 30 Marco  
  
Of course. It fitted in perfectly. One of us was a Controller.  
  
"Then we can't trust anyone else, here," I said. "Damn it. Who?"  
  
Cassie is clear, Tobias told us. I saw the Yeerk slither out of her ear. And no new one has slithered in since.  
  
How do we know you are clear, Tobias? Ax asked. You might be a Controller. And then you might be lying about Cassie.  
  
"Hey, if Cassie was a Controller, would she have warned us of that possibility?" Jake said - always defending Cassie.  
  
She might have, Ax speculated. To clear herself.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal," Jake said. "None of us leaves the cave. All of us watch all the others. Nobody goes anywhere without everyone else. We keep it up for another day. Then we'll see who is the Yeerk."  
  
"You're not in charge anymore, Jake," I said. "You know, you might be the spy in our group, too."  
  
"Then you all watch me, too. The point is, that nobody will have any chance to escape, in case that person is a Controller. Me neither. We trust no- one. Even Rachel could be the Controller."  
  
"Me?" Rachel said. "I got you out! How could I be a Controller?"  
  
"Maybe you were caught and you're working for Visser One or something. Someone who wants to make Visser Three look bad. The thing is, we don't know, do we?"  
  
Rachel looked grumpy.  
  
How is this going to work? Tobias asked. I mean, we can't all stick together every second of the day.  
  
Tobias is correct, Jake - Ax said - and then he suddenly fell silent.  
  
Maybe you didn't notice it. We did. We all turned to look at him suspiciously. I stopped pacing.  
  
"'Jake'?" Cassie said. "Whatever happened to 'Prince Jake'?"  
  
"I think we found our Controller, Jake," Rachel said, eyes narrowed. "Ax would never..."  
  
FWAP!  
  
Rachel froze. The reason was the tail-blade held at her throat.  
  
Do not attempt to move, Ax warned. None of you. One move, and... well, you can figure the rest out yourselves.  
  
"Filthy Yeerk!" Rachel hissed. But she kept still.  
  
Here is what I will do, Ax said. I am going to leave this cave. Rachel is going with me. If any of you follow me, I'll kill her.  
  
"Don't you dare..." Jake started, clenching his fists.  
  
Oh, yes, that's right. You all care for Rachel here, don't you? Your beautiful saviour, the little warrior? Ax started moving backwards. One hand grabbed Rachel, pulling her along.  
  
She could have broken loose from the hand. But not fast enough to avoid the tail.  
  
Remember, Ax's Yeerk continued. One wrong step and... his tail snapped away from Rachel's throat. Then he brought it back, slowly.  
  
"I'll kill you for this!" Rachel promised. "I'll pull you out of Ax's head and step on you! I'll..."  
  
You'll die very quickly if you don't shut up! the Yeerk warned.  
  
They were very near the cave opening. A few more steps.  
  
We have to do something! Tobias said shrilly in our heads. He was hopping left and right on his perch. We have to do something!  
  
"Shut up," Jake mouthed.  
  
Tobias heard him. Tobias has very good ears.  
  
As soon as Ax and Rachel had disappeared from view, Jake spoke again; "Marco, morph the cobra. It's faster than Ax is. Tobias, you're up for aerial surveillance, right? But make sure he can't see you. Cassie? Morph cheetah, and I'll go tiger. Now. It's hunting time."  
  
Tobias blew out of the cave like a bullet.  
  
I started morphing the snake. My tongue split in half. My ears disappeared. Totally. Snakes are completely deaf, you know. I started shrinking. My arms shrank away slowly. My legs grew together, forming a tail. I stretched out. Extra ribs formed along my entire body. My jaw split. My eyes turned cold.  
  
I had been a snake before. So I knew what to expect from the senses. I tasted the air with my tongue. I raised my head. I opened my mouth and hissed.  
  
I had two needle-sharp, deadly teeth.  
  
I could feel the snake mind surfacing under my own. Confident. Ice-cold. Carefree.  
  
Hunting? Yes, hunting. I could hunt.  
  
I started slithering out of the cave.  
  
Marco? Jake's voice said. I'm going to lift you up now and carry you in my jaws. Please don't bite me.  
  
Just be careful, I replied. I stopped slithering.  
  
It was hard to avoid biting Jake as his tiger jaws gently closed around me. The snake instincts are very simple. That makes them stronger. Harder to resist.  
  
Jake started running. I bumped up and down between his teeth. Fortunately, all feline creatures are experts at carrying their young in their mouths. That meant carrying me gently was no problem. I could see - or maybe the proper word is feel - a cheetah running beside Jake, having to pace herself for him to keep up. I sensed the warmth from the being.  
  
Bingo! Tobias called. One Andalite running not far from here! I think Rachel is that rat he's carrying. Damn that tail! You guys need to aim a bit more to the left.  
  
Good, Tobias, Jake said. Just make sure you're out of sight.  
  
No prob. He's looking up, but he can't see me.  
  
Are you sure? Cassie asked.  
  
Positive. Hey, I'm the air expert here. So let me do this. Don't worry.  
  
Don't do anything stupid, I warned.  
  
Stupid? Like what? Attack him all by myself?  
  
Yep. That's exactly what I was talking about.  
  
We continued.  
  
Tobias, Jake said. We'll need to leave Marco somewhere in front of Ax. Lead our way.  
  
A red-tailed hawk dove down straight in front of us.  
  
Follow me, Tobias said. Fast.  
  
Tobias blew forwards between the trees. Cassie and Jake - with me hitching a ride - ran after him, full speed.  
  
I was placed on the ground in Ax's path. Waiting. I curled up and slithered down amongst the plants and leaves on the forest floor. I could feel the ground vibrating as a heavy animal came running straight at me.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 31 Marco  
  
I had a unexpected idea.  
  
Tobias, I said. Lift me up again!  
  
What? Why?  
  
Because. Hurry!  
  
I felt the breeze caused by wings swooping downwards. I felt the warmth of another living being coming closer swiftly. Talons closed around my body. I resisted the urge to sink my teeth into them.  
  
Wings flapped hard to gain altitude.  
  
Now drop me on Ax's back! I ordered.  
  
Huh? That'll blow our cover. Ax will know we are here...  
  
What's going on over there? Jake's voice asked. Marco, what's your plan?  
  
You'll see. Trust me.  
  
I hate when you say that, Tobias said. But okay. Here goes. Hang on tight!  
  
Tobias folded in his wings and swooped downwards.  
  
He dropped me!  
  
I fell. Down... down... down...  
  
I landed hard on short fur. I localized myself quickly. I was sprawled on the centre of Ax's back. Another perfectly aimed bomb from Tobias the Master Pilot.  
  
Ax stopped very suddenly. I was thrown forwards towards his back - I mean the humanoid part's back. I slithered quickly from there.  
  
The tail. The tail!  
  
The tail was his weakness. Without the tail he'd be easy to bring down.  
  
FWAP!  
  
Ax's tail struck down near me. He stopped it before he struck himself. But it was very close.  
  
I sped up.  
  
I wrapped myself around the base of the tail.  
  
Ha! I exclaimed. Double ha!  
  
You might have misunderstood me when I said that I resented followers, Ax's voice growled. Very well. Now it is too late. Rachel dies.  
  
Oh, no, I don't think so, I laughed. You've been a snake, right? You know how fast we are. I'm faster than your tail. You move this tail the slightest little twitch, then I sink my teeth into it.  
  
Suddenly the tail was very still. If I only move the end of my tail, you won't notice, Ax commented.  
  
DING-DING! Wrong again. I'll notice. I'm sensitive for vibrations, you know. I can even feel your heartbeats - which for the moment tells me that you're one stressed Andalite. And you know what happens if I bite, right?  
  
You bite me, and both Rachel and your Andalite filth of a friend goes, the Yeerk inside Ax's head said. I'll have time to bring Rachel with me. And Ax will die with me.  
  
Yes, probably. But you know what? Ax will be grateful. Rachel will probably be angry, but let's ask her, right? I had been thought-speaking openly. Rachel had heard me. Rachel?  
  
You know what, Marco? Rachel said. You actually guessed correctly. I'll be very angry - with the Yeerks. I'll spend my dead time haunting Visser Three. I'll even haunt him as himself.  
  
So, I said to the Yeerk. I would have rubbed my hands if I had had any. Here's the deal. You drop the rat. You let her scamper away. Then you crawl out of Ax's head.  
  
And what if I refuse?  
  
Then I have a delivery to make - some fresh cobra poison. Deadly, you know. Very deadly.  
  
I don't agree to the terms.  
  
Too bad. Then I added, loudly; Hey, everybody, he doesn't like the deal. Does he have a choice?  
  
Nope, Cassie said.  
  
Not one, Tobias agreed.  
  
Oh, but there is one more thing he has to choose from, Jake said. We can starve him out. Another 24 hours or so, and bye-bye Mr. Yeerk.  
  
To start with, drop the rat, I said. Or I think I'll take a bite. This tail looks delicious.  
  
You wouldn't dare!  
  
An unbelievably upset hawk, a very angry rat, a deadly cobra, a extremely fast spotted cat and a pissed-off tiger against a puny, desperate little Andalite-Controller? I think I dare. I felt very pleased with myself. You know how poisonous I am. You know how quickly the tiniest drop of poison will kill you. Your tail might as well be locked. You won't move it a millimeter as long as I'm curled up here. I hissed. I'm loosing my patience. Rachel, you listening? One thing. If he hasn't put you down on the ground - nice and easy - in two seconds, then start demorphing. We'll starve this uncooperative slug out of poor Ax's head.  
  
Rachel demorphed. We all returned to the cave. Ax was escorted by the two great cats... and his tail was guarded by yours truly. I stayed curled up around that tail for a full two hours. Then Rachel morphed the elephant. Outside the cave, of course. Ax lay down on the ground. Rachel gently placed her front foot on his tail. And wrapped her trunk around his arm. And she calmly explained that her trunk was much stronger than Ax's arm. And she also explained that if Ax moved, or his tail flicked, it would be crushed under a few tons of elephant. As well as the rest of him.  
  
Ax stayed very still.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Yeerk made a few escape attempts, naturally. But we caught him again easily. Once, Cassie and Rachel morphed wolves and hunted him down. They ruined his hind legs in the same way two ordinary wolves would have done with a deer. The way Cassie had used on me. Then Tobias shredded his stalk eyes. We allowed him to morph a mouse to get rid of the wounds. And to let Tobias carry him back to his place in the cave.  
  
I morphed the cobra again to keep him in line.  
  
After the third day out of the Yeerk Pool, the Yeerk died in what is known as the "fugue". He starved to death, simply put. Cut of from the very needed Kandrona rays. Jake's been through it once. I mean, the Yeerk that was unlucky enough to crawl into his head was starved out. And Jake says that it's horrible.  
  
Ax was very tired when he was himself again. He fell asleep quickly, but not before he said; Thank you.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Epilogue*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The two days passed without anymore incidents. And exactly after 48 hours, that time-line - that entire reality - was shattered. What really happened can only be explained by Ellimist, Crayak, or Drode. Roughly, the time-line was allowed to change. In the past. A part of the past was set free. Free for changing. And if it changed, the reality - the future - the events after would change too. If the past didn't change, then the future and the present which no longer existed wouldn't change.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Jake*  
  
..."Sorry," a voice replied, sounding hurt.  
  
Cassie.  
  
I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. This wasn't like me. I don't usually get angry about this little.  
  
Then I said; "What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you're okay," Cassie said. "I mean, being your birthday and all."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I'm fine," I lied.  
  
But Cassie sounded worried.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid," she told me. "Maybe they'll cancel the presents."  
  
I forced a laugh. "Don't worry," I said. "I'm fine."  
  
"Well," she sighed. "Happy birthday."  
  
There was a click at the other end. Cassie had hung up.  
  
I had to stop myself from slamming the phone down. I placed it down gently, and then;  
  
"Yes, it's my birthday!" I roared.  
  
I did something silly. I lost it, shouting and raving and I have no idea what I said. I was beating the walls and kicking on things and I don't know what else.  
  
No.  
  
I stopped myself. There was something wrong about that. Something made me uneasy. I shut up. I listened for sounds. What if someone had heard?  
  
"Woof! Woof! Woof!"  
  
Homer - my dog - barked from downstairs. He had been sleeping in the living room. Now he was barking his heart out. Loud, happy barks.  
  
"Down boy, down!" a voice ordered.  
  
Tom. My brother. A Controller. The enemy.  
  
If I had continued raving I'd have missed it. He'd have heard me going on and on about things that I shouldn't know about. Things that made me a danger to him.  
  
And what do Yeerks do with dangers?  
  
They demolish them. Or turn them into slaves. Neither were alternatives I liked.  
  
"Woof! Woof! WOOF!"  
  
"Hello?" Tom called. "Anyone home?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied. My heart was beating fast. Had he heard anything? "I'm home."  
  
"Midget?" Tom called. That's what he calls me, even though I'm tall for my age. "What's up?"  
  
Then suddenly it all slammed down on me like a bomb.  
  
The memories.  
  
The other reality.  
  
My mistake.  
  
Me - a Controller.  
  
Trapping the others.  
  
Being saved by Rachel - in Visser Three morph.  
  
I sat down heavily on a chair.  
  
It sorted itself out in my head. It played by like a super-speed horror movie.  
  
But now I had escaped it. I hadn't re-done my mistake.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Rachel*  
  
I was waiting for the phone to call. For some reason... I had been practicing my gymnastics. Then, suddenly, I had found myself walking towards the phone. Don't ask me why. Now I was waiting for the phone to call...  
  
*...He's got a Yeerk! We've gotto warn... my voice. Speaking to an owl. Yes, an owl. But the owl was really...*  
  
Huh? I rubbed my forehead. Now I was imagining things. I really needed to catch up on my sleep.  
  
This Animorph business really cut down my spare time.  
  
*...No! We will SPLIT UP. Cassie. Determined. Afraid. That's right. Because that was just before she was...*  
  
What? Maybe I should go to bed early.  
  
*..."No more going to the mall. Ever..." It was the Drode. He was there with the Ellimist. They were...*  
  
That was it. I would make sure I got enough sleep. And I'd have a brain- scan, to be on the safe side.  
  
*..."Even you, Rachel. You will be caught, you know..." The Drode again.*  
  
Caught? As in CAUGHT BY THE YEERKS?  
  
That was bad. This had to be a nightmare.  
  
Then the rest of the "nightmare" dropped down on me like a ten-thousand kilo weight.  
  
No, not a nightmare. It was... had been... would have been... true.  
  
All of it.  
  
True.  
  
Events that would have happened.  
  
I dialed the number to Jake.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Marco*  
  
I was doing nothing. Literally. Absolutely nothing. I didn't know what to do. And, suddenly, I felt like I had a day-mare.  
  
*...A wolf. A female. At night. In pouring rain. She had been running hard. She was hunted. I was there, hunting her. But there was something...something wrong... yes. She was one of us - Cassie.*  
  
What?  
  
I shook it of. But it was insistent.  
  
*...out of my ear. I morphed. Larger... larger... with black fur... Hork- Bajir grabbed me. I fought. I was strong. They were too many. They forced me into a cage...*  
  
What - again?  
  
*...In the Yeerk Pool. DEMORPH! the Visser ordered. NO! I snapped back...*  
  
No. I had no memory of that ever happening...  
  
Oh, but I had. Somehow...  
  
*...Rachel had kicked my butt. I was gloating about that to the Yeerk, who... My Yeerk. That's it. It was my Yeerk...*  
  
No! No! I'd never been a Controller.  
  
*...Jake doing with a Yeerk? "...oh, my god!" my voice. Frightened. "Ax!" Jake. Jake was ordering... FWAP! Ax's tail-blade hit my skull hard...*  
  
The puzzle confused me as it laid out itself in my head, piece by piece, in no special order. But then I saw the entire picture and it became clear.  
  
The defeat. The capture. Trapping Cassie. The cage. The failed escape attempts. Rachel saving our butts. Ax still being a Controller. The final two days...  
  
Us being given a second chance.  
  
Yes.  
  
The second chance.  
  
And I was back home. I had the memories.  
  
Jake had passed his test.  
  
I was feeling very relieved, happy and giddy - although very knee-weak - when Nora called from downstairs; "Marco! Do the dishes!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Ax*  
  
The unbelievable part was that I had been watching TV. As the last time. Suddenly I had a memory of a new These Messages. One I had never seen.  
  
The second after, I saw it.  
  
Common sense told me that that was an impossibility. But common sense also told me what followed was inaccurate. And common sense was wrong.  
  
*...My tail stopped halfway to Cassie's face. But it was not me moving the tail. It was not me stopping it...*  
  
That could not be correct. To begin with, I would never lift my tail against any friend. And who was moving my tail if not...  
  
*...He was searching my memories. Going over my knowledge. Finding... what was he finding? Ah, yes. He was finding the defence systems on my home world, and...*  
  
No! That had never occurred! Nobody had been in my head!  
  
This was wrong. I was imagining things. Isolation from my own species was tearing at me.  
  
*...Prince Jake... the tiger... was sitting on me. Hork-Bajir held me down. One held my head...the Yeerk slithered into...*  
  
My stalk eyes went wide from the memory. The memory which shouldn't have existed.  
  
Then... *me, a polar bear, fighting another polar bear. Who? Tobias. Prince Jake was with me. We were winning...*  
  
I would never fight Tobias. I simply could not... neither would Prince Jake...  
  
*...Marco, a cobra, lay around the base of my tail. I held a rat...Rachel. They were saying I had no choice. No, they weren't talking to me. They...*  
  
*A thought was in my head. But it was not my thought. Or was it? I didn't know. "Three days. I need to get away before then. But... how?"*  
  
The remaining memories came - one by one. They blew down like stones. Prince Jake... captured. Me as well. Falling into the trap like a dumb animal. Tobias, Marco and Cassie...also trapped. Rachel escaping.  
  
It would have happened. If...  
  
No. It was the past. Past? Not really. It could be... confusing.  
  
It would have been the future.  
  
And now it wasn't.  
  
And I was grateful.  
  
Very grateful.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Tobias*  
  
I was sitting in my tree.  
  
When I heard two creatures walking towards me. A human... and an Andalite.  
  
Jake? Ax-man? Is that you?  
  
There was no reply. And the sound was gone. Simply... gone. As if I had imagined it.  
  
*...raincoat closed around me. A familiar voice..."Bring the sack..."*  
  
Sack?  
  
*...I sped out of the cave. Rachel... there was something with Rachel... that's right. Ax's tail was dangerous...*  
  
Confusing. It all spun around in my head. Making no sense.  
  
*......is correct, Jake - Ax's voice. But not his voice. Ax never forgets his "prince"...*  
  
Had that happened? No. I couldn't recall...  
  
*...Ax was free! He was running! He was going towards an exit! But he didn't make it out. For... something...*  
  
There was some reason that he didn't escape. Why? I concentrated. Nightmare or not, I wanted to know why...  
  
I fluffed my feathers. I bent down to pull one. Why did I do that? The feather was in my mouth. There was something familiar...  
  
Then it hit me. I dropped the feather.  
  
Aaah! No!  
  
I looked around. But I wasn't in a cage. I was in my tree. In the forest.  
  
Then the sound again. An Andalite approaching.  
  
Ax-man? Please tell me that that is you.  
  
Yes, it is I, Ax's voice said. And this time, there is no Yeerk. We have escaped that possibility.  
  
You know what, Ax?  
  
No, I fear that I do not know what.  
  
I've never been happier in my life.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Cassie*  
  
I had been in the barn working when the memories crashed down on me.  
  
The first image that flashed in my mind was outside the barn. Night time. Jake gently lifting up a Yeerk. The image almost caused me to drop the young hawk I was nursing.  
  
Then I saw... *myself, a wolf, fighting another wolf - Marco.*  
  
*Me again, telling Rachel that we had to split up.*  
  
*Me, a cheetah, hunting Ax for...*  
  
*Me, human at the time, struggling against the Hork-Bajir as Jake raised a Yeerk to my ear.*  
  
No.  
  
That wasn't true.  
  
But yet, it was true. Would have been true.  
  
*"You see, we'll be sent back. Given another chance..." Rachel's voice. Explaining... explaining what had happened.*  
  
*My my... rebellious, are we? I thought you had fallen to the demands. Ax's voice. A polar bear. A Controller. "I agreed to demorph. I didn't promise to cooperate." Me. In a hopeless situation.*  
  
It was true.  
  
It was all true.  
  
I had been a Controller.  
  
We Animorphs had been defeated. Jake had made a serious mistake. We hadn't noticed that he was a Controller until it was too late. We had fallen into the trap, one by one.  
  
I placed the hawk in his cage.  
  
I sat down on the floor of the barn. The memories came at me faster now, raining down. Not one by one. They came in the dozens. Most of them were horrible.  
  
But I was alive.  
  
I was home.  
  
Most importantly...  
  
I was FREE.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note;  
  
That was it. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
